Hunter
by bridges888
Summary: Have you ever wondered where Max's 'voice' comes from? Or why does Dylan try so hard to win Max over? It all goes back to Hunter. This happens during all the Maximum Ride Books.  Without this...there can be no Fax.
1. Hunter

**Ok. So basically I love Maximum Ride. I also love Fang and Max together. I also like Dylan. So anyway. This story parallels the Maximum Ride books. Basically I am solving all my questions in Maximum Ride and getting rid of Dylan (without having him mysteriously die). Reviews are encouraged, but if you dont feel so compelled, i understand. But as a warning, Chistopher Columbus may not bring you presents on Columbus Day. You will probably only get sand. **

I am Hunter. I am the daughter of a billionaire. I have the perfect life. There's only one thing wrong with it. I'm a prisoner.

Before I was born my blood was mixed with avian DNA. Not just any bird, I m part golden eagle. I was raised as an experiment, only they never tested me, they just gave me everything I needed, trained me to be the best tracker, and the best fighter. The only thing I lacked was freedom and friends. I was locked up in a huge mansion full of anything I could ever want. It wasn't a bad life, but after 18 years of living in one place, a person tends to go stir crazy. Do you want to know why? Well let's see…my dad thought it would be cool to have a mutant daughter, so he paid those wackos to screw up my DNA. But being a loving father he paid them to make sure I was never tested on. Then he became the president of the United States. He doesn't visit anymore, just imagine what the media would do if they discovered the president had a part bird daughter? He emailed me often though, which was nice I guess. My mom died when I was born so I never knew her.

But I was a lucky one. I was made to be elite. There was a group of children like me. They were taken to a school and locked up in cages. I wasn't supposed to know that. However, since I had 18 years of free time, (At this point in the story I was 16) I soon picked up computer hacking. I knew all the top secret information ever. Pretty much, if it was a secret, I discovered it. Anyway, I hacked into the computer and discovered what they were doing to these other bird experiments. This ticked me off majorly. Here I was living perfectly in a splendid house with everything any girl could ever dream of just because I was an experiment…who had a rich daddy-o? Being an intelligent girl of action I continued snooping information. Finally I discovered that Jeb Batchelder was in charge of a certain set of experiments.

At first I could not think of a plan to free them, since I could not escape either. I thought about it for days. I searched constantly for any information regarding the head of the system. I never found a name. However I was able to impersonate the head being, whoever it may be, and send orders to Dr. Batchelder.

I will spare you the entire email as it was full of many big words and was several pages long, so that it looked like I actually knew what I was talking about, rather than just copying and pasting information from their top secret files. The email basically said that Jeb was to "kidnap" the bird kids. He was to secretly free them and bring them to a super expensive safe house (which I planned to have built for them). Jeb was to train them and cause them to become the best bird kids possible. He was to observe them and take careful notes on how the reacted to being treated like people rather than animals. After a year Jeb would leave, then the children would be watched to see how they survived on their own. I also told Jeb it as to be a secret, and only a select few would be told. Then I emailed some people I thought should know.

Man. I could get used to calling the shots.


	2. The Safe House

Now since I am a billionaire with no life I went into extreme detail with the safe house for them birdkids. I had it built on the edge of a huge cliff on the edge of a gigantic forest. (NO I will not say where because it's a top secret safe house!). The bottom floor was built into the cliff. It was going to be their living/game/TV room. The outside wall was made of bulletproof glass and a small balcony with no railing. They had wings, who needs railing? The room was covered with a think soft tan carpet. The walls were a cozy chocolate brown. It had a huge L shaped couch that wrapped around the TV, which was also giant and really nice. There was a huge closet full of all my favorite movies. (Yeah I wanted them to watch the same movies I did, maybe it's lame, but I thought that maybe if we watched/liked the same movies then we could almost be friends).

Attached to this room was the computer room. I gave them three high quality computers. It was also installed with screens that were connected to video cameras which I had stationed throughout the forest and at various parts of the cliff. This was so they could see anyone coming for them. The computers were also equipped with all kinds of computer school classes, that way they could learn if they so desired.

Also attached to their living room was a door that led to bomb room and secret escape into the forest. Hey, when you're a bird kid and I'm a billionaire trying to protect you from anything, that's what you get.

The next floor was where the kitchen, dinning room, work out room and hot tub were. There was also a bathroom and laundry room. The kitchen was huge. It had all the nicest equipment and a giant island to eat at. The living room had a huge table and enough chairs for all of them. There was a huge refrigerator and five pantries full of food, since it probably would be hard for them to go food shopping. The workout room was hard wood; half of it was a dojo for learning martial arts. Imagine everything you would ever want in a work room, and that was it. Then there was a room with a hot tub in it. It was huge, I mean six kids with wings? They would need the space to relax their muscles after working out. This floor had no windows or doors. I did this intentionally. The walls were three feet thick and almost completely bomb proof.

The next floor had a few entrances, but you could only enter them by flying, or climbing up a ladder that could be lowered from the inside. The top floor was where the bed rooms were. On this floor there was one exit with a dropdown ladder, and two balcony sort of things so the kids could jump off in case of an emergency. Jeb's room was closest to the exit with the ladder, since he had no wings. I gave him a nice computer and desk full of file cabinets and a nice printer. He had his own private bath room. I had so much fun with the kid's rooms.

Max. Based on my finding of her, she was tough, strong and the leader. Max's room was dark purple. She had a huge bed with many pillows. One wall in her room had bulletproof windows. The floor was a wood. I filler her closet with cargo pants, T-shirts, and clothing that would enable her to fight freely. I also gave her a wall full of various weapons. She had a throwing stars, a katana, sai, a bow staff, a hand gun, nun-chucks, a bow and some arrows, and few other types of guns. She also had a bulletproof skylight that opened fully at the push of a button, in case she needed to escape quickly. It also had a watch that would open it if she was coming home. All of the rooms had this feature. Even Jeb's.

Fang. He seemed to be a quiet, dark fellow. At least that's what the scientists wrote. So his room was black. He like Max, had a wall of windows. I wasn't sure what to give him, so I stuffed his closet with all manner of dark clothing. I gave him a super nice laptop and a giant fish tank. Don't ask why. I just thought it be cool.

Iggy. Iggy was blind so I had no clue what to do for him. So I had his room painted white with splashes of random colors all over the walls. My research showed he enjoyed making bombs. So I gave him a giant closet that was bomb proof. The closet had secret compartments stuffed with anything he would ever need to find a bomb. The scientists hadn't taught him brail, so I installed a feature that would tell him what each compartment contained. He had a nice table for helping him make the bombs. His other closet I filled with regular guy clothing. Iggy and Fang shared a bathroom.

Nudge. She was the girly girl. So her room was painted light blue. I practically gave her a shopping mall in her closet. She also got a huge mirror and every kind of hair accessory and makeup I could find. Nudge had her own bathroom.

Gazzy. His room was a cameo theme. And yes. I gave him the control panel for a laser I installed just outside his window. His room was full of Legos, connects, and other boy toys. He also had a huge TV and Xbox, and Wii, along with 50 or so games. The data shows he had a weird digestive system, so I gave him his own personal bathroom that had a super nice vent.

Angel. She was the baby. She got a day bed stuffed with all kinds of pillows and stuffed animals. Her walls were pink. The whole room was made to look like a fairy tale castle. She had all kinds of cool toys and pretty dresses. Angel shared a bathroom with Max.

There were two extra rooms. One was a guest room normal accommodations. And the other, was my room. I made it a light teal color and gave myself a daybed, with curtains around it. I filled the closet with my favorite kinds of clothing and had a wall lined with books. I knew I would probably never get to live their with them, but hey a girl can dream right?

And since I had been spoiled my whole life, I gave them a garage (yes 95% bomb/bullet/missile proof) which was full of ATV's and a suburban with tinted windows. There was also a little red convertible, just for fun. The garage also had a chainsaw, hammers, nails, a drill, screws, planks of wood, and all kinds of tools.

I set them up for a good life. But I was still lonely. I watched them grow up. The children moved in when Max was about 12. Angel was 4. I was 16. I took care of those kids well. They lived there for about two years.


	3. The Voice

The company found out the secret. It took them 2 years, but they discovered it. They didn't know it was me. They realized they had been hoodwinked. Someone had infiltrated their system and was calling the shots. I quickly disposed of the computer I was using and shipped it into South Africa.

So they decided to continue their testing on the children. Only they only wanted Angel. The idiots. They thought they could just take Angel and all would be fine? Well no, the rest of the flock went after them. AND THOSE SCIENTISTS, THEY BOMBED MY HOUSE. It took them awhile, but my safe house no longer exists. Boy did that get my knickers in a twist. On the bright side, Itex had paid for that house without even knowing it. I hacked into their bank account. Oh the joys of being a genius.

Anyway. They kidnapped Angel, blew up the safe house and returned to testing on the poor baby. I proactively stepped in. You see, I have the power to hear, control and put thoughts into people's heads. I tried my best to offer Max my help. I became a voice inside her head. I tried to help her, but sometimes it was hard. I told her things the scientists thought, I told her things that might happen. But hey, I don't know everything. I couldn't tell her perfect information and sometimes I was wrong. I tried my best.

One day they found Max and the Flock. They brought them to a huge house in Virginia. They tried to do what I had done. Give them a safe home and get close to them. Only Max was wary, she knew it was a fake, she knew they were trying to butter her up. And I had my own issues to deal with and I don't know how much of help my 'voice' was to her.


	4. Dylan

Now since I am an extremely powerful, rich, mutant, and lead a rather extravagant life they need to use me for something. So I train their favorite DNA scrambles. When ever they find a really promising mutant, they bring them to me and I train them to be good fighters, leaders and whatever else. Usually I had three to ten mutants in my house, but I only remember a select few.

They brought me Max II. They made me train her. I trained her well; I trained her so she could kick anyone's butt. Anyone except Max. (Max was my personal favorite, so I would make it so no mutant could ever defeat her in battle) Max II was very different from the original. Although they were identical, they were different. This Max was shyer, gentler and more easy going. Max was high-strung; she had a fierce temper and was extremely protective. Max II did not have the same spirit. Max II would never be as great as Max, she just didn't have the personality to be powerful. I liked having her around. It was nice to hang out with her. Until they turned her into a crazy. They practically told her she was god. Once she got on her high horse, she accepted none of my teaching and they took her away.

Until they brought Omega. I hated him. Everything about him was wrong. He had creepy silver eyes, he was barely human. He was all speed and strength, but not soul. After a day with him I told those white coats.

"I cannot train him"

"You will do what we say."

"I cannot train a robot. Only a computer can"

"It is your job to train the mutants."

"I only train mutants with…_intelligence_."

"Your sass will not change our minds."

"Its not sass sir. It's the truth." I was stubborn and not really afraid of him. So here comes the mindbending. (One of my many talents is controlling and reading people's minds in case you forgot) _Well, you have a point, his soul is not legitimate, it's manmade. We will invent a program to teach him intelligence. Thank you for your time. Oh, and the Director ordered me to give you a raise, since you looked at her pet. Thank you oh most wonderful, awesome, Hunter._

His eyes glassed as he repeated the thought I placed into his mind. He then wrote me out a beastly check gathered up little chunky Omega and left. I began watching TV.

Next was Mara, she was part panther. She was cool I guess. I trained her for almost a year. She was rather sly girl. She was very smart and quiet. We were friends, but like all the others, she was taken away for some higher purpose. That's one of the depressing things about my life. I train great warriors, but I am never given the chance to be great. Thanks to my father. He paid them to scramble my DNA and now he pays for me to live in this awesome house. So I kinda sat around waiting for my life to begin. I tried to escape a few times, but secretly, I love training people its super fun.

Then they brought me Dylan.


	5. Princess Hunter

"Miss Hunter!...Miss Hunter!...HUNTER!"

"Mmm."

"Don't play stupid with me young lady. Come when you're called."

"I'm busy."

"Stop acting like a princess and get down here." (The top floor can only be reached by flying, it was my bedroom and hang out zone when I didn't want to be bothered. Along with an aesome living room and guestroom)

"I am a princess. I am princess of the mutants. I am princess of the forbidden castle where no one ever comes. Now don't you take that tone of voice with me oh slave or I shall have you tossed to the alligators in the moat."

"HUNTER...I will take away your allowance…and TV…and Internet…and cell phone…and um…no more riding…and ill take away the puppy and—"

"Oh stuff it." I jumped off the edge of my indoor balcony and flew down to the first floor. I intentionally had a bad landing and whapped Harry (the butler/my caretaker) with my wing. I flopped on the floor crossing my legs.

"Hunter…you're impossible." He said dusting himself. I grinned up at him. Even though I made life miserable for Harry, we had a good time teasing each other. He had raised me since I was a little girl. He and his wife Nancy had been taking care of me ever since the beginning.

Suddenly I noticed someone behind him. There were two men. One was wearing a black suit. Crap. One of my "employers". I jumped up, not really looking at the second man. I was in trouble. I was wearing short jean shorts and a white v neck. I was supposed to be wearing something more professional whenever an Itex official came to visit. Only usually I had more warning.

"Miss Annemarie." He said coldly.

"Good afternoon sir!" I stood up and straightened my wings out. "Can I get you some lemonade?"

"Annemarie. We do not spend millions of dollars so you can fool around and torment your caretaker."

"I just trained a top secret leopard woman…"

"Mara was _Panthera pardus_."

"I knew that." Leopard woman was my nickname for her.

"Yes well we have a new person for you to train." Being an incredibly fast thinker, I looked over at the man behind him. A nearly fell on the floor again. This fella was cute. He looked about my age, with turquoise eyes, sandy blonde hair, broad shoulders, strong arms and… "Annemarie. This is Dylan."

"Hello Dylan. I am Hunter." I blushed a little. I had little experience with attractive males. I had trained a many, but none had been drop dead gorgeous. Omega had been cute, but creepy, short and fake.

"Hunter? Or Annemarie?" Dylan smiled. He had perfect lips and white teeth.

"Annemarie when the stiffs are around. But if I'm to train you then Hunter is good."

"Annemarie! I'm right here!" The man in black whose name I can never remember snarled. "Goodness Harry don't you teach her manners!"

"She's incredibly forgetful sir. Plus the ADHD, she just cant help it" Harry was such a good liar. I remembered everything. But yes…I have bad ADHD, and they had caught me on one of those 'off the pill days'.

"Here is the paperwork. I'll return in two weeks. You can find all the information about his training session in here. We will be sending specialists every so often to help you."

"Specialists? Excuse me? I am the most specialized specialist you are ever going to find."

"We need Dylan to be perfect, and you, have your… limitations"

Mindbending time. _You most certainly are right oh dearest Hunter. I shall entrust him into your most capable hands until you deem him ready. No specialists will be sent. You have no limitation. _He stared at me and blankly repeated the words I stuck into his head.

"Good day darling. And have a nice visit Dylan, learn a lot, pay attention, I'll check in soon and the rest of your stuff will be dropped off in a few hours." He finished grandly.

"Yeah bye-bye now" I waved to him and closed the door firmly behind him.

"Hey Harry, I know you were planning to take Nancy out tonight, so why don't you go get ready for that. You don't want to be late."

"But Hunter—"

"I'll see that he's taken care of. I don't want to disappoint Nancy because Itex forgot to warn us. I'm a big girl" I grinned and patted his shoulder. The old man smiled at me.

"Your wish is my command." He laughed and walked away. (Did I mention he has the awesome British accent? Well yeah its great.)

"Alright Dylan. I am Hunter, don't call me Annemarie here its way to formal. Ill take you to the guest rooms, do you want a flyer room, or a normal mutant room?" I snorted…haha a normal mutant room. He seemed to think it was funny too. This is why Harry usually does the introductions. I'm awkward with people.

"Whats the difference?" He raised his eyebrows. Dang. He was cute.

"Well, a flyer room you have to fly to get to, a normal mutant room is one you can walk into." I wish I was better at sounding intelligent.

"A flyer room please, I like the idea of that. Only…I'm not a good flyer." Dylan looked a little guilty. Poor kid. Given wings but he doesn't know how to fly. That's odd. Ive known how to fly since I was a baby.

"Only one way to learn." I grinned evilly. "Lets start right now. Follow moi." I lead him up a flight of stairs into my private conservatory. There is a nice balcony surrounding it. "Have you ever tried flying?"

"Yeah, but only in small spaces."

"Cool." Then I grabbed him and pushed him of the balcony. He yelped and tried to grab onto me, but I jumped into the air away from him. He fell a little ways and then shot out his wings. They were much bigger than mine and were a very ark brown. He flapped them a little and managed to slow his fall.

"You idiot!" He yelled at me. I grinned and soared away from him. He watched me and copied me. He was clumsy but managed to get safely to the ground. He fell into a little heap. I landed gracefully and swirled my wings around me. (I had to prove to him I could land gracefully after he saw me crash land inside the mansion.)

"Show off." He glared at me.

"Nice job. I will be honored to take you on as my Padawan Learner."


	6. Padawan Learner

**Dylan**

Roger arrived at my 'apartment' around eight. He told me what was going to happen. At this point, all I knew was that I had a mission. And I was ready for anything.

"Good morning Dylan. It's time to go." Roger was a man of few words. "We have a long car ride, I will brief you then." I followed Roger out to of the hall where I had been living for as long as I can remember which was about a month. I stepped into a black limo and sat down. We rode in silence for a long time. Then Roger began explaining.

"18 years ago a man paid us to mutate his daughter. This girl became the most powerful mutant ever created. However since she was privately owned we could not experiment on her. So we created copies of her, but nothing is as good as the original. This girl is called Annemarie. Over the years she has trained some of our top mutant agents. However, we have reason to believe she is up to something…we believe she is hacking our computers and secretly running our company. We do not have evidence, of this. Dylan you are an untrained Clone. Annemarie thinks she is training you to be our next top mutant. Your job is to get close to her, learn what is going on and report to us. You will also learn to be an excellent fighter and everything else Annemarie teaches you. Questions?"

"What is she like?"

"Annemarie is a shorter mutant. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. She is stern and quiet. She is controlled and fierce. She will work your butt off and display no emotion. She has no manners and is very powerful. Getting her to open up to you will be very difficult. This is why your training session with her will last two years."

"Two years?"

"Yes. Here is a laptop with all the things we know about her. Because of Annemarie's intense intelligence you may never send us information via internet. She would probably get a hold of it. Therefore you will take careful notes and store them here. Never use this laptop to go online. All of the mutant training rooms at her mansion are equipped with a computer. That you may use for whatever you like. The rest of your things will be along later. A tire popped on the truck just before we left."

"Will she be training other mutants with me?"

"No. Usually she has a few at a time, but we have reserved her for you."

Cool. I got two years locked up with a stiff girl who was going to work me to death. Not exactly the most exciting thing ever. But still, it was something. I am a clone. My body belonged to an 18 year old boy who died in a car crash in Canada. They managed to save him/me by cloning me. However I have no memory of that life.

A few hours later we arrived at Annemarie's training mansion. It was in the middle of nowhere. The house was huge. She had a barn full of horses and a really tall turret which looked like a conservatory. The house had a huge glass dome in the center of the roof. There was also a gigantic swimming pool with a waterfall.

We entered the house and were greeted by an elderly man with a British accent.

"Good morning gentlemen."

"Hello Harry."

"How can I help you?"

"I'm here to drop of Dylan."

"Beg your pardon? There are no trainees scheduled for this month."

"You did not receive the email?"

"No sir."

"Well I am terribly sorry for the inconvenience. Dylan will be here for the next two years. Annemarie will train him." Roger seemed annoyed. It was rather funny though, such a top secret plan failing because they forgot to schedule something.

"Come in." The man, Harry, seemed annoyed but he was being as respectful as possible. "I shall call Hunter, but she will probably be…difficult."

"Annemarie." Roger snapped.

"She prefers to be called Hunter here in _her_ house." Harry replied coolly. He led the way into a sitting room, that was near the kitchen. He walked over and pushed a button. I looked around the room. It was neat and well furnished. There was comfortable tan couch and a few red sitting chairs. The walls of the sitting room were creamy and so was the kitchen. I'm not going to describe everything I saw as it would take forever. The most interesting thing however was the room attached to the kitchen. It was about 25 feet wide and perfectly circular. The floor was a dark rich wood, probably cherry. There was a flight of fancy stairs leading up to the second floor. The second floor had a balcony that wrapped around the circular room like and indoor balcony with a fancy railing. Above that was another floor. This had no stairs attached, and no railing around its balcony.

"She's ignoring my paging." Harry muttered. He then picked up his cell phone and dialed a number. He groaned and I guess, she had ignored his call.

"Miss Hunter!..." Harry called up the circular room. There was silence. "Miss Hunter?" More silence "HUNTER!"

"Mmm." A lod groan echoed down to us.

"Don't play stupid with me young lady. Come when you're called."

"I'm busy." Annemarie/Hunter sounded bored.

"Stop acting like a princess and get down here."

"I am a princess. I am princess of the mutants. I am princess of the forbidden castle where no one ever comes. Now don't you take that tone of voice with me oh slave or I shall have you tossed to the alligators in the moat."

"HUNTER...I will take away your allowance…and TV…and Internet…and cell phone…and um…no more riding…and ill take away the puppy and—"

"Oh stuff it." Then she appeared. All I saw was a blur of white and honey brown. There was a loud thump and a girl landed on the floor. Her wings flew everywhere, she even hit Harry.

"Hunter…you're impossible." Harry shook himself and rolled his eyes. The girl straightened and shook out her wings smiling at the old man.

Roger began lecturing her and talking to her. But I stopped listening. I had pictured a stiff girl with perfect hair, perfect makeup, in a professional suit with glasses and high heels and a shrill voice. But Annemarie/Hunter was nothing like I had imagined. She was beautiful. Her hair was long and blonde, but full of many different colors of yellow, gold, honey, brown and even some red. It was layered and flowed around her face. Her eyes were grey blue and glittered as she talked. Her lips were perfect and light pink. She had a slight crook in her teeth, but it was cute. Her cheeks were full and pink. Annemarie/Hunter had thin arms that were lightly corded with muscle and the rest of her body was perfect. She wore a plain white v-neck tee shirt and jean shorts that were faded and well loved. Her wings were brown, but a lighter brown than mine. They looked strong and not a single feather was out of place, despite her recent crash landing. I had only met a few girls wile living at the apartment. They had all been either scientists and were way older than me, or mutants with queer unattractive features.

Roger had told me she was stiff and serious. But what I gathered from her conversation with Roger, she seemed to be a sassbox. According to Harry she had ADHD. I think that since they were not expecting us, we had caught her on a 'off the pill day'. Which I liked. She seemed fun.

After a few minutes Roger left with a bewildered look on his face. Annemarie ordered Harry to go a date with his wife and told me to call her Hunter. She told me a few things and then led me up to the conservatory. She chatted about random things. Then she pushed me off the edge. It was scary but it helped me learn to fly a lot. Then she showed me my room. It was on the top floor and I had to fly to get into it. It was really cool and close to her room.

"Alright Maverick. Dinner time." Great add that to my list of growing nicknames from Hunter. She referred to me as Padawan a few times and now I was Maverick? But I liked it. She was becoming my friend really fast and I liked it.

"You cook Princess?" I couldn't help teasing her. I had only known her a few hours, but it felt like forever.

"Very well little buddy." She giggled and jumped off the ledge that led down into the kitchen. I hesitated; it was a little scary, just jumping off a ledge. But I did it. My landing wasn't as graceful as hers but I was a beginner what can I say? "So…what would you like? You're not a vegetarian are you?"

"Nope. But I'm allergic to glutton, sugar, nuts, food coloring and salt." She looked at me raising one of her perfect light brown eyebrows. "I'm kidding." I smiled at her. She laughed.

"I though so. Here take this." She handed me a blob of dough. Together we made pizza. Not just any pizza. We went all out. We made a regular cheese and pepperoni, a barbecue chicken, a pesto and chicken pizza, and a cookie pizza. It was the most fun I ever had. We were covered in flour and spent most of the time sitting on the sitting room couch talking while the pizzas cooked. Since both of were bird kids, we had intense metabolisms and ate almost everything. She was right, she was an amazing cook.

"Ok now as a conclusion to your first day here at camp train your butt off lets go swimming."


	7. Swimming

**Hunter**

He was easy to talk to. I loved every second of our afternoon together. It was the first time we had ever met but, I liked it. We made pizza together. Unfortunately, he is one of the rare few whose mind I cannot read. It's annoying. I want to know if he likes me, or if I annoying him to death. Rather than read the information files of my job description with him, I asked him. (briefs bore me to death). He told me he was here for two years so man, he better like me or these next years are gonna suck.

I decided to take him swimming. I have a great pool so why not? I flew up to the top floor and into my room. I slipped into my turquoise bikini. I put my cloths on top of it and flew to the bottom. Dylan came out a little while later. He was wearing a dark brown bathing suit and a white shirt.

We trotted out to the pool together. In a comfortable silence. I was so happy I could burst. I loved having people here with me. I had been lonely since Mara had been taken away. It was a perfect gift, a new friend…that was a guy…that was super attractive…that was here with me for two years. Half of me hoped we became the best of friends, but half of me hoped we didn't, parting would be difficult.

"Wow. That's a sweet pool" Dylan muttered. He was right. It was huge. It had a really deep end with a diving board. It had a shallow end with stairs. It had a little loungy in the watery spot attached to the side. I had a rock overhang that had a waterfall going down it. The whole thing was made to look as natural as possible. The pool was lined with really cool smooth rocks. (except for the loungy thing, that was cushy). The diving board looked like a rock…but it wasn't. The best part was, that it was dark outside, but lights from inside the pool provided plenty of light. There was also a hot tub nearby.

He slipped off his shirt and I had to catch my breath. He was ripped. His chest was covered in hard muscle and he had a lovely eight pack. His arms, as I had noted earlier were muscular, but not gross. He flexed his muscles, stretched his wings, and dove into the water. I shook my head, trying to think clearly again. I slipped off my clothing and dove in after him.

"I love swimming." He said as I surfaced.

"Me too…heh watch this." I went under water and pushed myself off the bottom. I used my wings to propel myself out of the water and into the air. Flying wet is difficult, but manageable. I flew about 15 feet into the air and then cannonballed into the deep end. I splashed Dylan with a huge wave.

"You did that on purpose!" He sputtered.

"Maybe" We fooled around some more. Until almost ten.

"Hunter! Are you swimming? It's nearly ten!" Harry came running out.

"Yes I'm swimming. Care to join us?" I swam over to the edge of the pool closest to Harry.

"No thank you. But you really should go to bed. And why did you keep Dylan up so late? He's probably exhausted."

"Good point. Drowning a guest would be problematic. Imagine explaining that one to the scientists. Alright Dylan bedtime sonny."

We dried off and went inside. I had to shower, the chlorine makes my hair green if I don't. I drifted off to sleep thinking about how to begin Dylan's training session.


	8. Apple Cake and Juice

**Dylan**

I had only met Hunter a few hours ago, but we were already good friends, thanks to her craziness. I won't recount the entire story, but basically, we went swimming. Even though I don't remember any of my life before I was a mutant clone, I do know how to swim. Before they brought me here the scientists taught me how to swim. At the apartment there was a pool. I suppose you don't know what the apartment is? Well basically it's a hotel for mutants. Special experiments are kept there until they are needed for secret missions, testing, and what not. Only very good mutants are kept there, the failures or the one who are being tested on constantly are kept in cages at various schools about the world.

Anyway. Just saying…Hunter looked very attractive in her turquoise bikini. Maybe that is impolite but I don't care. I am rather embarrassed to write down everything, but I will admit she has the perfect body.

I slept surprisingly well that night. The bed was comfortable. As usual, I woke up at 7:00. Honestly, I had no clue what to do this morning. I got dressed and flew down into the kitchen. There was a plump elderly woman cooking.

"Good morning dearie! You must be Dylan. It's a pleasure to meet you" She wiped her hands on her apron and shook my hand. "I'm Nancy, Harry's wife."

"Hello, its nice to meet you." I said smiling.

"Why don't you sit down, are you hungry? I made an apple cake, but it wont be ready for a while, Hunter doesn't usually get up till 8:00. Would you like cereal? Or toast? Or an English muffin? Or, oatmeal? I could make you eggs if you want? And sausage?"

"A piece of toast would be great, please, I'll wait for that cake it smells wonderful, but I am starving right now." I sat down at one of the stools positioned next to the island.

"Coming right up! Do you want butter? Jam? Peanut butter? Honey? Nutella? All of it?" Dang. This woman could talk fast. I wonder if she knew one could breathe between words?

"What is Nutella?"

"Spreadable chocolate you'll love it!" Then she made me toast with the chocolate stuff on it. It was actually pretty good.

"Thank you very much Nancy."

"Oh you're welcome darling. It's so nice to have a mutant with manners! Most of our visitors don't even talk to me at all! And you've met Hunter. She's a doll, I do love her, but she gets moody and acts spoiled sometimes. But it's understandable. Do you know why she is here?"

"Vaugly"

"Her billionaire father paid some scientists to mess up her DNA. Then to keep people from finding out he hid her here. He built this wonderful house for her. He used to come visit us, but then he become the president and now I think she gets and email once a month. He has a new wife, Hunter's mother died you see, and he quiet a few normal children. Hunter gets so upset when she sees them on the news. She doesn't like that they get him and she doesn't. Harry and I have raised the poor dear since she was a baby. But it's not the same since we are not her legitimate parents." Nancy stopped to drink some of her tea.

"Wow, poor girl, she seemed happy to me." I felt bad for her, even though most mutants have it way worse.

"She is happy because she knows she is lucky. A few years ago she learned there were more mutants like her and they are tormented and tested on and used like slaves. Ever since she has been happier. Only…something very odd changed." She stopped to drink more tea.

"Oh?" I was afraid she had stopped, and I was rather hoping she would finish the story. I didn't need to worry, Nancy loved talking.

"Well, she started locking herself in her room and spending hours on her laptop. But that isn't the weirdest thing. Every so often she closes her eyes and 'goes away'."

"Goes away?"

"Yes! It's like she isn't even there, she just drifts off and concentrates deeply on some thought. Or like she's asleep, only she sleeps well enough during the night. Plus she has so much energy she doesn't need to take a few naps a day. Anyway, just as a heads up, she does it quiet often. So don't be surprised when she does it. And if its during your training session, I'd say, take the opportunity to have a break." Nancy winked at me and looked at her watch. She looked over at the circular 'vertical hallway'. Seconds later Hunter crash landed on the floor. Her hair was a mess and she was wearing pajamas.

"She isn't a morning person." Nancy whispered to me. "Good morning darling, I've made your favorite…Apple cake!"

"Hello Nancy. It smells very good. You know what I hate most about being a bird kid? I am always hungry! If I wasn't starving to death right now I could be sleeping in my comfortable bed as much as I want. I think I need a food service that comes up to my bedroom." She walked into the kitchen without folding up her wings. She opened the fridge and got a glass of juice. "Mornin' D-boy" she sat down next to me.

"Hunter…why can we not serve you breakfast in bed?"

"Because I insisted on having the top floor free of stairs. And you can't fly."

"Thank you." Nancy turned to fetch something from a cupboard. "HUNTER!" Nancy yelled as she tripped over one of the huge golden brown wings belonging to Hunter. Faster than lightning Hunter caught her. Unfortunately her unfolded wings whipped around and knocked over her juice, Nancy's tea and the teapot. Juice spilled all over my lap.

"OH HUNTER. WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT FOLDING YOUR WINGS UP WHEN YOURE IN THE KITCHEN?" Nancy shrieked.

"That I must fold them up." Hunter said reluctantly looking at the floor.

"Clean up the mess you featherhead" Nancy said, but she couldn't help laughing.

Hunter was ridiculous. But it was funny. She then tossed me a towel for drying the juice of me. The rest of breakfast was uneventful, only the apple cake was the best thing (besides Hunter's pizza) I have ever eaten. If the people here cook so well, it's a wonder Hunter isn't hugely fat, even with her mighty metabolism.

"Allrighty Dylan, 15 minutes of free time then we will meet in my office which is over there, for briefing and scheduling out your training session." She flew off into her room. I flew up into my room, to change out of my juice covered clothing.


	9. Until I Fall Over and Die?

**Hunter**

Well, breakfast had been a success. Dylan probably thinks I'm a Fruit Loop but that's ok. He had Nancy's apple cake, he would never want to leave now! Haha, not like he had a choice. My entire property was surrounded by an electric net that would shock anyone who touched it nearly to death…except birds. No one could escape this place unless Roger came and took them. Ok, well Nancy and Harry could leave whenever they liked, but whatever.

Anyway I met Dylan in my office shortly after breakfast. My office is a nice place, I guess, it has a computer, file cabinets, and a wall covered in pictures of every mutant I had ever trained. I spend about three hours a year in here.

He knocked on the door and I let him in.

"Welcome to Hunter's office. Here is where they think I spend all of my time, yet really this is probably the only time you will ever see the office. So take a good look, ask questions and then we will get down to business."

"Ok" He said laughing. He looked around the room "Can we look at those pictures?"

"Sure" We walked over together. "This is Freya, she was my first student. She was part fish. I guess you could call her a mermaid, whenever water touched her she could become a mermaid. Here this is Josh, he was part bear, and he is really strong. That there is Mitchie, she is part cheetah and can run really fast. Here is Max II, she was one of my best students, and she had wings like us. Oh and this is Mara, my most recent student, she was part panther." I smiled remember good times with all of them. There were about 30 mutants on that wall, but not all of them I had liked.

"What about those guys?" Dylan pointed to my biggest picture frame. It was full of pictures of six bird kids.

"That's the Flock. Here is the original Max, this is Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel…and Total the dog. I have never trained them, but I admire them greatly, someday I want to meet them."

"You stalk them?" Dylan asked grinning at me.

"I have a boring life." I shrugged, but yes, technically he was right, I do stalk them, mostly to try and help them. Since I have aided them with my 'voice in Max's head' I count them as my trainees, but nobody knew about that.

The rest of the day was me doing technical stuff. Like taking down his height, his weight, and the circumference of his biceps (ok so maybe that wasn't necessary, but it was fun). Then I asked him to do pushups.

"What?"

"Get on the ground and do pushups."

"How many?"

"Until you fall over and die." I tried to keep a straight face. He rolled his eyes at me and began. He did 200 pushups. Which was pretty good number.

"Ok great. Sit-up time."

"Until I fall over and die again?"

"You're getting the idea."

He did 450.

"Swell job Mr. Dylan. Ok now how long can you fly? So just take off and stay in the air right here for as long as you can." Another eye roll.

He did five minutes.

"Ok here's a bottle of water. Take five minutes then we will see how long you can run for."

He jogged steadily around the property for about 30 minutes, then I got bored.

"Lunch time!" I decided and we went inside the cool house. Nancy made lemonade and sandwiches. We ate in silence at first.

"So you drill all of your subjects to death?"

"Of course."

"So…"

"Can I do all of the things I force you to do? Of course I can. When you can beat me at any of the things I make you do, you get to be the trainer…for a day. If you ever become more powerful than me completely, then you can be the master."

"How many of your students have ever beaten you?"

"Josh beat me at pushups; Mitchie beat me at running, and Max II beat me at sit-ups, and pushups." I was rather proud of the fact that out of all the mutants I had ever seen, the flyers were the most powerful overall. No school like the old school. Haha.

"What is your record number of pushups?" Dylan asked

"I'm not going to say."

"Why?"

"Because break time is over."


	10. Horses

**Dylan**

After the morning activities of seeing how good I am at various things, Hunter made a schedule up of what I would be learning.

9:00-9:55 Physics Class.

9:55-10:05 Snack

10:05-11:00 Math Class

11:05-12:00 History/literature Class

12:00-1:00 Lunch and break

1:00-1:30 Fitness training

1:30-2:45Flying training

2:45-3:00 Snack and break

3:00-4:00 Fighting

"What? I have actual school classes in the morning?" I was shocked; I thought I was here to be trained as a warrior.

"Physics and math help you understand yourself better. After a year we will switch over to Biology. I only turn out intelligent people Dylan."

"And how does history and literature help me?"

"Don't you want to be a well rounded person?"

"I guess…"

"Trust me, the more you know the better life will be, plus you never know when you may need it. This schedule is for Monday through Thursday. On Friday we will go horse back riding; you will learn a foreign language, write me and official paper of what you learned over the week, one short Tae-Kwon-Do class and go swimming. Saturday you will have to do at least an hour and a half of language, but Sunday will be completely free of me forcing work on you."

"So do you intend to teach me all of this?"

"Of course! I am great at all of these things. I also speak eight languages fluently."

"What language must I speak?"

"You pick…French, German, Spanish, Arabic, Chinese, Japanese, Korean or Hebrew."

"Wow…"

"I like to be intelligent. Plus I have all the time in the world, why should I waste it?"

"Ok, does this schedule start tomorrow?"

"Yes, even though it is Tuesday…you skipped a day. Next I will take you to the work out room and we can begin your Tae-Kwon-Do training. After that I will show you my barn. Then I am going swimming. You may join me if you like."

"Sounds good, I love swimming and you have a great pool."

The fighting class was pretty cool. We started with basic things like which parts of the body make the best weapons. Apparently there are six main ones. The heel, the area just above one's knee, the knuckles, the palm, the meaty part on the part of your hand opposite your thumb, and the elbow (the squishy part just above, or just below the elbow). Then she showed me stances and simple punches and jabs.

After that we had a snack. Hunter loved food and I was hungry so when she suggested eating, I was definitely ok with it. We had some almond croissants. I practically died with how wonderful they tasted.

Then she insisted on going to the barn. I am not a horse guy, but she's the boss. I thought Hunter was beautiful before, but when she walked into that barn and saw her horses, her face changed. It wasn't just happy or joking, it was pure joy. Her eyes softened and her face became gentler. Her entire body seemed to show love for these animals. I'm not really sure how to describe her, but I'm sure you know what it's like when you see some who is perfectly happy. She brushed her fingers across the first horse's face.

"This is Nimrodel." It was a small grey horse. "She is an Arabian, look at how perfect she is. Don't tell anyone, but she is my favorite"

"Where did you get her name?"

"_The Lord of the Rings_ I think…but it may have been _The Simarillion_, but then again, it could have been _The Unfinished Tales_…whatever, one or J.R.R Tolkien's books."

"What about this guy?" I pointed to a huge black horse

"Inigo. From _The Princess Bride_. He's another one of my favorites. He's gentler than Nim, she's rather wild sometimes."

"Are going to introduce them all? You seem to really love them."

"I do. This is Gypsy, I've had her the longest well except for Patches, but hes MIA." She pointed to a palomino mare, and then to a smaller dark gray horse. "That is Monet, he is Inigo and Nimrodel's son. He's about three years old now. Anyway now you've met them, you can go do whatever now. I think I'm going to stay and brush them down, and probably work with the Monet. He needs to be trained."

"I can help you brush them." I don't really know why I said that.

"It's ok, I understand, not everyone likes them as much as I do, and you must be tired."

"I'll help you." I said firmly, I didn't really have anything else to do. And, as long as you don't tell anyone, I could look at Hunter being perfectly happy any day. Just seeing her perfectly happy made me happy. She smiled.

"Well then, we'll start with Inigo." We brushed all of the horses together. It was a lot of fun. She was telling me stories of past mutants with her horses. Most of the mutants had not liked that Hunter made them ride. But according to Hunter riding makes one learn patience, and it is soothing. Hunter seemed to love the fact that she was the boss. Hunter told me that she would make me do all kinds of things to learn patience and what not. I as actually looking forward to it…whatever it may be.

The day ended with some wonderful food that Nancy made and a swim in the pool. I was up in my room writing down everything that had happed, as I was ordered to do. It was rather depressing, remembering that my real mission was to spy on Hunter. But so far she seemed completely innocent.


	11. Long Time, No Annoy

**Hunter**

I showed Dylan my horses. They are the love of my life. I could spend every second with them. Here let me just tell you about them.

Nimrodel=My favorite. She's a small flea bitten grey Arabian with a dished face.

Inigo=My second favorite. He's a big black Frisian.

Gypsy=My third favorite, my first horse. She's a palomino Morgan.

Monet=My baby. He's actually three years old. He is the son of Nimrodel and Inigo.

Patches=my first pony. I didn't sow him to Dylan because…he was somewhere out in the fields. He's really small, like a big dog size. Like all ponies, he's a sassbox and a half. Plus he has a tendency to bite people.

Anyway.

Nancy made Chicken Piccata. Which if you have never had it. Go make your mother/aunt/father/grandma/bestfriend/uncle/grandpa/stepmother/stepfather/boyfriend/girlfriend go make it for you. Right now. Unless you are allergic to lemons. It's chicken with a lemony sauce and capers. I never eat the capers but whatever. Oh and usually a noodle of some kind. I like orzo best with it.

We swam in the pool again. It was a similar experience to last night. Only tonight, Dylan was able to fly and drop into the pool from the air. Which is so much fun. Just saying.

Mmmm…I went onto my laptop. A few clicks and various satellites brought me to Max and her flock's location. They were in Texas. In some mountains near Mexico. They were talking about Fang's blog. These kids were starting to get kinda famous. Mmmm I wonder what fortune cookie advice I could drop into Max.

Me _Connections are important Max_

Max _Voice. Long time no annoy_

Me _You were doing pretty well on your own_

Max *lots of random thoughts about me stalking her and her irritations, but happiness I hadn't completely ditched her*

Me _Everyone is always alone Max. That's why connections are important_

Max _Have you been reading Hallmark cards again?_

Me _ Connections Max. Remember your dream?_

Max _You mean my dream of becoming the first avian-American Miss America?_

Me *Random stuff about connections and dreams and charming nonsense.*

Max _Voice? Where are all the Erasers?_

Me _They're dead, Max. They've all been retired. Dead. They've been retired. All around the world, every branch of the organization has been terminating their recombinant-DNA experiments. You're among the only ones left. And they're coming for you._

There I zapped out of her mind and turned the computer off. Usually I didn't give her direct information. I usually tried to make her figure everything out on her own. Over the years of teaching people I have discovered that when one discovers something for themselves, they remember it better. Plus Max should know how to use her brain. I suppose I haven't been keeping you very up to date. But yeah, that's the reason I don't have any mutant trainees besides Dylan right now. They are killing them off and I'm not really needed anymore.

Sources.

Patterson, James, _Maximum Ride: Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports. _New York, NY; Little, Brown and Company. 2007 Print.

And if you're interested it's from chapter 8-9ish in the book


	12. My Best Friend

**Thanks for commenting you guys. I didnt actually expect that. **

**Dylan**

Hunter was a pretty good teacher. I was really bad at first though. In Physics she explained Newton's first law of motion, about inertia and what not. We soon discovered that I am terrible at math. According to Hunter a third grader would beat me at a calculus test. So we went back to the beginning of math. Like 1+2 and simple multiplication. We started ancient history in my other class. Which was cool I guess.

As usual lunch and all snack times were amazing. The afternoon classes were fun. Hunter was wicked strong, so she kicked my butt at all fitness activities we did. For flying training we jumped off the conservatory several times and practiced gliding. Once I landed on the ground she made me fly back up the tower. At the end of our lesson I could glide very well and was much better at landing.

My fighting class was pretty cool. Hunter showed me her ultimate collection of weaponry. It was rather scary the amount of swords, knives, guns, staffs and mysterious other weapons she owned and knew how to use. By the end of the class I could jab, punch and kick very well.

The next month or two were all pretty much the same. I really loved being with her. We became best friends. She was always ready to hang out, or to kick my butt at anything. She taught me German every Friday and Saturday. Hunter loved having fun so she was constantly finding ways to make me laugh. Even while we were working hard she was entertaining. I really liked that about her, she works hard and does her best at everything, but she doesn't act like she takes things seriously, she has fun with it.

I did notice her drift away, just like Nancy had said she would. She would be in the middle of saying something and then, her eyes would go wide and she would close them. She would concentrate deeply and ignore me completely. She did it once or twice a week during our training session.

And unfortunately…once while we were swimming.

**Hunter**

Months went by, Dylan was great. I really liked him. He was probably my best friend ever…except maybe…No, nevermind. He was not my friend. I hated him.

Anyway. One day I was swimming with Dylan. I felt a weird yank on my brain. Like, I sometimes get when I should contact Max. Normally I just go talk to her…mentally. Thinking I would take a 30 second check in and out of her brain I left and focused on her and not swimming. She was on an operating table. She was going to have someone take a chip out of her hand…wait a second…I just had a conversation with her about not having that stupid chip removed, like yesterday! The idiot wasn't listening to me. I remembered I was still swimming…I had to leave Max's mind so I could prevent myself from drowning. She better not get that chip removed! I know she wanted to make it harder for people to track her…but each flock member had one, plus there were other ways of tracking her. This would not help her, it would probably only hurt her hand. Maybe even cause her to lose it completely.

Me _Max, I forbid you to take out the chip._

Max _Yeah, forbid me. That's always worked so well for everyone else._

I tried to force her to stop the procedure, but then they doped her up on Valium and I couldn't even talk to her anymore. I watched in horror for several minutes, then I remembered I was supposed to be swimming.

I woke up to Dylan smacking my face.

"Hello! Hunter? Wake up. I don't know where Harry is and I have no clue how to do CPR, or mouth to mouth, or even put on a freaking band-aid!" He was leaning over me breathing hard. His faced showed panic and water dripped down out of his hair onto my face.

I coughed a little and blinked my eyes

"What happened?"

"You did a weird little zone out thing and practically drowned! I thought you were playing around but then after you were under for like 10 minutes and hadn't moved I got worried. What happened you idiot?"

"You're funny when you freak out." Wow. What an intelligent response.

"What?"

"Err, thank you Dylan."

"You're welcome." He calmed down to his usual gentle self. "Why do you that?"

"I don't know…it just happens?" I shrugged. He glared at me. "I'm sorry Dylan."

"You scared me Hunter." He looked away. My stomach twisted. I felt sorry I had done that to him. "I'd rather my best friend not die from drowning." In case you didn't catch that…he just called me his best friend.

"Me too." I smiled weakly. "Good thing I have you as a best friend, otherwise I would be dead."

"Let's go inside, I don't want to swim anymore, and if I leave you alone you may drown again"

I stuck my tongue out at him. We dried off and went inside. After eating an early dinner I made him a cake and asked if he wanted to watch a movie with me.

"Sure I love watching movies. But let's do it my living room, I like my couch better than yours"

"Cool, what do you want to watch?"

"the Third Lord of the Rings movie"


	13. Eiffel Towel

**Dylan**

Hunter. She nearly drowned. After I pulled her out of the water I tried to get her to wake up, to even just breathe. My blood pumped eight hundred times faster than usual as I begged her to breathe. I could barely think. God that girl is stupid. But I was so worried about her, seeing her out cold. I that was when I first realized I loved her, when I imagined the world without her. I had liked her since the beginning, but it had just been as a best friend.

She doesn't know this, but I did kiss her. I tried to get her to breathe and I did the only thing I could think of. I tried to give her mouth to mouth. But seriously, I didn't know if I was doing it right, so I stopped.  
>I couldn't stop thinking about how she had nearly died and how soft her lips were. Then of course she asked if I wanted to watch of movie with her, as sort of a peace offering. I really wanted to. I wanted to protect her from everything and anything now. I wanted to be with her constantly. And yes I did pick the 3rd LOTR movie because it was four hours long.<p>

She came into my room around 8.

"Hey" She smiled. She was so pretty. "I brought the movie, I'm so glad you picked this one, its one of my favorites!"

"Yeah, I like it too."

"You sure you want to watch the whole thing? Its rather long"

"Definitely."

"Ok! But in-between halves of the movie we are stopping to take a break and eat cake"

We settled on the big couch and started the movie. Hunter doesn't like the first part of this movie, so she closed her eyes and rested her head on my shoulder. I stopped paying attention to the movie. All I could smell was her. She smelled so good. I couldn't help looking at her whenever I could. It was so cute how she would quote her favorite lines of the movie. She was always talking to me about how this part or that part was different from the book, or how amazing a certain horse was, or how attractive she thought Orlando Bloom was. She was so funny when she got excited and I loved it.

Halfway through the movie we had cake. It was a chocolate cake, she knew chocolate was my favorite. Of course, being the goofball that she is she smeared chocolate frosting on my face. I had to get revenge. We ended up laughing while sitting on the kitchen floor covered in chocolate.

"Lets go watch the rest of the movie" I said trying not to laugh anymore.

"After we wash some of this stuff off." She said tossing me a towel.

We went back to watching the movie. Hunter seemed to be really tired all of a sudden. She stopped commenting on the movie and every so often would drop her head onto my shoulder. (it was the perfect height for her) I liked it when she did that, but I would never admit it. Then her head fell onto my shoulder and she didn't move it. She fell asleep. When I noticed, I smiled and turned off the movie. I didn't want to disturb her, so I just stayed there.

I spent the entire night on the couch with Hunter. It was nice.

**Hunter**

Holy Crap. I fell asleep on Dylan. How embarrassing! Oh…he must think I'm such a weirdy. I was really tired though. Now I have never really fallen asleep on anyone's shoulder but I blame him completely. It's all Dylan's fault. He is the one who has the comfortable shoulder. Not my fault. Plus he smells good. Now don't go running around telling everyone I'm in love with Dylan just cuz I admitted to him have a wicked comfy shoulder and smelling nice, and the fact that I fell asleep on him. Yes he is my best friend, but I can't fall in love with him. I can't. He's leaving in two years and then I will never see him again. Therefore. I will not love him. Well, like, fall in love with him. I do really like him though, he's a great friend.

**Dylan**

Everything Hunter does now seems to make me love her more. It's annoying. Every time she beats me at pushups, every time she teaches me something new, every time she shows me a new flying trick, every time she beats me a free sparring, every time she goes swimming…she is wonderful. Everything about her is attractive to me and I hate those moments of the day where she is not with me.

There is only one thing I cannot stand. When she drifts away. She doesn't do it very often with me around, but I hate it when she does. It reminds me of the day she nearly drowned. And it also reminds me there is something my best friend is hiding from me.

**Hunter**

Max _Come on, Max pull a plan out of your hat, quick._

Me _Go to Europe_

Dylan "WHAT THE HECK! Hunter why do you do that? Please just tell me?"

Me "Shhhhh I'm concentrating"

Nudge "I want to see the Eiffel Towel!"

Max "That's a tower, Eiffel _Tower_ Actually we are headed to…"

Me _England first. Start with England Look for Schools_

Dylan "Earth to Hunter! I wont shut up until you tell me whats going on! You know I wont!"

Max _England is really far away. Ari would never be able to fly across the Atlantic, the rest of us may not even make it._

Me _Go to Washington DC. There's a direct flight from Dulles_

Max _Like a plane?_

Me _Exactly like. Right down to the shiny silver outside._

Max *freaking out about small spaces*

Me _ You'll be fine_

Dylan "If I smacked you while you were doing that would you notice and make me do extra pushups?"

Me "Yes give me 30"

Dylan "I didn't—"

Me "Do them! After that you will learn the importance of meditation."

Dylan "Meditation? You were not meditating."

Me "Was too and now I want 40"

Ugggg. If Dylan wasn't distracting me I would have said France. I completely forgot that Itex's head branch was near Paris. Oh well, a little cultural trip wouldn't kill them.


	14. A Pottery Wheel

**Dylan**

I really do love Hunter, but seriously sometimes I don't understand her. The other day Roger brought in a huge package.

"What is that?" I asked as I drank my coffee. The package looked really heavy but Hunter managed it. She then ran out and grabbed a few smaller ones.

"A pottery wheel."

"A what?"

"A spinning thing you make pots on."

"Since when do you make pots?"

"Never. I have decided to learn. Oh and I making you learn to."

"Why?"

"According to the internet…it teaches patience and precision."

"Do you actually know how to use it?"

"Of course…I don't. Nancy! What room should I use to make pots?" She yelled. Nancy who is off cleaning something came running it.

"WHAT?"

"I bought a pottery wheel. I'm going to learn to make pots?"

"WHY?"

"I thought it would be cool?"

"Hunter you're going to drive me crazy one of these days. You're impossible child! So impulsive!"

"I could use my office…" Hunter mused, not really listening to Nancy "DYLAN! I know the perfect place for it! Come on help me move it and then we can start!"

Right then…I kinda wanted to slap my forehead and groan. I will never understand Hunter.

**Hunter**

So today I made Roger go out and buy me a pottery wheel and clay. Yes it's random but its something I don't know how to do. I decided to put it in my sauna. Yes I have a sauna. But it's not one of my random 'dude I want a sauna' moments. It was the companies' orders. Some of the mutants I've trained were fishy and needed to sleep in moist environments. I never use the sauna in the summer so it was a perfect place for my pottery wheel.

Even though I've read a lot about pottery, learning to use the wheel was almost impossible. But after a few hours of working I made a tiny lopsided pot. I told Dylan he would have to make one next. We would both become master potters!

**Hunter**

The next day was Sunday, so I didn't have to work with Dylan. I woke up and checked in on the Flock. They had landed safely in Heathrow Airport in London. Apparently no erasers had attacked them and the plan had not crashed.

Max _Oh Voicey? Would you cut me a break and give me clear instructions? No... the Voice is MIA. WHICH WAS FINE. I got us this far. Voice was a relatively recent phemomenon. It could stay gone. _

Then there was stuff about seeing Madame Tussaud's, the Crown Jewels, and Buckingham Palace. All the kids were wicked pumped to be in London…except Max. The fun killer.

Me _You know, when you're right, that's all you get to be._

Max WHAT THE HECK?

Mmmm…She was right that was a little weird…even for me. It made more sense in my head.

Max _You wanna explain that? Or is one of those kung fu koans I'm supposed to meditate on at the top of a mountain? Ommmm. _

Oh Max. She cracked me up sometimes.

Me _Yes, you should pursue your mission. But you haven't learned how to balance you leadership. You have to lead, but you must also listen._

Max _And just let them do whatever they want?_

Me _Max, they're children. They're just along for the ride. A strong leader can bend sometimes. _

Max "Fine. We'll take a tour' hit the hot spots. Angel get us on one of those double-decker bus tour things." _You're wrong, Voice…They're kids, but they're not just along for the ride. I need every one of them if I'm going to succeed._


	15. Ratchet

**Dylan**

Around lunchtime one Sunday I was bored and went looking for Hunter. I found her in her room. She was lying on the floor on her stomach looking at a book.

"Whatcha doin'?" I asked walking over to her.

"Oh, nothing…just looking at old scrapbooks." She said looking up and smiling at me.

"Can I see?"

"Sure." She patted the floor next to her. I flopped down and she pointed to a picture. "This is when we had mutant prom." She giggled. "I had 15 mutant trainees at the same time and one of them really liked making dresses. She was enhanced to move very quickly. She sewed them up in all her spare time, for fun. Anyway. She made us all really pretty dresses and insisted we have a mutant prom."

"Wow. That's random. What is it with mutants and being random?"

"Yeah…I don't know. But it was fun. See there that's her. Her name was Sunny. That's George and his name was Stephan. Oh and that is Archibald." She pointed to a picture of several interesting looking people.

"What about this picture?" I pointed to the next one, which had Hunter and two girls in it. Hunter was wearing a lovely blue dress.

"Oh well the girl in the pink dress is Sami and the yellow dress is Mitchie, I showed her to you already. Sami was like a chameleon and could pretty much turn invisible." Hunter turned the page. The next two pages were of her and a guy. She blushed and skipped to the next page. But I flipped it back. The guy was tall and had dark hair and brown eyes. There were pictures of them dancing. There was one picture of him holding her hands and wrapping her own arms around herself. His chin was resting on the top of her head.

"Who's that." I asked. For some reason my voice sounded extremely hoarse.

"Ratchet." She said flatly and turned the page.

"Who is he?"

She looked at me sadly. "He is Nancy and Harry's son. I grew up with him. He was best friend. Last year he got tired of living here. He wanted to go to college, he was really smart and was accepted into Harvard at 16 and left. He promised to write. He never did."

"Were you in love with him?" Yes, I'm paranoid. I love Hunter and I'd rather her not be claimed by some other guy I didn't know about.

She hesitated. Looking sad she answered me slowly. "I did love him. He was younger than me, but he was like a brother. Nancy and Harry were hoping we would get married, but yeah that's not going to happen. He ditched me. He was allowed to come and go as he liked but I always had to stay here. And he left me because he wanted freedom."

"I'm sorry."

"He never even emailed me, or called me, or wrote me a letter, or sent a postcard! Whatever."

"I'm sorry Hunter."

"It's okay." She turned the page and tried to talk to me about other things she and her mutant friends had done. But I could see she was unhappy. She was thinking about the loss of her friend. I hated to see her upset, but I was secretly glad she was not in love with this…Ratchet fellow.

"Come on. Lets go riding." I knew riding was her favorite and it might cheer her up.

"Ok." Wow. She sounded so enthusiastic.

We saddled the horses in silence. She rode Nimrodel and I rode Inigo. She finally cheered up a little. I even got her to laugh. I still didn't like riding, but I did it for Hunter. I would only do it for her.

**Hunter**

I was flipping through an old scrapbook today. Of course Dylan came in. He wanted to look and I let him. I hadn't looked through those books in ages and I forgot about the page with Ratchet and me in it. It brought back many good memories, but also the bad. The memories that made me hate him. He left me and went to a place I couldn't follow him. I had loved him so much. Mostly as a brother. But there was tiny part of me that had a crush on him.

Dylan seemed very interested in the picture of me and Ratchet. I have never seen Dylan look so fiercely interested. It was like he really didn't want me to say that I was in love with Ratchet. Anywayyyy. Dylan is so sweet and caring, he saw I was upset and made me go riding. He knows how much I love it. He tried so hard to make me happy. I really like Dylan. If you promise not to tell anyone, I will admit it's hard for me to take my eyes off of him, its hard for me to breathe when I'm around him, I love the way he smells, I love talking to him, I love it when he argues with me, but…you will not say anything to anyone and I will never admit it. I won't say I'm in love. Especially since he will leave, whether he wants to or not, Dylan will leave and I will be left alone…again.


	16. In the Morning

**Thanks for commenting! It's really swell to see that people like it so far. **

**And yes. Wierdy is a word. Yee who sayeth it is not a word are wierdies. No offence. **

**And yes. Hunter is awesome. **

**Hunter**

**(Hunter in the morning)**

Mhhh. Good morning self. Gee. I'm starving. I wonder what I should eat for breakfast. Did I shower yesterday? Wait a second…what day of the week is it? I wonder what I forgot to do yesterday…Oh well. I should contact Max. It's probably afternoonish over in England. I love sleeping.

What. Are you saying you never talk to yourself in the morning? Yeah right. I'll believe that when pigs fly…oh screw that. Some of these crazy scientists probably already made that. Whatever. I know you talk to yourself when you first wake up so quit lying to yourself…WHO AM I EVEN TALKING TO?

Oh Maxie….what's going on with you…

Mhhh. Kicking evil genius butt…saving the world…raining fire…wait a second. They were in England, they were planning on taking out that Itex. Ehhh. That would be a waste of time. Just a baby school. Let's see what confusing hint can I give Max this morning? I should have sent her straight to Paris. Dang Dylan for distracting me.

Me _Remember the Hydra Max?_

Max _I will never get used to an Uninvited Voice in my head…um…Hydra, Hydra…sounds like a sprinkler?_

Me _No. The Lernaean Hydra, one of the labors of Hercules. Every time Hercules cut off a head, two grew back in its place_

Sometimes I forgot Max didn't spend hours pouring over Ancient Greece and Roman myths like I did.

Max _Oh. That. Yeah I saw a cartoon about it once. What about it?_

Me _Think it through Max. It'll come to you._

Max _Is this one of those metaphor things? Would it kill you to just come out and tell me? _

Yes…yes it would. I can't do Max's work for her. Plus it's good for Max to learn to read between the lines and connect the dots.

Max _Mmmm Hydra. Nope I wasn't getting the connection. Wait, wait a head got cut off two grew back in its place….or something?_

Me _The Hydra itself must be killed, Max. The whole thing at once. This is just one head. Find the body and kill it. _

Max _Thanks a lot Voice; will you make up your mind about just where the heck we're supposed to be going? _"Guys, I do believe France is calling our names."

Good girl Max. Good job, I only helped you a little. She was right I did give her misinformation. Oh well. I can't be helped now. But I am dying of starvation. Off to eat.

*From _Maximum Ride: Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports _chapter 73.

**Dylan**

**(Dylan in the morning)**

Wake up

Get out of bed

Make bed

Get dressed

Brush Hair

Brush teeth (1st time)

*shave if needed*

300 Sit-ups

200 Pushups

Eat breakfast

Brush teeth (2nd time)

Regular Schedule with Hunter

And yes…yes he does have a checklist.

**Breakfast Conversation**

"Hunter your socks don't match"

"So?"

"It's annoying.

"So?"

"Ugggg."


	17. What the Heck?

**Dylan**

Today I learned something great. Hunter is ticklish. Super ticklish. Unfortunately…so am I. It was a bit of an accident this great discovery of mine. We were sparing. I attempted to punch her stomach, but she slipped out of the way. My fist lightly grazed her side. I barely touched her. She jumped in surprise, then sort of fell on the floor.

"Does this mean I win?" I couldn't help grinning, even though I had no clue why she fell.

"Uggg. No."

"Why'd you fall over?"

"Um…no reason?" She was blushing. Mhhh….I must get to the bottom of this. I helped her up, and when she wasn't paying attention to me I brushed her side with my finger. She doubled over giggling.

"What the heck?"

"I'm ticklish! Leave me alone!" She said jumping away from me. I could have some serious fun with this. For the rest of the day I would touch her there and she would be completely incapacitated. (Come on seriously guys any excuse to touch Hunter) Finally in revenge she poked me in the side. It felt like my guts were melting. It was such a funny feeling.

Whenever she poked me my stomach would melt first because she touched me and second because it tickled like crazy.

Today, life is good. I thought to myself.

Then I remembered Roger was coming for a visit tomorrow.


	18. Return of the Fun Killer

**Dylan**

I woke up at the same time as usual and put on especial professional clothing. When I got downstairs, I noticed Hunter was already there. Surprisingly her hair was brushed and pulled back into a neat bun. She wore a nice suit and black heels. She was even wearing makeup…something she never did. She looked exactly like I had pictured her when Roger had originally described her to me.

He walked in around 8:00. He was a timely fellow.

"Good morning Annemarie." He said sharply.

"Hello Roger" She smiled brightly.

"Well, today I will talk to you each personally and then later I will observe a few training sessions and see how far along you have come Dylan."

"Of course, would you like some tea?"

"No, Annemarie, how many times must I tell you…I hate tea."

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. Who first, Dylan or me?"

"Dylan if you don't mind"

"Allright, you know where the office is."

Roger and I left for our chat. He asked me what I learned and if I was enjoying my time.

"I'm glad you are learning. Now, I must ask, how is your mission going?" Roger leaned in and whispered.

"Fine. But I don't think she is the hacker you are looking for."

"So we can terminate your mission now?" He asked looking oddly hopeful. I don't think he likes dealing with Hunter every month.

"No. I need to finish my training, plus if I leave it will look bad. Plus I don't know anything for certain."

"Well. Good luck then."

Roger then got up and left the room, I followed him. After that he had a talk with Hunter. It lasted about five minutes. They both highly disliked each other so they kept it short. The rest of the day went smoothly. He observed how I fought, and flew. According to him I was making good progress. Don't tell him…but I was super happy when he left.

Hunter, being a very observant girl noticed my relief and asked with a sly grin on her face. "Wanna party?"

She was such an imp. I loved it.

"How about a movie?" I asked grinning.

"Sure…but I wont fall asleep on you, don't worry. And I'm baking a cake. I'm too tired."

Honestly, I don't care about not eating cake…but I wish she would fall asleep on me again.

**Hunter**

Return of the Fun Killer, Happieness Destroyer, Captain Buzzkill, yes you guessed. Roger came for a visit.

So, maybe I'm a bad person but yes…yes I was eavesdropping on his mind during his meeting with Dylan. Nothing too interesting. Just stuff about what Dylan learned here and what not. There was also stuff about Dylan being sent here as a spy. But the company has done that before. They always want control so they keep tabs on me. Oh well. They won't find anything. They never do.

I watched another movie with Dylan tonight.

No. I stayed awake the whole time. Even though, he's shoulder is wicked comfy and he smells really good and all I really want to do is lay in his arms for the rest of my life. I stayed awake. Like I said. I will not fall in love with Dylan. No matter how hard it is for me.


	19. Flink

**I couldn't think of a good chapter name so i picked Flink. According to the interent it means a group of 12 or more cows. It has nothing to do with anyting i will ever write about. **

**And sorry, Chapter Flink is rather short. **

**Hunter**

As usual, I checked in on Max when I first woke up. Way over in Europe it was probably around lunchtimeish. I haven't been a huge help to Max lately, it's hard for me to contact her across the ocean and takes an incredible amount of concentration and energy. Plus, she was doing ok I guess. Apparently she was held captive in a castle along with loads of other mutants. Fang was off in California or something with the male part of the flock, so I was a little more worried about Max than usual, but I figured everything would work out in the end. As long as she didn't die.

Anyway I happened to drop into her mind during her fight with Omega, (yeah if you remember he's a pet mutant…or like one they made and think is super cool so they take good care of him and stuff…plus he's also like, I'm not sure how to describe it, but lets say soulless.) shortly after she broke a bone in her hand. Max was a killer, but Omega had been trained…excuse me…programmed for combat. Unfortunately for him/them I remembered one tiny detail about my day long session with him. He can't track fast things.

Me _He can't track fast things_

Immediately max experimented with this fact. She waved her hand in front of his face. He silver eyes had difficulty following it. Max punched him in the face. Go Maxie! She even managed to break it. (For normal humans it only takes about 7-9 pounds of pressure to break a nose. Max probably hit him with more than that but whatever). Not long after the breakedge of the nose Max won. But, like a good girl she didn't kill him. Not long after avid bird kind/Fang blog fans attacked the castle and Max and her mini clan escaped.

See? I told you they'd be fine.

**This is from chapter 123 in book three.**

**Dylan**

So the other day I was surfing the internet and I came across something very interesting. It was called, _Fang's Blog_. It was the blog of a guy named Fang, in case you were curious. The most interesting thing about this was that Fang and his friends were mutants. Not just any mutants. They were butt kicking avian-human mutants. Like Hunter and me. The blog talked about how evil scientists were taking over the world and creating mutants.

I felt like I was hit by a freight train. Was I working for evil scientists?


	20. You are Not a Super Cool Kung Fu Master

**Hunter**

"OKAY. Dylan. I'm going to put this vest on you before you fly today. It's weighted. It weights about 30 pounds. Every day I will increase the weight by a little, it will help you become a stronger flyer. So basically, what I want you to do today is fly up to the tower, land and then fly back down. Okay, go. Now." I smiled. Sometimes being the harsh master was fun. It was like being in a movie or something. You know? Like all those movies where there's the super awesome trainer whose like 'I'm so awesomely all powerful do as I order and someday you too will be great'. You all know what I'm talking about.

So yes. I admit it. I sat on a comfy lawn chair with pink lemonade and a book while Dylan flew up and down with extra weight on him. Once that had been me, so it felt good to spread the love.

"Hunter, I have a bloody nose" Dylan said landing clumsily next to me. He was exhausted from flying up and down for like…ever. His nose was bleeding, rather gushing like a faucet. Mhhh. Oh now for the moral battle…which is better…to have him suck it up and keep going in the hope he becomes hardier and doesn't faint from blood loss or…to help him.

Being the sap, I chose to help him. I may be a harsh teacher, but I hate blood, I hate having nosebleeds, and I also kinda, sorta am starting to fall in love with him. Sadly, by the time I had decided to help him he got blood all over his shirt.

"Dylan? Don't you know that when your nose bleeds you pinch it?"

"Really?" His eyes grew big and he grabbed his nose with his hand.

"Come on lets go" I grabbed his free hand and we left for the kitchen.

"Here" I handed him a tissue "pinch it over your nose" He followed directions. We sat there in silence for a little while.

"Can we go swimming today?" He asked. Yes he was still pinching his nose, and we all know how funny it sounds when people talk while holding their nose. I couldn't help grinning.

"Sure. But not till after your nose has stopped bleeding. Sharks are attracted to blood. They have good noses."

"Since when are there sharks in your pool?"

"Luck favors the prepared."

"You're not very good at playing the mysterious kung-fu master with impossible training tasks and fortune cookie sayings." He said shaking his head at me smiling. Oh goodness. That boy is so cute when he smiles. Its like I can see into his heart, his eyes are like the sea before a storm, only better. His lips are perfect. So is his nose...even if he was covering it with a bloody tissue. Even if his hair was a mess and he had dirt smudged on his check. Something about it made him look 8 times hotter than usual. More…epic, rugged and handsome.

"Well I can try harder if you like."

"You still haven't explained the shark thing to me."

"Never mind. How's your nose?"

"It's almost done bleeding."

"Great swimming time!" I jumped up…it was a hot day…like many days down here in…like I'm gonna tell you where my secret mutant training facility is. You can know we're on the southern side of the USA and its warm pretty much all the time. This is probably why the Itex Company refused to install a ski mountain for me a few years ago. Dang they are so self centered! All the ever say is 'No Hunter you cannot make your own movie about your life.' Or 'No Hunter we are not building you a zoo of African animals' and stuff like 'NO, you may not have a shopping mall' and then of course 'No Hunter we wont buy you a puppy' Kidding. The got me a German shepherd pup just before Dylan came. She is so cute! Her name is Sasha and she can bite the head of anyone I don't like.

ANYWAY. Sorry to go off on a tangent.

"But what about fighting class?" Yes…yes I did do all of that thinking listed above before Dylan questioned me. Don't be a hatin' cuz my mind works faster than yours. It just happened.

"It's calling taking a mental health day."

"But…"

"Do you really want me to kick your butt at fighting today? Legit Dylan? Don't look a gift horse in the mouth."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't worry be happy. I'm giving you a get out of class free card and you're whining? Gosh who brought you up?" I shrugged, trying to keep a straight face.

"Some crazy scientist and…well…a bird girl with ADHD."

"Well she done a great job." I smiled at him…he rolled his eyes and pulled his 8th tissue away from his nose.

"It stopped." He said smiling at me.

"Great…go put your swimsuit on and don't forget your suntan lotion we don't want you getting skin cancer!"

"Yes…mom." He took off up my awesome vertical hallway.

Who taught him sass like that?

Probably me.

Well maybe it's all the movies we watch together.

You are a bit of a…flippant person.

Shut up who asked you?

On the bright side…he learned from the best.

I am pretty great.

What am I Gollum? Talking to myself? What next 'but these is nice scientisties. The scientisties is our friends. No they stole the—' WHAT did I eat last night?

After my talking to myself like a total creeper session I flew off to get into a bathing suit.

**So yeah. Basically I'm overtired and really hyper at this point in my life. That's why this chapter is a little…um, different. Also a note to the quotes. If you have noticed. I have put quotes/random references from all over the place. If you see something that looks familiar…it probably is cuz I definitely do incorporate hints of other things to make it more interesting. Plus that's how my mind works…it doesn't stay in one place for a long period of time. **


	21. I aint Jeb

**Dylan**

Today Hunter was in a very odd mood. I don't really understand why. She was very distracted and made me work twice as hard as usual. She was hyper, but it was different, not the usual funny gentle kind. It was weird. I don't understand. I wonder what is on her mind…

**Hunter**

Mmmh. Here comes a moral battle. Basically. I'm jealous of Max. She is going to Washington D.C. There are a few important fluffs who want to talk to her. I'm jealous because my dad is an important fluff and he doesn't want to talk to me. I'm a lot like Max…in the mutant department anyway. But no. I'll remain the princess locked away in a tower. I am trying so hard not be upset. I have a good life and I should be thankful. But it does hurt.

Just before Max's meeting. I mind hacked her.

Me _Okay Max._

Max *Annoyed thoughts about voices in her head and about how the sell us cheaply at target.*

Ungrateful little brat. I've saved your butt multiple times.

Me _This meeting is important, so no funny business. Just remember your missions, keep your mind open and listen to what they have to say,_

Max _Yeah, whatever Jeb. Save the world yada, yada, yada. You can go now. _

Ug. She thinks I'm Jeb? How embarrassing! Since when does my mind voice sound like a man? I try to keep it genderless. Moron. I can't really tell her who I am without her getting more pissed off at me. She'll only ask questions. Just saying I am not a magic 8 ball. I just happen to know a lot. Plus it takes a good amount of my energy to talk to her and everything would be just too complicated.

Me _I'm not Jeb_. I tried desperately to keep my voice from sounding too angry. _You were wrong about that._

Max _Huh?_

Me _You have part of the picture Max, not all of the picture. Sometimes when you're most certain, that's when everything you know is wrong_

Max _Ug NO. My whole life was taking two steps forward and one step back. Would I ever just get ahead?_

Me _You're making progress._ I tried to be reassuring. We don't want wonder woman giving up for lack of hope. _You're a couple steps ahead._

Ok. So maybe I said a few opposite things there. Like "you don't know everything" and "you're ahead of the game" all in a span of five minutes. But whatever. I'm not God I can't give perfect information all the time.

Being me I expressed all my annoyedness at Max out of Dylan. Poor guy. He had to work extra hard today. And then I decided to skip classes and go swimming. He probably thinks I went 'off the deep end' and is now secretly planning to escape. Oh well. I'll make him some tiramisu and all will be forgiven. (Its his favorite


	22. Evil hacker mastermind

**So i forgot to cite the last chapter so yeah it was _The Final Warning_ by James Petterson. I am not doing the offical MLA thing because i'm lazy but you can pretend i did. Anyway...**

**Dylan**

I have decided that Hunter is my friend, my best friend. I will be loyal to her. Even if she is the 'evil hacker mastermind behind the destruction of Itex' I will not tell anyone. I personally don't think she is…but even if she was I would never tell them. I know it's stupid to trust the internet, but everything I have been researching, and the information from Fang's blog seems to point out that the scientists/Itex people/many adults=pure evil.

I have never been tormented as an experiment. I have led a short life full of good things. Torture is a disgusting thing, and I will not be the puppet of someone who uses their power cruelly.

Anyway. I went into Hunter's room to ask her a question…I forget what…but she was sitting on her bed with her laptop in front of her…crying. Her face was red and puffy and her eyes glowed bright blue. Water was running down her face. I had only seen people crying on TV. I didn't like it then. But watching Hunter cry was the worst thing I have ever experienced. It was like a dam broke inside of me, water of anger, sadness and hate raged around inside of me. I wanted to hold her and wipe her tears away. I wanted to destroy whatever made her sad. I wanted to cry with her.

I stood there awkwardly watching her cry for several seconds. Then I couldn't take it anymore. I went over to her and took the laptop away and put it on the ground. She watched me silently, tears rolling down her face. I felt like I was stabbed in the stomach. She was sad, and I was perfectly miserable. My heart hurt for her.

I sat down beside her and put my hand on her shoulder. All I wanted to do was grab her and pull her in close to me. But I was afraid she didn't want me to do that. I was afraid she would hate me. I looked into her eyes again. Then it didn't matter. It didn't matter that holding her may be the wrong thing. I could not resist trying to make her happy.

I gently wrapped my arms around her small body and pulled her close to me. She laid her head on my shoulder, and I felt her warm tears seep into my shirt. I put my hand on her face and gently wiped her tears away. Her skin was soft, and had a light citrusy smell. I pulled her tighter against my chest and put my chin on her head.

I closed my eyes and sighed.

What was wrong?


	23. Why?

**Dylan**

"Hunter." I whispered in her hair, after she stopped crying. "Will you tell me what is wrong?" I traced my fingers through a bit of her hair.

She said nothing. She only lay there, her head on my shoulder and my arms wrapping around her. I lowered my head.

"Hunter?" I questioned again. I wanted to know what was up.

"You can go. I'm not crying anymore." She said flatly, not looking at me.

"I can't go"

"Oh, right sorry." She picked herself up and moved out of my arms. She moved a little ways away from me. Every inch of my body wished she hadn't moved away.

"Don't be ridiculous. I won't leave until you smile." I also really wanted her to tell me what was up, but she was more stubborn than any mule ever created. I didn't want to annoy her, but I was desperate to know what the dealio was.

She looked at me and curled her lips upward.

"That doesn't count and you know it. Tell me what's wrong." I could be a stubborn bonehead too if I wanted to.

She scowled at me. Knowing her, I expected a battle, Hunter vs. Dylan. Round 1.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I'm you best friend."

"Best friend mmmm."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I know you were sent to spy on me."

"Oh."

Hunter 1 Dylan 0.

Round 2.

"I have never told them anything except our training schedule and what we do."

"I know. I know everything you have told them and everything they have told you."

"How?" This was weird, we were very secretive about it, and we never talked about my secret mission here. Once Roger took me out for lunch and we discussed it, but Hunter has stayed at the mansion.

"I have my ways." She didn't seem as sad anymore and was in more of a 'I know everything but there is no way on this good earth I'm going to reveal all of my secrets to you because I'm an obnoxious, obstinate and upset about something', attitude.

"This has nothing to do with why you were crying."

"Actually…it has everything to do with it." Her voice softened. Her body became less tense and she looked sad and faraway. I wasn't sure what she was saying to me, but I hoped it wasn't that it was _my_ fault she was crying. The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt her.

"Explain." I said persistently. She tossed her head and looked at me. I could read that face. It was her calculating face, 'is it harder for me to explain, or to ignore him?'. I could almost feel her testing me, and how thinking about how long I would continue pestering her. "I wont give up, not if I'm here for the rest of my life."

I saw her tense up. Then she relaxed. "it's a long story."

I looked at the clock. It was 10:23. "We've got time."

"Not really,"

"You're not getting out of it, no matter what."

"Who taught you to be so stubborn?" She muttered. I looked at her and made the universal 'duh' face. She taught me almost everything.

Dylan 1, Hunter 1

Round 3.

"Okay, Dylan, I will tell you. Everything. But you must never say a word to anyone. Do you remember when we read and studied _Frankenstein_ by Mary Shelly?" I nodded, not sure what this had to do with anything. "Victor Frankenstein created his monster, he thought it was so ugly he refused to have any contact with it. He spurned his creation." I nodded. I remembered reading it. It was a sad story, but very interesting. I wasn't really sure how it fit into her crying on her bed, but I wasn't going to interrupt her.

"The scientists are like Frankenstein. They are self centered people who play God. No, we are not exactly like the monster, as there are hundreds of mutants and many are very attractive, while Frankenstein's creation was hideous. Anyway, the point is, there are scientists who think they are God, as they do horrible things to humans…especially children. These children are often locked up in cages and…experimented on. If the results are unfavorable, then the mutant is destroyed." Her face was flushed with anger and hot angry tears rolled down her cheeks. I was beginning to understand, it was unimaginably horrible, the mutation and torture of people…and children. I couldn't help shuddering.

"You and I are part of the elite few, we are treated well. Do you know why?"

"Not really."

"Billions of dollars go into this _program_ and the best must be saved for use, not experimentation. My case is a little different than most…but still. They want to learn about the mutation, but they don't want to _waste_ the good mutants."

"Oh. So, how do you know all this?"

"Simple. I use the internet. I hack onto private files. I read Fang's blog. I read—"

"Fang's blog? You read it too?"

"Of course you idiot. I stalk all of the flock members remember? Since when do you know about it?"

"Awhile. Wait, you hack into private files? You are the person that's has been hacking into the computer! They were right!"

"Yes. I hack into their computers." Her eyes glittered with pride. "I have saved many children, including the flock… do you know why they are safe? Yes it's me, I protect them, and I freed them from their cages. I have been controlling as much of the company as the internet will allow in order to help those unfortunate experiment children. The flock was the most successful experiment so I have been extra careful to ensure their safety."

So it was Hunter. She was the criminal I was looking for. I respected her even more for it. Even though her speech was rather confusing, I barely understood everything.

"So you were hacking unto secret files with your laptop." I gestured toward it, "Then you discovered this information? But, it sounds like you have known about the torture for ages."

"I have…but, I cry easily, I have a soft heart for children. And I…" She trailed off as tears again welled in her eyes.

"And what?" I reached over and pt my hand on her leg. She mumbled a few words. All I understood from her was 'Ratchet' "What Hunter? Please tell me." I begged her.

"At Harvard, a crazy scientist recognized him as my close friend. They realized he must already know everything I do about them. He was kidnapped and brought to a secret facility in Maine. There they did something which caused his senses to evolve. That's why he never wrote, or emailed, or anything…he couldn't, and he was one of those mutants who was locked up. Just because he knew me!"

"Oh, Hunter…" I breathed as she covered her face with her hands.

"I found out because he escaped yesterday, and there was documentation about it. Dylan. Some people in this world are so very wicked." All I could do was nod my head.

We sat there in silence for awhile. Then she told me other horrors about the scientists, things she had done to help Max and her Flock, she told me about the children she set free. She told me some of her failures. Soon it was around 1:00 in the morning.

"Hunter it's late, you should sleep." I said gently looking at her. She wasn't crying anymore, but her face was still pained. She nodded but didn't move. We sat there in silence for a few minutes. Before I knew what I was doing I leaned over and wrapped my arms around her again. I pulled her backwards so she half lay on my chest. Surprise was written clearly all over her face, but she made no move to stop me.

"I will not leave you tonight." I adjusted her body so it fit perfectly into my arms and closed my eyes. I waited for her to drag herself away, or lecture me or suddenly remember she forgot to brush her teeth, but, she didn't. She relaxed into my arms and sighed.


	24. Mehgihg

**Now begins the romantic part between Hunter and Dylan. I'm not really good at writing adorable love stuff so you'll have to bear with me. Anyway. Have a swell day indeed! **

**Hunter**

I woke up around 6:45. I lay in bed, surprisingly comfortable. I was laying on something warm and firm. Wait…what? I almost jumped up, but memories of last night flooded my brain. I was crying because my best friend had endured torture and mutation and I didn't even know it. I was crying for all the experiments performed on children and people in general. And then…then Dylan had come.

He came to me and held me in his big strong arms. He played with my hair and asked me what was wrong. He made me feel better without even saying much. And goodness…he smelled so good. Clean, spicy, and wonderful.

I had told him everything. Well…everything except the mind reading thing. But in my defense I had tried to, but he cut me off. Then…then he grabbed and held me and stayed with me the whole night. And I let him.

Now I was lying in his arms. Now all I could smell was him. Now his shirt had come up and I could see the bottom half of his chest. Now I could not stop looking at the golden bottom abs. Now I was realizing I had just spent a second night with him. Now I was completely and helplessly in love with him. Now I was thinking about how wonderful he is. Now I was wondering what percentage of girls would be drooling if put in my situation.

I closed my eyes and relaxed.

Minuets later I felt Dylan wake up.

He stirred lightly, but then froze. He must be having the same realization I just had…only…slightly different. I mean…like the part about last night…not about how attractive my stomach is (it's covered by my tank top) or how good I smell…I mean…oh well. You get the idea.

I didn't know what to do, so I pretended to be asleep.

"Hunter?" He whispered softly. I ignored him. "Mhh." He sighed and relaxed. "I love you Hunter." He whispered gently. I felt him sigh again.

He loved me.

I loved him too.

No. no, no, no, no, no, no. This was so bad! I can't be in love with him! He can't love me! NO. No, no, no. This could not happen. He would leave me in a year or so. I could not fall in love only for it to end.

I forced myself to stay there; I didn't want to offend him. I wanted things to be the same between us. If I freaked out and left he would realize I heard him and then things could get awkward.

Then of course my stomach grumbled.

"Hunter?" He asked,

"Mehgihg" I muttered trying to be normal Hunter in the morning like.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes." I slowly untangled myself from his arms and got up. I glanced quickly over at him. He seemed almost disappointed I had left him. But maybe that was just my imagination. He shook himself, smiled at me and left my room.

I collapsed onto the floor. Thought of Dylan holding me all night rushed into my mind. The memory of the first time I fell asleep on him. All the times when we went swimming together and I could barely keep my eyes of his shirtless upper half. The first time we met, me being awkward and him…well being amazing. I had always liked him, and sometimes suspected he liked me, but now, now I knew he loved me, and I loved him back.

But. His contract was for two years.

Several months had already passed.

I would get my love, only to lose him.

I a burst of furry and anger a jumped up and flew out my balcony. The morning was cool and fresh. I didn't really know where I was flying to. I only had about 50 acres of land to choose from. I needed to be alone. So I went to my favorite spot.

It was a small foresty type thing. You know with trees and little river running through it. I had even made a little bridge spanning the river. I loved that bridge so much. It was so peaceful, with the river trickling along over the rocks.

I flew to the bridge and landed on it. It probably wasn't the smartest move I had ever made. The wood was slippery and I fell. My left wing crashed against the railing and I think I broke some small wing bone. Crap. I hate my life. That would kill when I tried to fly. I folded my wings up, even though it hurt like crazy.

I hate that I have those moments of perfect gracefulness, and others when I am the clumsiest person around.

I stood there watching the river and thinking. It was maybe about 20 minutes before he showed up.

**I enjoy reviews…and ice cream…and swimming…and…procrastinating on my homework.**


	25. Chapter 3

**By chapter 3, i really mean chapter 25.**

**Dylan**

Something was up.

Hunter said she was hungry, and I heard her stomach confirm the fact.

But then, where was she?

I looked at the clock. She had been up in her room for about 10 minutes.

I kept waiting.

Nancy was bustling about humming as she made scrambled eggs.

I flew up stairs to see what was taking Hunter so long.

She was gone.

I searched for her, but to no avail.

Then the weirdest thing happened. As I looked out the window a picture of Hunter falling on a slippery bridge appeared in my mind. She made a noise and inspected her wing. I saw her wince as she folded it behind her back.

What on earth was going on?

I sat on her bed for awhile, waiting for her to return, but still no Hunter.

"Dylan! Dylan darling you eggs are ready!" Nancy called up to me. So I went down into the kitchen and practically inhaled them. I couldn't take it any longer.

"Nancy, is there a bridge on this property?"

"Mhh. Has Hunter showed it to you?"

"No."

"Then I can't tell you where it is."

That was the end of that conversation. I got nothing more out of her. So I decided to take matters into my own hands.

I began flying around looking for her. I have exceptional eyesight and soon found her standing on a small bridge in the center of a small forest. I landed on the ground and slowly walked over to her. When I was about five feet away she turned and looked at me. Her dark blue eyes expressionless. We said nothing, we only stood there staring.

Suddenly she walked over to me, her steps were large and fast and within seconds she was inches away from me. Her eyes stared into mine for a second, and then she grabbed me and kissed me.

She pulled me close to her and pressed her lips firmly to mine. The kiss ended as abruptly as it started. She pulled herself out of my arms and ran away.

I watched her for a second. My mind was not really capable of thought. All I knew was she kissed me, and was now running away.

Maybe it wasn't the smartest thing in the world to do, but I ran after her.

Have I ever told you Hunter is a beast? Literally she ran for hours. We ran around the property for almost 8 hours. And not light jogging either, full out sprinting. She noticed I was following her, and began running even harder. I called out for her to stop, but she would not.

I have never run so hard in my life. We never stopped, not even to eat or drink. We only ran, and because we're birdkids we have incredible strength and stamina. But honestly, I was tired and starving at 5 hours. I don't know what kept me going, but I followed her.

Around 3 she fainted. It was sudden and I hadn't expected it. But she randomly dropped to the ground. I was going so fast I ran past her and had to stop and jog back. She was out. I panicked; I had no clue what to do with person who was out cold. I picked her up, bridal style, and carried her into the house. It was difficult, I was exhausted and starving, and I was trying to go fast, but it wasn't working very well.

I managed to make it into the kitchen.

"Nancy! Harry!" I screamed, and then, I fainted too.


	26. Carpe Diem

**Hunter**

I kissed him.

Why?

What madness was that?

I just grabbed his neck with one hand, his shoulder with the other, attached myself like a freaking starfish and kissed him.

It was the most wonderful think I had ever done. Even if it was only for 30 seconds.

Then I ran away.

Yeah I case you haven't noticed…I'm not the best thinker.

Seriously. I spend the night with him. Kiss him. Then run until I pass out.

What the heck is wrong with my mental capabilities?

I'm supposed to be the super smart one.

Yet here I am lying in bed with a massive headache and a broken wing.

I stayed in bed all day. It was the worst thing I ever did. I watched movies…alone…I ate loads of food… and I had to stay on the ground floor in one of the guest rooms because they couldn't bring me to my rooms.

The next day I was fine. Thank God. I could move around and go up to my own comfortable room.

I was sitting on my bed reading Fang's latest blog entry. Nothing interesting today. Just Fang trying to be funny, but he could never top me. Mhh. Jokes about settling down and going to school. Wait a year sonny they probably will try and make you go to one. Oh, a reality series about them. Nice. Nothing important to report today, just babble. Don't worry buddy, you'll have legit blog stuff soon. After they ship you off to Antartica. What? So maybe I read other peoples' minds, not just Max. With great awesomeness come great responsibility. I have to protect the flock/other mutants that are not as cool from the crazies! No matter how hard you try, some weirdo would end up hunting down the flock…heh heh…hunting the flock…me=Hunter…haha I crack myself up sometimes. And then, Dylan walked in with an impish grin on his face. (I rather hope he didn't see me giggling to myself. He must think I'm absolutely insane.)

I couldn't help blushing when I saw him. I wondered what he thought of me, after…you know…the other day.

"So…Hunter."

"So…Dylan"

"You know the other day?"

"Yes?" What was he trying to get at?

"Well you see. We ran around the house for a few hours and you…you just so happened to fall over and die first." He was grinning like a five year old with an ice cream cone.

"What are you saying?" I asked hesitantly, hoping he wasn't saying what I thought he was.

"I beat you at running. I get to be the master for a day." Dang. He's brat. But he was so cute who his eyes glowed with pride and he reeked of playful smugness. I couldn't help laughing.

"Ok. Pick your day."

"Next Wednesday."

"You little bugger! I scheduled your calculus exam for that day!"

"I know. And you're going to take the test for me."

"Uggg. What if I fail it?"

"I don't care nobody cares about my calculus grades!" Ok so maybe he had a point. It's not like he was applying for college

"Ok. Wednesday it is you—" He cut me off by kissing me. I sat there staring at him in shock. He took my laptop away from me and placed it on the ground. I watched him in silence. He looked at me, his intense turquoise eyes locking with mine. He slowly moved towards me. He sat down beside me.

"Hunter I am completely in love with you. I love every second I'm with you and I love every inch of you. I love the way to teach me everything. I love your hair, your eyes, and your laugh. I love that you are my best friend and that talking to you is so easy and wonderful. And it's ridiculous how crazy your smell makes me. Every time I see you I want to kiss you and hold you. And that other night, when you were crying, that was the best and worst night of my life. It was terrible because you were sad, but it was wonderful because I got to comfort you. And then, then you kissed me and…" He trailed off and took my small hand in his. He gently kissed it. "I love your hands…they are so soft and delicate."

Why? Why did he have to make me love him? Why did he have to love me? Why did he have to be so wonderful? Why? Every part of me wanted to grab him and hold onto him and kiss him. But no. No it would not work. It could not.

"I'm sorry Dylan. I'm sorry I kissed you. I'm sorry I let you sleep with me. I'm sorry. I should never have done it." I hesitated, and removed my hand from his.

"Hunter…" His gentle face fell.

"Lets just forget it happened ok? We can't be in a romantic relationship." I didn't want to say it, and I knew he didn't want to hear it.

He said nothing. I could see the hurt in his eyes. I opened my mouth to say more. But he left. He jumped out the window and was gone. More than anything I wanted to chase him down…but I couldn't. I had to make things go back to normal.

That is easier said than done.

**Dylan**

I won't bother telling you about my week. It sucked. Mostly Hunter avoids eye contact and is simply a teacher and not a friend. I don't understand. I lover her, I thought she loved me, but now…now everything is messed up. And I don't really know why.

Tomorrow is Wednesday…I have no clue what I'm going to make Hunter do.

**Hunter**

Tomorrow is Wednesday. I suppose I could suddenly contract some weird disease….

**Dylan**

"Good morning Hunter" I said quietly. I hesitated, did she remember what today was?

"Mornin' D-boy" She said groggily as she downed her 8th muffin.

"So…"

"Yes I remember don't be getting your knickers in a twist"

"What?"

"I don't start bossing you around til—"

"Hunter you've been bossing me around since the moment I stepped into this house. Today is my day. Now request number one is…I want a chocolate milkshake."

"k' NANCY!"

"NO! You make it you lazy butt!"

"Fineeee" She hopped off her stool and made it for me. It was very good.

"OK. Second demand. Come up to the top floor with me." I walked over to the vertical hallway and flew up. She followed me. I walked into my room. "We are going to talk and you better not run off on me."

She gave me a death glare and sat down on my couch. "Talk Flyboy."

"Why do you hate me all of a sudden?"

"I don't."

"Lets see…you don't look at me, you barely talk to me and—"

"Look Dylan. I know you love me, and I love you too but—"

"But what? Why then do you act like you hate me? Why?" I tried to keep calm, but it was hard.

"Because!"

"Because why? Just tell it like it is woman!"

Hunter hated being referred to as 'woman' and yes I knew that, and yes I did it on purpose.

"Don't you dare call me that!"

"Stop making this difficult and tell me why you won't love me!" Ok. Forget calm, I was almost yelling. I never yell, but I was really angry with her. She broke my heart and I deserve to know why.

"I…I can't Dylan." She looked as heartbroken as I felt.

"Why?" I racked my brain for every possible reason. "Is it Ratchet?"

"What? No. no. no. Dylan, you know I don't love him."

"Well then what is it?" My voice was quiet now.

"You'll leave me." She said it so quietly I barely heard her.

"No, I won't."

"YES. Yes you will!" She yelled "You have to! Whether you want to or not…you will! They will come and take you away and if I let myself fall even more in love with you then I will never be able to handle it when you're gone! I only have two years with you, and much of one year is already passed! Dylan this is how it always is! Mutants come, and they go. No matter what. They will come and take you away and I will never see you again! Done you understand? I don't want to deal with life when you're gone, and you won't like it either!" She was breathing hard and tears were falling from her ice blue eyes.

"Oh…I hadn't thought of that." I looked away. I guess, it made sense, but…

"I know."

"But…I heard…it is better to have loved and lost than never loved at all." I looked at her beseeching her to change her mind.

"If only I had never educated you."

"Well you did. Relationships are important. You can't always run from them because you're afraid of losing! We can't control the future, and now I want you 'live with me and be my love' I said quoting a poem we had studied ages ago.

"Mmm. You know I don't really like Carpe Diem Poetry."

"Then you should never have taught it to me. Seize the day Hunter, its all you and I have to seize." She looked at me. I think I was winning. "Since I am the boss for today, I command you to think about it Hunter. Is giving up what we have really the best option?"


	27. Dylan's Day: Part 1

**Sorry…It's been a little longer than usual. I was in the play **_**Fiddler on the Roof**_** so I've been busy. **

**Oh and yes I know how Dylan learned to fly from Max. That comes much later in the story. So don't worry your pretty little head**

**And thanks for the idea about running away together…we'll see what happens. **

**Hunter**

I stared at him blankly.

You try thinking it over.

Every inch of me wanted to say "I love you and I want you to hold me forever"

Every inch of me screamed "No, you can't"

A light bulb suddenly went on in my head.

Duh.

Who am I again?

Hunter…the amazing…the all powerful…the super computer hacker…the mind reading/controlling…the super strong…the wicked fast runner…the most attractive …the most intelligent…the kind…the rich…the loving…the modest bird kid ever created/born/whatever. I could do whatever I wanted.

Why did I now think of that sooner?

I blame my ADHD.

I blame my…over tiredness.

Ok…I'll admit it, maybe I was just so caught up in other things I forgot that I can fight for what I really want. Mmmm. Wonder why this never occurred to me sooner? I could be ruling the world!

Ahhh. No. It doesn't work like that. I can't read and control everyone's mind. Its one of my…minor limitations. Almost every single male mutant I had ever met was immune to my brain hacking. There was also a number of female mutants I could not access. For example, I can't read Dylan, Gazzy or Iggy's minds, but I can read Fang's. I can read Max, Angel, and Mitchie's minds, but not Nudge's. Most humans are easy to mindbend. However…here's a secret many of the most powerful DNA-Scrabbling scientists/secret testing corporation runners/managers/head peeps are mutants. So I can't control them all. Anyway…sorry for the bunny trail.

I do love Dylan.

I will fight to be with him.

And yes. I will use my superior skills against them. You may say "that's cheating!" or "That's a blow beneath the belt" but I say "they gave me my _gifts_, so it would be a shame _not _to use them"

**Dylan**

I don't know what exactly why she changed her mind, but Hunter decided that she loved me to much to give everything up. I was hoping she'd give me a reason why, but…if I haven't mentioned it; Hunter can be/is the queen of stubbornness.

Well. If you remember…I beat her at running. Now maybe it was because she didn't eat breakfast and I did, but no matter the circumstances…I won. She seemed fine with it, so I was the boss for the day.

"Ok. So first take my calculus exam." I decided.

"Ok then." She gave me a quizzical look.

She began taking it. She was flying through it. Problems that would have taken me forever she did in seconds. So I decided to make life hard.

I walked over and very gently kissed the back of her neck and wrapped my arms around her.

She jumped in surprise. I couldn't help grinning.

"What are you doing?" she asked giggling. I didn't answer; I only traced my lips gently across her neck and up to her lips. She sighed and kissed me back. Her soft gentle lips caressed mine.

"Do you want me to do this silly test for you or not?"

"No. I don't want you to. I want you to pay attention to me I thought I wanted to make you work as hard as you make me, but all I want to do is kiss you and hold you right now."

She smiled evilly. "Ok you're the boss, you choose 100 on your math test…or what you just said."

"I'd rather fail. Lets go." I grabbed her hand. She laughed; her gentle sweet laugh filled the room as she followed me.

"Where exactly are we going?"

"Does it matter? You have to follow me." I said grinning. She rolled her eyes.

I led her to the kitchen.

"Let's make a picnic."

"A picnic?"

"Yes. Now, make a sandwich."

"Whatever." Soon she had made several sandwiches. She packed some chips and drinks.

"Ok great. Now let's go"

"Where are we going now?"

"Horse riding!"

"What? This is supposed to be you boss me around day not do things I would do on a regular basis!" I could see surprise written all over her face.

"Who is the boss today?" I reminded her. I got an eye roll as she stormed off towards the barn. I followed her carrying a basket full of our lunch. I could get used to this.

We saddled up the horses. We laughed and talked the whole time. Once just after I settled the big western saddle over Inigo's back she came up behind me. She poked my side and I jumped. I spun around.

"You!" She only giggled.

"Me?" She pouted innocently fluttering her black eyelashes. I only could grab her and press my lips to her mouth. She relaxed in my arms. Her sweet lips responded to mine.

"Finish saddling you horse." I whispered into her soft golden hair.

"Um, Dylan can I ask why are we doing this?" She said as she slowly pulled away from me

"Well, I'm taking you on a date."

"A what?"

"Hunter, you've seen plenty of movies. Why a guy likes a girl he takes her on a date. Like out to dinner, go dancing, the movies, or the beach, the mall or…on a picnic. Here we are on our first date, we are going on a picnic and you love horses, and I love it when you're happy so there."

"So today is our first date?" She smiled up at me shyly.

"Yes." I grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Your horse milady" I said bowing and gesturing towards Nimrodel. She rolled her eyes and grabbed Nimrodel's bridal.

Soon we were riding off. I decided to go to that little bridge in the woods. The one where we had our first kiss on, it seemed right that date number one should be in the same place as kiss number one. (Ok well maybe I kissed her once before, but she was out cold so it doesn't count). Plus bridges are romantic. Have you ever seen _Pride and Prejudice?_ The one with Kira Knightly? Yeah well Mr. Darcy confesses his love to her just after they run across a really awesome bridge. Now just to clarify things…I only watched it because Hunter made me. And I only remember that scene because Hunter made me pay close attention to it. Here let me tell you about that night.

*Cue epic flashback music*

"DYLAN! ARE YOU SLEEPING!"

"Gosh no! How can I sleep with all your yelling!

"I'm not yelling at you cabbage head!"

"Are too!"

"Don't you like this movie?"

"Umm—"

"But it's so good!"

"Yeah sure…I'm just tired…You made me work hard today!"

"So you'll have good stamina! What if you ever have to fly across the country? Or an ocean? Now stop distracting me! This is one of my favorite movies and it's one of my favorite parts!"

"But it's so boring! They are using huge complicated words and talking in the rain!"

"But it's so romantic!"

"How?"

"Shut up! They just ran over a bridge… and now he's confessing his love to her"

"You don't make any sense!"

"Ok fine! Now you have to read the book!"

"What?"

"You have to read _Pride and Prejudice!"_

"I hate you."

"Get over it."

*end flashback*

Ps. She forgot to make me read it…yes…

Yeah. So that's how I know and will never forget that bridges and thunderstorms are romantic. Anyway. We rode to the little bridge and ate our picnic.

"Dylan…how come we are eating our picnic near the bridge?"

"Because bridges are romantic" I said smiling as I took a bite of my apple. She laughed and pushed me.

"Don't you forget it" she giggled as she settled into my arms. We talked, joked, ate loads of food…and kissed…many times. Kissing a girl is pretty much the worst thing that can happen to a guy.

I highly recommend it.

It was pretty good for our first date…If only she knew the rest of my plans for this day.

**Hunter**

Have I ever told you…I love Dylan?

Well I do.

He's so sweet! Rather than tormenting me for his day in charge he made me go riding with him.

Now from my brief and limited experiences with guys, I've noticed that they are really sucky listeners and are extremely forgetful! I mean seriously I say something and it goes in one ear and out the other. Do you ever have that problem? Of course you do. Guys I have one word for you: "Payattention". It will do wonders for your relationships. Dylan remembered I like bridges and horse ridding. Which practically made me melt on the ground like a Popsicle. But I would never admit that to _him_. ANYWAY.

After reaching the little clearing in the woods by the bridge we settled down on a blanket. Yes we ate.

Yes we did kiss.

Quite passionately actually. I had never kissed anyone before Dylan, so this business of making out is all very new to me. However…I have discovered I enjoy it immensely. I also love leaning back on top of him with his arms wrapped firmly around me. His body is so warm and hard. His arms are so strong.

You know.

I shall describe no more.

I have two reasons for this.

1. Thinking about how amazingly attractive Dylan is makes my mind go blank. Seriously he's like some teen magazine heartthrob dude or something.

2. Your imagination will be better than what I will write.

3. My date with Dylan is my business. And yes I'm paranoid. It happens when you're a bid kid.

**My brother's middle name is MaClaren. In case wondering was keeping you up all night. **


	28. Dylan's Day: Part 2

**Mitchie is a figment of my imagination. She doesn't really matter that much. I just made her up for the heck of it. Kinda like people have invisible friends who beat them at chess and stuff. I just made up Mitchie to be Hunter's friend. Only…in the story she was real… so technically that was a sucky analogy. **

**I'm glad you liked the last chapter. It makes me happy to hear what yawl think. **

**So just saying, don't worry, Max and the flock will become major characters in upcoming chapters…I just wanted to build a Dylan-Hunter relationship before…well what happens next. **

**Dylan**

We stayed there for hours. Sometimes talking…often kissing…eating or just sitting in the sweet company of each other. But after awhile I decided it was time for phase two of my day as King of the Forbidden Castle of Hunterland.

"Come on; let's go back to the mansion. I have more plans."

"More plans?"

"Yes."

"Will you tell me what they are?"

"Nope." I hesitated. "Are you…going to get off me so we can leave?" She was leaning on my chest and I didn't want to shove her off.

"Never. I love leaning on your chest." She tossed her and settled deeper into my arms. "Its your own fault to."

"What?"

"If you didn't have such a muscular-perfect-warm-hard-good smelling chest and arms leaving would be much easier."

I rolled my eyes and poked her. She yelped and flopped off me.

"Jerk" She said, her grey blue eyes flashing.

"Your jerk" I said smiling as I stood up. I reached my hand down to help her. That's right…I'm a gentleman. She glared at me…clearly fighting a smile. She pretended to pout. But failed. She soon giggled and grabbed my hand. I pulled her up and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Hello best friend" I whispered just before pressing my lips to hers.

Moments later our kiss was interrupted by the whinny of Nimrodel. Dumb horse. (Shhhhh don't tell Hunter I thought that)

"I guess that means she wants to go home and eat." Hunter said as she pressed herself closer to me.

"She needs to take pottery."

"Pottery?"

"According to the internet…it teaches patience." I got a punch in the shoulder and an eye roll from the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Are you insulting me?"

"Me? Never."

"Ahh-huh. I'm sure." She tossed her lovely golden hair. "Do you want go?"

"No. I want to stand here looking at you for the rest of my life. Has anyone ever told you that you are the most attractive person on this good earth?"

"Mhhh…sorry what did you say again?" She was grinning impishly. That devil child

"Hunter…I love you." I said softly. I saw her lips curl upward. Hunter is one of those people who can't really hide their emotions. I could easily tell when she was bursting with happiness (for example: right now.) Her eyes were shinning and she was fighting a smile) or when she's angry, sad, annoyed, frustrated…any emotion can be read from her like a book.

I grabbed her hand and twisted my fingers through hers. "Come on lets go. We can always come back tomorrow"

"You really think I'd let you skip classes to have a date with the teacher?" She said…a little overdramatically.

"It's called taking a mental health day."

"Well…I…um…Today was a mental heath day. All know you can have two in a row."

"Friday then. Let's go." I pulled her over to Nimrodel and we began saddling the horses. Soon we were riding back to the barn.

*Not long later…after the two bird children had unsaddled their horses, returned to the mansion, showed and ate a early dinner of gourmet pizza…in honor of their first night together*

"Hunter. I am still the boss you know."

"What do want now?"

"Well…can I show instead of telling you?"

"Oh Goodness. What I have I gotten myself into?" She muttered to herself.

"King Dylan says go to your room."

"Shut up squeaky." She said and ran towards the vertical hallway and launched herself into the air.

Have a mentioned she is the most perfectly graceful flier? (when she wants to be) Her wings are a dark gold and incredibly powerful. Anyway. On to my secret plan! Mwhahah!

Please disregard the evil laugh above.

I took off after her.

I walked into her room and into her closet.

Have you ever seen _The Princess Diaries 2_?

Do you remember the "shopping mall" closet?

Yeah that was about half the size of Hunter's.

Do I look like I would lie to you?

Anyway. I think I've been hanging out with Hunter too much. I'm even talking like her now.

Back to the story!

"Hunter. I want you to put on your favorite fancy dress."

"My what?"

"I want you to wear a pretty dress. I want to dance with you."


	29. Of African Rituals and 'the Sight'

**Hunter**

He asked me to dance with him. I should have seen that coming. I really should have. I still remember when he saw the picture of me dancing…with a guy. I should have known he would want that too. Also he has been doing things I like today; he seems to be trying to make me happy.

I went off to find a dress. I had several; many were from the mutant who sewed them for entertainment. Yeah. That was weird. But anyway. Now which dress should I choose.

The blue one I wore to mutant prom…no. Dylan already saw that one.

Yellow one. No.

Brown one. No

Oh yes. I do love this one. It is sort of an off white color. The top is pretty simple; it is sleeveless and plain silk. The skirt of the dress is all gathered on one side and has layers of skirt. The top layer is an off white meshy sort of stuff. Underneath are various shades of light turquoise.

I like pretty dresses. What girl doesn't?

**Dylan**

I should never have asked Hunter to put on a pretty dress. She did, and she insisted I give her time to curl her hair, and put on makeup. (Something she never did). So I went off in search of something really nice to wear…so she didn't look awkwardly formal. I never should have let her.

Hunter is beautiful the way she is. But…with curly hair and makeup…She looked absolutely stunning. Her dress was lovely too.

That night…I learned how to dance.

Will you believe that at first…I sucked?

She probably won't be able to walk tomorrow, due to all the times I stepped on her feet. We had a good time though. My favorite was when we danced slowly. I didn't hurt her as often and her head rested on my chest.

However…the African Anteater Ritual was pretty sick too.

Oh? You've never heard of it?

Well I'll let my conversation with Hunter explain it.

"OK time for the African Anteater Ritual!" She said giggling slightly.

"What? Why?"

"Have I not made you watch _Can't Buy Me Love_ yet?"

"Yeah?

"Well then you should understand." She shook her head making a 'tsk tsk' noise with her mouth.

"Um I forget?" I tried sounding innocent…but she didn't buy it.

"Ok well remember the nerd kid? Well he was going to a dance with a rather popular girl in school; however he had never danced before. So to keep himself from looking like an idiot he watched an extensive dancing show on the TV. So he goes off to the dance…but leaves the TV on…then his younger brother comes along just in time to see an African man come onto the screen saying something along the lines of "Thank you for watching the African cultural hour" the older brother goes off to the dance not realizing which dance he just learned and of course, repeats the dance. Soon the entire gym is full of kids copying him. Then a group of nerds enter and begin laughing and they practically snort out 'it's the African Anteater Ritual!'. Anyway. That is why you have to learn the Africa Anteater Ritual."

"Just because its from a movie you watched?"

"a very good movie"

"You're not even African!"

"Fine we won't dance. Killer of fun." She pulled me close to her and placed her face on my chest again. "Darn you for smelling good" She whispered to me. I smiled.

"Just for you"

"Hey Dylan?"

"Yes Hunter?"

"I've been wondering…how did you find me…you know, last week when I flew away and was hiding in the woods?"

"I don't know."

"Did Nancy tell you? What happened?"

"Well…I was in you room looking out a window…Then a picture of you falling on a bridge just appeared in my mind."

"But…even with advanced sight you would never be able to see the bridge from my windows! It is on the opposite side of the house from my room! You would need X ray vision to see through the house and all the trees!"

"I don't know what happened…I just saw you fall and I decided to look for you. I found you almost instantly…once I started looking."

"But the trees…" She looked up at me.

"I could see you. I've always been able to see very well."

"Dylan…I think you have a special power. But I can't exactly seem to name it. Does this happen often?"

"Well…sort of. I usually know what Nancy will cook for dinner…around lunchtime, and I can always tell when you are going to make me work my butt off or give me a pop quiz…but I don't always get mind pictures of what is going to happen, or what is happening faraway. But once…once I saw Fang, Iggy and Gazzy flying over a crowded beach while being hunted by about 200 wolf/men like robots."

Hunter looked at me…her sharp blue eyes were rather intimidating. I could almost feel her trying to break into my mind.

"I can read and control minds" She said suddenly.

"Wait…what?" I pushed her away from me rather roughly. "Why didn't you tell me?" Oh dear. Does that mean she has known ever thought I've ever had…about her? All those times I inwardly swore at her for making me work like a dog? All those times I admired her attractiveness? Every time I thought about being in love with her?

"I can't read your mind." She said blushing…she almost seemed to read my mind. "Most male mutants are immune to my mind hacking." She rushed on, as if hoping I wouldn't freak out at her. "Most mutants have at least one special power…like I can read minds, Fang can blend in to the back ground and Max can fly extremely fast. And you have…Sight."

I smiled. I was happy she couldn't read my mind. I feel like that would make our relationship rather one sided. I also smiled because naming my power 'Sight' made it sound so much more epic than it normally would.

"Dylan…that's how I have been controlling various parts of various 'schools' or companies that support or promote the creation of mutants. I hack thier computers…and control their minds. The only reason I'm still here, and not the ruler of the world is that I have trouble reading or controlling male mutant minds."

She looked sad…and disappointed in herself…if that makes any sense. Without thinking I asked the obvious question.

"Do you really want to bust out of here?"


	30. Let Sleeping Mutants Lie Or Not

**Hunter**

"Yes…yes I do. We will start planning…but there are a few things I want to teach you before we leave. I will start making arrangements tomorrow." I kissed him. "For now…goodnight Dylan, I had a perfect day…thank you."

"Goodnight Hunter…best friend" He smiled and leaved down and gently kissed my forehead. I'm short for a mutant…but I love how much bigger he is than I am. He I about a foot taller than me and of course…you know about his muscle. He squeezed my hand once and took off. His huge powerful wings carrying him up to the top floor. He was becoming a great flier now…I approve. Again Hunter trains an amazing mutant.

I followed him to the top floor, changed out of my dress brushed my teeth and pulled out my laptop.

Yep you got it. I was checking on Max.

You know that girl always seems to get in trouble. I leave her alone for a few days and look at the mess she's gotten herself into! She has no idea what to do…she's not with people who know what to do and she hasn't contacted her mother for awhile…or often enough…based on Valencia Martinez worried scattered thoughts. (Yes I do her mind to help figure out that the dealio is don't judge.)

Flicking my fingers across the keys I soon had Dr. Martinez's location. I quickly pulled up a topographic map. I couldn't help grinning at my work. I shot into Max's head like a rocket.

_MAX. FLY TO THESE COORDINATES_. Opps…she was sleeping. Probabaly should have sure she was awake before ramming information into her head. My bad. Sorry Max! I really should check myself…barging into a persons brain is bad enough…but a sleeping person well…that's just plain horrible. Oh well. To late now…she's awake.

_Yo Max! Sorry about that I didn't realize you were asleep. _I took a mental picture of the map and flashed the memory into her head.

_Take this and use it to help you get there._

Max _Shoot I hope this is a dream_

_Ok so get the flock up, try and find something to eat, then follow this map and go the coordinates I gave you a few minutes ago. Maxi believe they have another mission for you and your mother is rather disappointed you haven't been contacting her very often. _

Even I knew better than to saw anything along the lines of "they are worried about you Maxie" That would send bridgirl over the edge for certain. I heard Max groan inwardly in annoyance. I could tell she hadn't processed a thing I told her.

_Your mom is waiting for you._ Nope. I am definitely not above bribery. Go on Max follow the chocolate chip cookie.

That seemed to wake her up. She began barking orders to her sleepy bird family and talking about heart stopping food from MacDonald's. You know…I've never eaten anything from that place…I wonder what it tastes like…

Oh well.

I left Max's head and began planning out my escape. It would take awhile…but I could train Dylan to use his power…then he could tell me what was coming and I could destroy it. I had been greatly considering escaping lately…because of the problems caused in Itex I had fallen under the radar. I never got emails or checkups from Roger or any other Itex employee. They were all too busy trying to stay out of jail to remember me.

It works out.

I put away my latop away and took one last look into Max's mind. Mmm. Tsk tsk Maxie.

_You're off course. Correct by three degrees, south-southwest. _

She responded instantly and turned a bit. I watched for a minute...but then i drifted off to sleep.

Patterson, James "The Final Warning: Maximum Ride" Chapter 25


	31. The Length of a Woman's Skirt

**Well this chapter is like a woman's skirt. Long enough to cover the essentials...short enough to make it interesting. **

**Hunter**

"Nancy, Harry can I speak with you in my office please?"

"Why? What's wrong? Are they sending us another mutant?" Nancy spewed the words out. I walked into the office and the pair followed me.

"Please have a seat" I gestured to some chairs. "Well…this is rather difficult." I hesitated…I wasn't quite sure how to tell them.

"You can tell us honey" Nancy smiled gently.

"Well. Dylan and I are leaving—"

"How? That's impossible you know it is!" typical Nancy cutting me off.

"Let her talk dearest" Henry sighed as he placed his hand over hers.

"There has been a recent…upheaval in the company. They have lost control and many scientists are running away. Authorities are beginning to discover them and imprison them. Since the Itex officials are so preoccupied with this they have…forgotten us for the time being."

"So you're finally getting the chance to escape, and Dylan will help you. He's very powerful, but how do you plan to make it past the electric net and guards?" Henry's eyes showed curiosity but also wariness.

"Explosive devices." I replied flatly. After a few minuets of Nancy ranting at me I cut her off. "That's why I'm talking to you two. You have to leave. You could die when we fight our way out. Also…I need you to help me…to get rid of…the horses."

"Ohhh" Nancy breathed…for once in her life, almost speechless.

"Hunter…ensuring your happiness and safety is our job. Are you sure this is the best thing to do?" Henry's face was deadly serious.

"No I'm not sure it's the best thing. But I'm leaving here anyway."

"Well…we shall see about moving those horses." Henry stood up gravely. He took Nancy's hand and they left. He was happy that I was leaving…he knew it was something I always wanted. I could see they were both worried. I desperately wanted to tap into their minds, but ever since I was 12 I swore never to read their minds again…but right now it was tempting.


	32. Dear Missy

**Since the other chapter was a baby one...i made another one. So there's two baby chapters. You know what that means! Thats right a cheezit. **

**Hunter**

_Dear Missy,_

_I greatly apologize for not contacting you recently. I do remember our friendship. I cannot explain why I have not recently spoke with you, but please understand that I still consider you a dear friend and mentor. _

_If you will consider forgiving me I have a request. Due to unforeseen complications I am unable to take care of my horses. I am asking that you please house them in your barn. I will pay for their board and you may use them for lesson horses, trial rides, or free leases to respectable people. I have five of them. You remember Patches, Gypsy, Inigo and Nimrodel,or course but I have a three year old stallion as well. I know you will treat them well and you are the only person I can trust them with. _

_If you agree to this I will have Harry trailer the horses over in a week. If not, then would you be able to supply me with the name of a trustworthily person who can take my horses in place of you? Thank you for taking the time to read this. _

_Sincerely,_

_Annemarie Hunter _

Missy was my riding teacher. Years ago when I was smaller she was brought to the mansion to teach me to ride on my first pony…Patches. After I outgrew him I bought my first horse, Gypsy from her. She also helped me buy Nimrodel and Inigo…who were imported from Europe. She taught me 40% of what I know about ridding. 45% I learned from the horse. Just like the great C.S Lewis once said… there is no greater riding teacher than a horse (or something like than anyway.) 15% I learned from the internet. She didn't know about my um…wings. She just thought I was rich kid who loved horses. Which was mostly true…

Why had we fallen out of contact? Well I was about 10, I had recently bought Gypsy and was excited about my new horse. Things were going swell. One day Roger came and told me it was time to fulfill my destiny. They decided I was not a child and would no longer have childish enjoyments. They fired Missy and attempted to take Patches and Gypsy away. Patches bit them and Gypsy…well lets just say it's probably her fault Roger has never had children.

Now as wonderful as I am…I was a bit spoiled as a child and I threw the worst temper tantrum imaginable. I crushed Roger's limousine, I gave him a rather nasty scar, I broke windows, doors, and anything I could. Finally they decided to leave the horses. I would fulfill my destiny and take pony ride breaks. They told me that's was the only thing I would get. A month later the tried to fill in my pool. Idiots. Roger lost a second limo and I drove all the dump trucks full of dirt into the electric net. (I got out first of course).

Itex learned that they and I were had a direct relationship. Me happy = them happy. Me get what I want = them get what the want. Them take away things I have = me take away things they have. Simple math. My super human strength, speed, mind-bending powers and pure awesomeness made getting my way…pretty dang easy.

Now I have gotten the whole "With great power come great responsibility" talk multiple times. Just because I'm insanely powerful doesn't mean I'm God and I have to use my gifts for good. So you don't have to lecture me. Maybe I come off a little too maniacal but at least I'm not a liar.

Anyway…Missy would say yes. She was a plump woman with curly brown hair. She had soft brown eyes and loved my horses. She had space in her barn. I had…well paid some of her borders to leave to create said barn space.

I admit it...I'm mildly evil.

**You can always fee free to comment, review, give advice, a future idea. **


	33. Hunter is Always Right

**Ok so i just want to say a few quick thank yous to all you guys. (Probably should have done this ages ago but anyway...) **

**1. I want to say thank you to Girl-With Black Wings- She commented first and i never said thanks to her**

**2 Thanks also to Bizzy98 and ukrainianelfhorse because they have commented alot. (and so have some other peeps so thanks to you also)**

**3. And also thank you to Trapped in Narnia...for the very epic and great review. **

**Anyway now that the buiness of say thank you for reading and being e****ncouraging in other ways is finished.**

**So this chapter is kinda lame and nerdy on my part but. Have fun anyway. **

**Dylan**

_Riding stance_—_Hunter always does a riding stance just before a—_

"Kiai!" Hunter roared. She flipped herself around and launched herself into the air. _Hop kick_. I rolled out of the way as fast as possible. There was no way anyone could ever block one of Hunter's hop kicks. Now for those of you who look at the "Kiai" and wonder 'that the heck is that for?' Let me explain. Kiai is Japanese for expressing one's energy, but is often translated as 'roar' or 'shout' and used to accompany a technique. It is used to help focus energy and confuse of strike fear into the heart of an enemy.

Hunter landed gracefully, narrowly missing my face. I whipped to catch her back but she had already spun and was standing in a cat stance ( one foot forward with 30% of her weight and one back and turned sideways with 70% of her weight and resting with bent knees), her hands protecting her face and her elbows tucked in. I glanced at her eyes. Darn her. They were closed.

Can I just say…I _hate_ it when she closes her eyes when we fight. It makes me feel like she's a cat toying with a mouse. No matter how strong I am, or how fast, or how big, or how skilled she will always be better than me. Despite my naturally mellow character sometimes…I can be mildly competitive.

It was my turn to roar and I lashed out with a double front kick. She slipped just outside my kick and brought a knife hand up and lightly tapped my nose as if to say. "Too slow, Dylan I just broke your nose'. She whipped her hand back before I could grab it and performed one of her favorite moves. As I brought my hand up to palm her in the face she dodged slightly to the side slapping my hand sideways.

_Crap. _

Her left arm slipped around my right and grabbed her right arm, making a tight 'figure four'. She twisted sideways and launched me into the ground.

"Offf" the air rushed out of me. I attempted to twist free, but she had settled on top of me in a full mount position. I began every move I knew to get rid of her. But then she did a very…un-Hunter-like thing.

She kissed me.

I stopped moving instantly.

She _never_ did this sort of thing. She would normally beat me into submission…or sandbag until I won. But here I was lying on the dojo floor with her on top of me.

She gently wove her fingers through my hair.

"Dylan. I'm done fighting you." She whispered as she kissed me again. This time my brain kicked in. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer angling my head a little better so we could kiss more easily.

We stayed like that for awhile…and it was wonderful.

"Oh!" She said jerking herself out of my arms. "I'm sorry Dylan I just…you just…" She blushed.

"Just what?" I smiled up at her. I reached up and grabbed a yellow strand of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail and twisted it in my fingers.

"You…you are so distracting! And darn you for being so cute!" She smacked my chest lightly.

"I dare you to do that again." I'm not stupid…I know girls are attracted to muscle and I had a very nice chest. Not to brag or anything…but I do. She made a disapproving tongue click and smacked me again. I grinned and grabbed her hand. I kissed it.

"I love that you can't resist me" I told her. She rolled her eyes and got up…but not before one last kiss.

*After lunch and other intense workout sessions that involved Dylan working hard…Hunter barking orders…an occasional snack and of course…some mild kissing.*

"Before we try and leave I need to teach you how to fight in the air. Normally I don't teach that for a while, but you need it now. Alright, do you remember way back when we studied Newton's Laws in physics? What is his third law of motion?" Hunter crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. She always had to make things difficult. No simple things like 'By the way Newton's third law of motion is _ and it applies to you because_'

"Um F=ma?"

"Close. That's the second one."

"Is this the reaction one?" I asked wracking my brain. Not gonna lie I barely paid any attention in physics class. It was boring, difficult to understand, and I just don't like it.

"Yes."

"For every action…there is an opposite and equal reaction?" I asked hesitantly. Hunter smiled.

"Good. Now can you think how this would apply to flyfighting?" She said making up her own word to say fighting while flying. She had a habit of making up words.

"Can't you just tell me?" I rolled my eyes at her.

"No. You have to figure it out for yourself it will help you learn better." She crossed her arms and tapped her foot. She was all business today. (Well right now anyway...i wont say anything about earlier...)

"Um…well I guess if I were to punch another flying object it could cause me to go flying backwards…depending on the size of the object I hit." Was I guessing? Yes. Of course I was.

"Close enough. When you are sparing you use the ground to give you strength. The power you put into a kick or a punch comes up from the ground. In the air, you have no ground to push off of. To land a powerful blow you have to push off air, which is only possible if you use you wings. You have to drive your attacks by beating your wings. Come on." She leapt into the air, her graceful gold wings pushing her aloft. I followed her.

She showed me how to do it, timing the wing beats with the punches or kicks. She had brought up a tiny punching bag that she held on her wrist so I could practice actually making contact. It was surprisingly difficult. You had to be careful not to over extend you arm. Also if you beat your wing to early the punch would hit with no force, and sometimes (when Hunter pushed against the bag with her wings) I even bounced backwards a little.

"You're doing great Dylan. Now its time to learn about blocks. Don't worry, they are actually much easier up here. You see when someone hits you, block them and roll of. You know, go with the flow. It's best if you just relax and fall. This changes the impulse; do you remember this from physics?" She looked at me expectantly. But my face must have been showed tiredness and exasperation because she continued. "You increase the time by going with the punch, which then helps lessen the force implied on your body." She paused and searched my face to see if I was still with her. I was…barely.

"Go on…" I told her (but goodness is she a super nerd)

"Alright, well there are also some situations were its best to either drop, or dodge out of the way. Well practice this a few times then we can quit. I know you're tired, I made you fly a lot today." I could only nod. "A lot' was an understatement. She was trying to get me ready for our escape from this place and had made me fly for hours as well as my extensive hand combat training.

She was right, blocking was much easier than punching. But then…as long as you don't tell her (we don't want her getting up on her high horse or anything)…Hunter is pretty much always right.


	34. The Octopus in the Basement

**So...sorry its been awhile. **

**And just saying i just graduated. So thats partially why there has been nothing lately. Anyway...**

**Dylan**

She tried to hide it. She tried desperately to hide the fact that she cried when Henry drove the trailer full of her horses away.

The day before she had spent the whole day with the horses. She brushed them until the shone, and she rode each one for awhile…except for Patches, she just walked him…like a dog.

She never said a word to me.

Hunter likes to think she is good at lying…but she really isn't. She can never hide her emotions and cannot lie; at least I have never seen her do it. Also, almost everything makes her cry, which annoys her greatly as she wants to be seen as the perfect, awesome hard core mutant ever made.

She really was attached to those horses though. They had been her best friends for most of her life, and they had always been there for her. Then never left and she always went to them when she was sad. She kissed each one on its velvet muzzle and watched the trailer drive out of sight.

I reached out and touched her hand…but she didn't want me.

I wanted to be offended but…she just lost her greatest childhood friends.

I watched Hunter spring into the air and fly away.

She was going to the little bridge…she always went there to think…or cry…that's what Nancy told me as we walked into the house.

I know Hunter will never admit to this. She won't tell you about it. She doesn't like admitting her feelings.

The only way you can know that Hunter is heartbroken is that I tell you.

I think secretly…part of the reason she never tried to escape was that she hated change…and she wanted to stay with the horses.

That night she came into my room and I held her while she cried.

**Dylan**

"Relax. Breathe. Think about a calm smooth lake. Make your mind empty and smooth like the lake." Hunter's voice was soft and gentle. Did she have any idea how to help me understand my power?

No.

Was she trying everything?

Yes.

It wasn't working.

"Dylan. I don't know what to do. Think, can you tell me about all the times you've seen things happening? What were you thinking about?"

"It's never the same! Sometimes its you, sometimes its food, sometimes its…"

"Things you love" Hunter said slowly. "When you enjoy something or are very interested in it, you can get a picture. I'm 78% sure this time!"

"Of course you are"

"Come on." She grabbed my hand a led me off.

*Some time later*

**"**Henry ordered a Pizza. And will be fetching it…" Hunter trailed off looking at me. Thoughts of warm cheesy pizza filled my mind and I saw a picture of Henry driving in his car with two boxes next to him.

**"**It will be here a 6:00. He also bought a giant cake with blue and yellow flowers on it." I told her smiling.

"Good job Dylan." She smiled. "Let's go swimming tonight." She cocked her sideways, rather like a dog.

A picture jumped into my mind. Hunter wearing my—her favorite turquoise bikini. She shoved me into the water. I smiled.

"What happened?" She asked me

"Nothing…I just like swimming" I figure it was just my imagination that time.

Things happened just the way my mind picture showed.

**Hunter**

Henry and Nancy have been gone two days. They are far away from here. Do I know where…yes…will I tell you? No. They are celebrating their 30th anniversary.

Things are all as I planned. My horses are gone, my puppy is gone, and so is the octopus in the basement.

Tonight we are leaving.

We both have black bulletproof clothing.

I packed a laptop some of my favorite clothes, which are all bullet proof. You see, a few years back I decided bullet proof clothing is something I might want. So I figured out how to make a light soft fabric, similar to cotton, only its 99% bulletproof. They look like perfectly normal clothes, only they are super strong. Dylan has some too. I also got a pair of special sunglasses.

I hope I have thought of everything…

**Dylan**

Did Hunter tell you she has an octopus in the basement?

Yeah. She made that up.

**Oh and...bring on the ninjas with bacon...**


	35. That was Easy!

**Hunter**

We waited in the car.

Do i know what kind it is? Gosh no. But its black. Cars have never interested me...as long as it looks cool and runs effectly and quickly im cool with it. Plus this car has been altered so drastically that whatever it was orginally...its not that anymore. Its rather like a smaller awesomer batmobile.

Its bulletproof and armed well. Dylan and i have been practicing driving it and managing all the various guns, bombs, missles and whatnot.

Our plan is simple...sort of.

The first step was moving the horses. They were sold due to my recent riding accident.

The second step wasthe sale of the horse trailer. In reality, i sold it to Henry, who parked it innocently at Missy's barn. (We had her permission of course.)

Oh and step 1.5 was...filling the horse trailer with powerful explosive devices. As well as a fake person and a video camara. We also made the truck so it could be run with a remote control.

Yes. Now as we are sitting in my mini-batmobile i am driving the truck towards the gate that controls the electric fence. Once the truck collides with the control center, Dylan will push a button and all of the bombs its filled with will explode. This will cause the shield to go down. Then we'll go out and off into the sunrise.

We are going to Washington D.C.

Why?

Because I'm hunting Maximum Ride. And I'm betting that after she finishes her mission in Antartica, they'll cal her in for a "talk about you trip" type of thing.

Then I will finally get to meet her.

**Dylan**

Hunter will never stop amazing me.

Now we are in a sleek black car waiting to explode a small brick building that lies just outside the fence.

She has kindly given me the responsibility of pushing the button the explodes the bomb filled horse trailer. Dont I feel like a big boy.

I shouldn't complain. Pushing the button is a very important responsibility.

Ok I'm annoyed thats all i get to do.

Some exciting escape plan this is. How on earth have they managed to keep her here all those 18ish years if all she needed was a wingman to push a button?

She could have had a mentally retarded monkey do it for crying out loud! And God knows she could have got one if she wanted.

Ok. Now Im really done the rant. I have to focus. The seconds are ticking away and i must be ready "Push the button!"

I leaned over to see Hunter's screen better. The trailer was speeding towards the gaurdhouse. To my suprise i noticed the truch was under heavy gunfire.

"They have guns?" I asked her my eyes wide. Hunter can be forgetful, but how come she never told me that?

"Of course they do! Quick count to three and push the button, i'm afraid the truck will explode before it gets to the guardhouse." She was concentrating intently, the headlights of the truck had been shot out and she could barely tell where she was driving the truck.

_One_

Shee took her left hand away and smashed a button that opened the garage door in front of us.

_Two_

She flipped on the baby batmobile's lights

"Three!" I yelled a little louder than nessesary. I slammed the big red button withe word _Easy_ on it.

_Boom _The sound was deafening. I saw a bright light, but not the actual explosion. The garage door did not face the guardhouse exactly.

Hunter and i looked at each other, waiting for the sing that ment she would slam on the gas.

"Protect us from the future" She wispered.

Then I realised why she had never tried this before...she didnt know what would happen once the fence was gone.

"That was easy!" I cheerful man's voice rang out from the button.

Yes. It was Hunter's idea. She thought it would be funny and lighten our mood as we faced uncertain doom.

She floored the gas pedal.


	36. Light Speed

**Hunter**

We zoomed out of the garage and the car made a loud squeel of objection to the sudden jump to light speed.

Ok. I'm exagerating about the light speed...but we did go really fast really suddenly.

So what do you think of my idea to use the Easy button as the trigger for our bomb? I thought it was awesome. Anyway everyone knows that you have to use a big red button for impotant bombs and since i had one around it seemed like the perfect fit.

Dont judge my mother thinks im special.

Or she would were she still alive...

"Go Left. Now." Dylan's voice interupted my thoughts and i swerved. It was just in time as a chunk or sement the size of the car hit the groud beside us.

I could barely see where i was going but i drove onward anyway. I swerved when Dylan told me to.

We were just passing the line where the electric net would normally be when we saw them. They looked like regular men. I had seen these men before, they were the robots in charge of "protecting" me. I knew there was about 50, but today it looked almost bouble that.

When they saw my car, the sreched out their arms and we heard the bullets crash into us.

It was odd, i didn't see any guns, but it was obvious we were under intense fire.

"Are they shooting bullets out of thier _fingers_?" Dylan practicall shouted.

My temper ordered me to scream back 'Dont yell at me i'm driving! I dont care what _they_ are doing just shoot back!' but i bit my tongue. Despite my nerves, my natural belgerant teperment, and the fear that was creeping into my body, i had to remember who the enemy was. I am Hunter, i will stay in control of myself and be nice to my only ally.

"SHOOT 'EM!" I ordered. But in the nicest way possible.

Dylan seemed to have been made for following orders. Since i had suspected an attack i had weapons installed in my car. Dylan was trained to use them, since i was driving.

He gunned down the mutant robot guards. And we escaped into the night.

Dang. I train good.


	37. Jenny

**Hunter**

"So what now?" Dylan's gentle voice interupted my thoughts.

He had been asking this question for weeks. Or rather, the question of 'what do we do after we break free?'.

The answer is go to Washington D.C.

We have to go and inform government officials of everything we-I know about. I want to help the CSM. I know about a whole lot more madness than they do. I can help stop it, and i want to.

I want to help save the world.

However, now that i have the chance...I'm scared.

I'll admit it. Maybe I am a super powerful flying mutant mind reader...but i'm afraid of change and the unknown. Now that the world lay at my fingertips, I was frightened.

I felt mildy bad about not telling Dylan about being afraid of going to the capitol.

"There darlin' here's a refill on your lemonade" A skinny blonde waitress drawled as she placed a tall glistening glass beside Dylan.

"Thanks" He muttered gruffly.

"Can I get you anything you else sweetheart?" She was looking intently into his torquoise eyes and twirling a strand of yellow hair between her fingers.

I glared at her.

"I dont think so...thanks anyway Jenny" He smiled brilliantly and she nearly fainted.

I'll admit it...I'm not polite.

"Well just cuz she has large breasts and an adorable accent doesnt mean she can-"

"Oh come of it." Dylan chuckled

I abmit i may have growled at him.

"You still havent told me our plans!" He tried to steer our conversation off the flirty waitresses.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry but i put my pen down on your table and forgot to pick it up!" Jenny was back. She reached down to pick up her pencil, which she convientely dropped to the floor. "Oh darn my clumsy fingers!" she bubbled cheerfully. She bent over and was sure to flash plenty of clevage. While she was doubled over. I reached over and dumped Dylan's full glass of lemonade over her bouncy blonde curls.

"AHHHHH!" She yelped.

I desperatly supressed a grin.

"Oh darn my clusy fingers!" I trilled in a perfect immitation of her charming southern accent.

"GRRRRRRRAAA!" She roared.

"By the way could you please bring two more glasses of this stuff?" I smilled innocently. "Thanks dollface." I added patronizingly.

"Why are you dating her?" Jenny yelled at Dylan

"Must be her charming personality" He said dryly.

After the emotional waitress stormed off. I looked at Dylan.

"Who spit in her bean curd?"

"You did." He said rolling his eyes at me.

The pair of us fell back into silence. Me lost in planning, thinking and wondering if i made the right desicion to leave, and tecnically, kidnap Dylan. I was planning my appearence in the capital. I suppose flying right up to the White House would be the wrong thing to do. I could be seen as a threat and blown out of the sky.

"Do you know him?" Dylans voice interupted my thoughts...yet again.

"Who?" I sighed, i shouldstop ignoring him anyway.

"There that guy on the TV...he looks so familliar..." I looked where he was pointing. "The one on the left." I inspected the man. He had a foreign accent and was well dressed. A red headed woman was inteviewing him on a new medicine he had helped create. I gathered from thier conversation that his name was Gunther-Hagen and his buisness was mainly in pharmaceuticals. Dylan was right, the name and face both seemed pretty familliar.

"I don't know him, but I have heard of him. Did you forget that all famous scientists are under my radar? But he wasn't part of Itex so I never focused on him. Why? How do you know him?"

I watched Dylan's face cloud. "I have this wierd feeling i know him. And i have a sort of memory of him standing over me babling about destiny and an apocolypse."

"It's possible, you dont really know anything about your birth, creation, begining of life...whatever. And all these crack pot scientists think they know everything and are opssesed with this apocolapse...which they seem to be bringing on all the faster."

"True. When ever we have time, can we research him a bit? I want to find out anything i can."

"Sure."

"Allright now tell me, what are we doing?"

"Going to Washington D.C. There we will meet my father, wait for the flock to return from Antartica, talk things over with them then work to save the earth, the hundreds of exsisting mutants, and humans. Or something of the like." It was brief, detail free and full of holes.

Of course Dylan found them.

"So you think they're just gonna let you fly up to the President?"

I could only glare at him.

"No wonder you wouldn't tell me this plan. It sucks."

"Well i figure i'll be hit with inspiration on the spot. Plus with you great seeing ablities and my mind reading we'll be fine." I said as firmly as possible, only Dylan still looked doubtfull.

Seconds later Jenny popped up with our food and more flirting. She was so persistant it must have been a dare...unless all waitresses are like that and its just cuz i don't get out enough to witness it.

**So I didn't really know that much about Dr. Gunther-Hagen and i was not in a "hunt through the book for good quotes" mood so yeah thats it for now. Also "Who spit in her bean curd" is a quote from one of my favorite Disney movies. **

**And thanks to Sierra156 for her encouraging reviews.**


	38. Something Strange

**Hunter**

Dylan was driving. He wasn't bad. Better than me I'll admit. He was smoother and better at following trafic laws. Plus I needed to attend to Maximum Ride and my entrence to Washington D.C.

I looked over emails sent to and from the passangers and scientists on the boat. Most catalogued results found and information about how the flock had been helping.

However I noticed some betweena woman called Sue-Ann and one called, Uber-Director. The emails contained information about the flock, thier powers, personalities and what not. It was midly to scientisty and suspicious, but perhaps i was just overly paranoid.

Done my computer research I slipped into Max's mind. It took some energy since she was so far away, but I managed it.

"Where are we going?" Nugde asked

"Just getting an overview of the area. A little recon. See what's out here." Max explained. She began thinking about Sue-Ann's recent death and betrayal.

My mind wandered back to the emails between Sue-Ann and this Uber Director. Ok so maybe I'm not paranoid. But for now, the flock was fine and the bad lady was dead.

"So I guess we can assume that Sue-Ann was sending updatess of our wherabouts to someone" Max groaned.

"Brigid's trying to hack into her computer for more info." Fang nodded.

I felt furry rise inside Max. Oh...somebody's a smidgen jealous. How cute.

"Nudge should do it" She spat out and barely managed to keep her iratation inside her.

"Yeah-If Brigid can't get in, we'll have Nudge take a wack at it." Fang was atempting to be the peacekeeper.

"Can we go over the islands?" Gazzy yelled.

"Sure" Max agreed.

"I can't see anything," A depressed Iggy mumbled.

"Maybe I should ride with Fang?" Total sugested. Dude. I want a talking dog. Well, kinda, I'm to busy for that though and i wouldn't want to carry it around.

"I can still fly. I can still navigate" Iggy said irritably

"Oh so cool!" Gazzy yelled as he pointed. "That water in the middle is where the volcano blew up,"

"Thermal!" And a warm column of air envoloped her.

"Something;s bubbling below," chimed Angel.

"Let's check it out" Max said trying to sound learderly. I rolled my eyes. Inwardly of course.

Ok. Time to insert my self into her mind.

Whats her mission...mission...mission...helpful hint, corny advice, or intelegent remark.

I remembered her mission. Global warming. Its a good thing to stop, i liked earth the way it was and would prefer it not to be tampered with by careles humans.

Me _And soon it could all be gone_

Max _So you're back. Glad you could join us. Okay not glad exactly-_

If i were myself and talking with her face to face and inserting thought didn't require so much energy i would have said something like "Stuff it sassbox." or "Don't forget all the times I've saved your butt. Even though you don't know about half of them." But i held my temper. Something Im was trying to improve at.

Me _Pay attention Max. Memorise what you're seeing. This place might not be here much longer._

Don't be insulting. I'll admit it's not one of my lines. But i felt the need to say something. Plus it was true.

Nudge entered the thermal water and shortly after her Total followed.

The chatted about water, birds and superstitous sailors for a little while until Nudge yelled.

"Oh my God!"

Max whipped around to see what was happening. Total was enjoying the water talking about dog booties. \

"Um Total? You're growing wings." Max said as calmly as possible.

Thats a good Max. Stay calm not matter what.

_I knew there was something strange about that dog_ I mused.

I caught a faint inward laugh from Max and left her mind.

**For your information... I had to write this chapter twice due to my laptop deciding to mutany. This one is probably not as good as the first. Sorry, but you'll have to deal with it. **

**Also, thermal baths are wonderful. Just saying.**

**Chow. **

**P.S. Most of this chapter is written by James Patterson and is from chapter 46 of _The Final Warning._**


	39. Don't Talk Rot

**OK so sorry its been such a long time. I have good reasons for it though. If you don't give a darn about my excuses then whatever. But these are the reasons it took/probably will take a while for me to update. **

**1. My laptop is experiencing a load of problems**

**2. I am working this summer**

**3. My boyfriend broke up with me and I've been rather uninspired to write about Hunter and Dylan. **

**4. I'm naturally lazy**

**5. I'm preparing for college and stuff. **

**6. I'm training for my black belt in Tae-Kwon-Do**

**7. I'm forgetful**

**8. I dont have _Angel _and its hard to tie up all the loose ends so the will tie a bow in the end of my story. **

**9. I've been reading Harry Potter again and that takes time. Oh and if youre looking for a book to read or listen to on tape i would suggest anything by P.G Wodehouse that involves Jeeves or Wooster. They are the best in the entire world. **

**OH and for the record since its been so long in Max+Flock time we are in the 4th book _The Final Warning_ and will soon be moving into book 5 _Max_.**

**Ok I'm done blabbing have a nice day. **

**Hunter**

I woke up laying on a hotel bed. My body hurt.

I had no memory of anything after my last comment to Max.

I sat up and surveyed the room. It was nothing special. There were white walls with interesting wallpaper bordering the top, two beds, a TV, a desk and a mini fridge.

I didn't see Dylan. But i heard noises coming from behind a door. I assumed he was in the bathroom. I sat up and nearly fainted. My head throbbed and i had various bruises covering my body. I touched my forehead and discovered a well formed sore lump.

"Dylan?" I moaned loudly.

"Hunter!" He rushed out of the bathroom.

"What the heck?" My brain thought two things at this point. Number one was, why the heck do i feel like i went through a blender. And second...Dylan was shirtless. I can't help it. Something about the shirtless man is very attractive. I mean honestly you would have a hard time not looking at the broad muscled chest, or the six pronunced rectagular shaped abbs, or the oddly attractive v his hips and muscle made. I admired it for a few seconds, but I allready had it memorised, so...I'm just going to move on. His blonde hair was wet and hung dripping down his face. I glanced into his lovely blue eyes that showed extreem happiness and worry. I don't like admitting the flutter in my stomach, but it was there. I have never been much of a "share my innermost thoughts and feelings" type. So it's not my fault I'm not very good at it.

"Well, its an interesting story" Dylan admitted "Hold on one second" He turned around and disappeared back into the bathroom.

A few seconds later he appeared, fully dressed and a little dryer. He grinned...my heart flipped yeah i know i've a weakness for cute guys. He flopped down on the bed next to me. I snuggled up closer into his arms and breathed in his smell. I greatly enjoyed that smell. He wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"Allright. So you went off to converse with Max and what not. You were out for a while, nearly half an hour i'd guess. But you came back and said something along the lines of 'Dylan I'm home!'. Right around then a moose ran out in front of the road and i slammed on the brakes to avoid hitting it; and someone wasn't wearing their seatbelt." He raised his eyebrows at me.

I tossed my head defensively. "There are no moose around here! How do you even know what a moose looks like?"

"Im from Canada."

"Well moose rarely come this far south...you're sure it was one?"

"No but what does it matter? The moose ran off, you slammed your head on the dashboard for reasons we already discussed...which knocked you out for several hours." He looked at me pointedly. "I think your laptop may also have caused you some damage in the form of bruises, but its fine."

I nodded. "What have you been doing for these past hours?"

"Looking up the doctor. I wanted to wait for you but i was bored."

"So?"

"Well i typed in his name into the google thing on your laptop. He had 300,000 hits."

"Did you find anything...interesting?"

"Well, sorta, only i dont have your hacking skills so i had to stop."

"Ugg...show me."

"Ok." He kissed my forehead and then slipped away from me to fetch the laptop. He walked over and floppedonto the bed. "I found out lots of information about him but nothing all that interesting. But ah...the thing i wanted to show you was this." He clicked and typed and soon a website appeared.

The page was mostly blank, it only had a logotype for The Institute of Higher Living and a place to enter in a username and two passwords.

"The Institute of Higher Living caught my attention, i think i remember reading something about it once on Fang's blog and it just seems vaguely familiar." Dylan was looking at me hopefully. He was right of course, the Institute of Higher Living was where the Flock had found Total, their talking Scottie dog. I had done additional research regarding the place. Yes, i imagine you've guessed it, another lab testing mutations and DNA scrambles. This place was not a division of Itex, but of course they sometimes would contact each other regarding important information.

The Institute had sent me several mutants to train up. I could't remember them all, but whatever that was behind us. What mattered now was hacking in. I looked over at Dylan pointedly.

"Watch the master" I informed him in a deep voice. My fingers typed and my brain worked hard. I am sad to admit it took me nearly 30 minutes. It had hard core security and i had little knowledge of the particular cite.

"The master's getting old and slow"

"The master wants and ice cream cone but is too elderly and slow to go fetch one. I suppose you can volunteer."

"The master needs a diet."

"Don't talk rot."

"I'm not in the habit of talking rot."

"Well you're doing dashed well for a beginner." I muttered and went back to clicking and searching through the website. I saw him role his eyes but tactfully decided to ignore it.

Another 20 minutes passed before i found a list of lab reports.

_Morbid Effects of Autoantibodies on Rodents_

_Autoimmune Toxicity in Systemic Viral Experimentation on Chimpanzees_

_Abnormal Cell Differentiation from Induced Pluripotent Stem Cell Experimentation_

_Cancerous Effects of Viral Reprogramming of iPSCs in Human Adults_

_Defective Apoptotic Processes and Cell Proliferation in iPSC Experimentation on Human Children_

I clicked and began reading. It was full of terms that i barely understood. Even through my extensive education and study of science many of these words and meanings still escaped me. (Which greatly annoyed me, i worked so hard to know things yet now i discovered that even my intelligence was limited. Not a pleasant discovery in my mind.) I saw a reference to figures and clicked on it to see.

It was terrible. Dylan and i discovered this Dr. HG was desperate for progress. I wont go into detail of the horrible pictures we saw. You can guess from what you know of my story, and that of Maximum Ride what we found. Hundrends of people who had been experimented on and now had grotesque side effects. I have a rather bad gag reflex and could not stand it. A quick glance at the first page of pictures told me enough. I hate when others endure suffering and the matter of fact way it was presented made me sick.

I slammed the laptop closed.

"I don't want any ice cream." I told Dylan flatly.

He nodded and hugged me tighter. His warm strong arms made me feel better. "We will stop them from hurting more people. We will leave in the morning and drive on towards DC." I nodded into his chest. "Go to sleep little princes Hunter" he said.

I almost laughed. Almost.

**Patterson, James. _Fang: A Maximum Ride Novel_. Chapter 25. (Sorta)**

**Oh and if there are parts that dont make sense please forgive me i had alot of trouble with this chapter and changed alot of things about it and sometimes my prof reading sucks. Anyway. **


	40. Said New Voice

**Hunter**

I was pushing and shoving. No, don't give me the "Hunter you're stronger than 105% of the population don't use your strength wrongly!" I had a place to go and only a little time to get there and i could not use my wings. It's not my fault people were in my way. Here i was at the Lerner School for Gifted Children...it was like a huge scale of me...only legit, more public and less expensive. But no, that's not why i was pushing shoving and running over people.

I was in Northern Virginia, not Washington D.C. My plans had recently changed. Maximum Ride and the Flock had a bit of a, ah, mishap on the Antarctic journey. According to my sources (Max's brain) they were kidnapped, fed birdseed, actioned off and hit by a hurricane. They survived and Max gave a speech to Congress which got them all stirred up about global warning, pollution and what not.

Unfortunately I missed her while she was staying in D.C. My plan was to arrive at a similar time, and then figure out details later. But now there she was standing on a platform with her family, and a mayor with a giant pair of scissors. It was the opening ceremony for this school.

Back to the pushing and shoving. I was reading Max's mind and it was pretty typical. Max thinking "Yeah this wont last, but what the hey theres a first time for everything" and stuff of the like. Everything was going swimingly. I had no plan and i was barreling my way through hundreds of people not thinking correctly. I was to meet Max, legitimately. She was up on in front with the town mayor and her usual peeps and i was getting closer by the second.

_"Max" _I was in mid push of a woman who was probably 400 pounds but froze instantly. It seemed like there was a foreign voice in Max's head. I shook my head. Impossible. It wasn't Angel, I knew her mind voice and that wasn't it. It wasn't me. It must have been someone around me saying her name and I...

I felt Max's usual surprise and annoyance at finding a voice in her mind.

_I know you're in the middle of something here, and i hate to interrupt, but theres another mission for you._

My reaction mirrored hers. It was something along the lines of, "What the heck?" She shoot back something along the lines of "What are you talking about? (Another shared sentiment only i was also wondering 'how are you talking') I just did my mission! And almost died! A bunch of times!"

_ Max, Max, Max...The world isn't saved yet, is it? You've got work to do. Now get out of there and, I'll give you the coordinates of where you need to go._

At this point i tried to scream something along the lines of "INTRUDER! INTRUDER! INTRUDER!" But i felt like my mind voice was covered in duck tape and stuffed full of bubblegum.

What pompous idiot was that? It certainly wasn't me. I mean come on Max, Max, Max? Who does said new voice think it is? God? Well...i suppose God could be giving Max directions, but i never thought God was a pompous idiot. Plus if it was God i wouldn't have heard it. This voice sounded like me, only like a me that knew everything. Well...i know what you're thinking. "Hunter does think she knows everything" Well you can go die in a hole. I'm not that obnoxious. Don't say anything I'm in a twitter and wont take your garbage. If it was me breaking that news to the kid i woulda been all "Yo Max enjoy this joint for a few days but just warning ya...they are going to try and teach you stuff." The kid would have practically flew out begging _me_ for a mission.

Yes i am a territorial and protective. Some person had entered my territory, Maximum Ride, and was telling her what to do. Telling Max what to do was my job. AND who dared duck tape my mind mouth and stuff it with bubblegum. PLus what mission did she have now? Just because she's powerful and awesome doesn't mean said new voice can use me, or rather, my identity and relationship with her to control her. This could be disastrous. Of course its kinda my fault, not fully, but in a way. I hate my life.

I have never been so insulted in all my life.

"DYLAN" I turned and yelled. Fainting from rage and horror seemed immanent. He was rather far behind me as he used the "excuse me i need to move past you" and "please move over a bit, thank you" method of moving through a crowd, rather than my violent pushing and shoving.

I jumped back into Max's mind. She was weighing her choices. Dangerous, unknown, difficult mission verses school, desks and Macs. In the end she decided that duty calls and she could't shirk it. Of course I'm standing there wondering what duty dared intrude on her mind. She delivered a quick word to the flock memembers and they took off.

I let out a yell and prepared to fly after them. Only for the first time that i can remember i felt a pinch on my arm and looked down to see a needle...like the kind they stick in your arm to give you a shot. This was a new experience for me, but I'm not entirely stupid thank you. I bellowed and socked the tall dark fellow who had inserted it and felt a satisfying crunch as his nose broke. I whipped out my wings in order to fly out. But sadly, i was not immune to whatever liquid had been emptied from the needle into the bloodstream. My vision clouded and i flopped on the ground like an undercooked crepe.

**So theres something that happened. I know its kind of a jump in time, but i couldn't think of anything interesting to pack in between here and the last section. So yeah. **

**Sierra156-Man chest is attractive. And if you become team Dylan i shall have to _throw_ you off that cliff. **

**Emma-Kate9885-Thank you! 3 That was a really nice of you to say. Reviews like that make me so happy and want to write more.**

**Oh and I just want to say that i try to indent my paragraphs, but whenever i save it they get erased. But I do try sometimes for correct formatting. **


	41. Lawlz, get it?

**Hunter**

_You know nothing. Nothing about Itex, nothing about mutated people. Nothing about hacking computers. You have forgotten all the people you know. There is is no Henry, no Nancy, and there is no Dylan. _

I slammed the brakes on. Mentally of course you dolt.

_Who the goodness do you think you are? I know perfectly well what i do and do not know. For example i do not know anything about the air speed velocity of a sparrow, African or European. _

"Experiment A0 is waking up Dr.!"

_Heck yeah i am. _Only my eyes wouldn't open and my body was still in sleep mode.

_"_She will not physically wake up, weren't you listening last time i told you that? Just because parts of her brain are beginning to activate doesnt mean she will wake up."

"But sir she is not absorbing the brainwashing."

"I assumed this would happen, but it was worth a try. Well, lets move on. Hunter. Are you listening to me?"

_No_

_"_Good. Well i am a busy man so lets make this quick. Dylan was designed for great purposes, you have gotten in the way."

_Im glad._

"Dont try my patience. Anyway we have taken Dylan away and we will allow to live only because you may someday be of use to us. Anyway the president of the United States has decided to adopt you, should you survive the terrible car accident."

_I was in no car accident_

"Oh but of course i am terrible at explaining things. You will move into the White House with your family and remain there until we have need for you. The President thinks you suffered a terrible car crash after escaping your safe house. You will live peacefully and perhaps sometimes visit this Mutant school they have created. Anyway you will mind your own business and forget about Dylan. If you do not agree, we shall have to...enforce our regulations."

_You and what army?_

_"_I suppose the lives of a certain Henry and Nancy will suffice." He said rather nonchalantly and i growled inwardly. "I'm glad we see eye to eye. Knock her out now Charlie. When you wake up darling you shall be happily settled with your father."

*much later*

Everything happened as he said it would. I moved in with my father. He made a huge deal about 'adopting a poor mutant girl' so that all these charming American's would't get upset about him having a legitimate birdchild. If they knew the truth they would have hated him, for not stopping the testing and in a way, encouraging it. However by 'adopting' me he became a regular hero in the public's eye. I lived peacefully, and attended the Lerner Institute of learning nothing.

And I never saw Dylan.

**And now...A short comercial break.**

Have you been wondering were Maximum Ride and her bird kid family are? Well wonder no more! They could be coming to your town! Thats right the Flock are doing air shows to raise money tooooooo...THats right SAVE THE WORLD! Wow these kids sure do some extreem sports! (Lawlz get it?) The Flock...on tour!

**And now...back to the exciting life of...Hunter in the White house! Yeah!**

Oh I guess its super obvious I'm bitter. My best and only friend has dissapeared and i'm locked away playing winged princess of America. Who wouldn't be jumping for joy?

Don't get me wrong, being Winged Princess of America has its perks...but as much as i hate to admit it i flopped out of the frying pan and into the fire...if ya know what i mean.

Now all i have to do is break free of this new prison, save Nancy and Henry, find Dylan, go get Max, and then...i dont know...do something cool?

At this point in my life, i have no plan and all my hacking skills are not helping me. I cannot find Dylan and contacting Max has been getting harder and harder by the day.

I need a life.


	42. One Called Fang

**Dylan**

"Ahh. Dylan I'm so glad you're awake." I heard a man's voice somewhere. It was a gentle firm voice that was modified by an unfamilliar accent.

"What happened?" I tried to sit up but large hands stopped me.

"Relax, you don't want to hurt yourself more!"

"Tell me what happened."

"Dylan, it's a long story and I'm not sure you're ready for it."

"Well, okay, I understand where your coming from Doc."

"Hey sir, mind telling me what your name is?"

"You can call me Hans." He smiled in a friendly manner.

"Can you tell me one more thing?"

"That depends."

"Where is Max?"

The docotor chuckled. "I will tell you everything...tomorrow." Then he left and the only person i saw all day was a young man who brought me food and gave me various forms of medication.

Although i tried to figure out why i was in this hospital bed my brain could grasp at few memories and i kept falling alseep. I wish i could say i eagerly awaited hearing the story of what had happened to me in the recent past from the doctor, but i slept so often i couldnt be bothered with 'eagerly awaiting." So the next morning when he arrived with a cheerful 'hallo!" i almost forgot why he was in my room.

"So Dylan. You rested and waited very well, i will now tell you your story and afterwards we can decide how best to finish your treatement and solve your problems."

"Yes sir."

"Well you are one of the few Avianmen, an elite people group who are part bird part human. You are technically a clone, since you DNA was used to graft a new body once you old body died in a terrible car accident. Once created it was discovered that you were one of the most powerful Avianmen yet born! In the hopes of you becoming the best you possible you were sent to a private house to learn speacial skills such as fighting, flying computer hacking, swimming and what not. The girl who trained you was called-"

"Max. Max trained me. I remember." I told him instantly hardly able to keep the words in my mouth.

"Wonderful! I'm so glad you were able to keep some of your memories!"

"There isn't much left, i dont remember anything i learned. I only remember bits and pieces." A memory of me holding Max in my arms and resting my face in her soft blonde hair flashed across my mind.

"It really is terrible. But i know that soon everything will come back."

"Please, can you finish the story?"

"Ah yes! Well yes Max trained you and while working the two of you fell madly in love-"

"I know" My heart hurt for wanting her, my best friend.

"Stop interupting you silly boy!" Doctor Hans said laughing heartily. "There is another layer to the story. There are Labs all around the world that specialize in the enhancement of human beings. To these labs information is worth more than anything. You were created with many special gifts, and other people wanted to experiment on you, to see what made you so powerful. So they sent Hunter after you-"

"HUNTER!" I couldn't help yelling. I didn't remember everything, but i knew she had ruined my happiness with Max. She came in crushed my life with a large explosion. That was all i could remember, that and her wild laughing blue eyes as she pinned me to the ground.

"Yes...Hunter." Dr. Hans sighed. "She was sent to kidnap you, and fortuneatly she failed and we captured her in the process. However Hunter has powers over the mind and she altered Max's memory." Here i groaned loudly. How much damage can one girl do! "Max has forgotten about everything in her past and thinks she is the leader of an all Avianmen gang, called, The Flock. And Dylan...she has forgotten all about her love for you and is with another, one called Fang."


	43. The Council of the Scientisties

**Dylan**

**"**Ahh good morning Dylan! How are you?" Dr. Hans called cheerily. Just like he did...every day. I had no clue how long this had been going on...but it felt like forever. I sustained several injuries after Hunter's attack and was still healing up. You'd think being a mutant i would heal up quickly. Epecially since i have magical self healing spit. But i guess it doesnt work on my insides, which were apparently pretty skrewed up after _Hunter. _Honestly I feel perfectly fine, I would get up and fly around the world if permitted. But no matter how many time i voiced my opinion, it was ignored and i was given the answer that one could never be too careful with the science of one's inards.

"Honestly sir. I had a hard time sleeping last night."

" How come you couldn't sleep?"

"I was thinking too much. I miss Max and my memories...and I want to talk to Hunter."

"Im sorry. You know you cannot talk to Hunter. She would attack your mind again! She might be able to scramble your mind far beyond help."

"Can't you block her?"

"No. Hunter is very dangerous. You are not permitted ever to see her" I found this midly suspicous. They had managed to capture her after all. They must be able to contain her.

"She escaped didnt she!" I yelled the anger bioling up inside me. I saw from the color of his face that I had been correct. "How could you let her escape? She might try and harm Max!"

"Hunter is not free, but we do not have control over her."

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

"Calm down! You must not get excited it could cause more internal bleeding. You've barely finished healing! Hunter is under a sort of house arest. We cannot access her, but she cannot go off after anybody."

I could only glare at him.

"Now I have a friend whos coming over later to ask you some questions. Please dont yell at him when he arives. I'll be back later" He then turned and stormed out.

***later***

"How is he doing?"

"Great! He doesnt remember much though."

"What do you mean by much?"

"He still rememebers Hunter and some of his life there."

"And what are you planning on doing about it?"

"Well, its complicated. But we came up with a pretty good solution."

"What is it?"

"Ask him questions and you'll find out"

"Mmmmphh."

After that the thick door opened and two men walked into my room. It was Dr. Hans and another fellow. The second man was wearing a long white lab coat and glasses. He had blonde hair that had begun thinning

"Dylan! My boy!" He exclaimed cheerfully.

"Dylan, this is Jeb Batchlelder, he helped create you eight months ago." Dr. Hans said coolly as they walked over to my bed. "He is also Max's father. He just wants to ask you some questions about what it is that you remember." He looked at Jeb and nodded.

"Ah yes. Lets get down to business" Jeb said as he sat down. I nodded eagerly. This guy couldn't be _too _bad if he was Max's father. Plus it's always good to impress the Dad before they try the old shotgun move. "So just tell me everything."

"Ok. Well I remember this fellow Roger taking me in a limo to this nice house to train with Max." I saw Jeb's eyebrows raise a millimeter. "They tell me that when we met I instantly fell in love with her. And sir, I remember that part. I still love her passionately." Another eyebrow raise. "They said I trained long and hard for a long time until a rival lab discovered my abilities and sent Hunter to kidnap me." Again the eyebrows rose. "I was told she kidnapped Max and brainwashed her. Then she blew up the mansion and pinned me to the ground in an attempt to brainwash me. She took most of my memories, but fortunately Dr. Hans came along with some of his scientists to save me and they caught her. Oh and I was badly injured in the explosion, which is why im laying here on this bed." I finished and searched Jeb's face. At this point his eyebrows where so high they might have fallen off his face and for a second I thought he might laugh. (Good thing I didnt mention remembering kissing her and holding her.)

"Well, well, well." Was all he said.

"I told you he was getting his memory back Dr. Batchelder" Dr. Hans said in his usual cheerful way.

"Good. Very good indeed. Only Dylan Max doesn't remember any of it I know for certain."

"Me too." I hung my head sadly.

"Don't worry! I understand everything now and have a plan."

"Really?"

"Of course. I will work out the details with Hans here and will be back to explain to you once I have everything figured out. So for now, goodbye Dylan I hope everything goes well and you heal up quickly."

The men left and I swear I heard them chuckling as they walked down the hallway.

**The Council of the Scientisties. **

"I will admit you have done a great job Hans" Jeb said coolly. Dr. Hans Gunther-Hagen and Jeb Batchelelder were sitting in the formers office, drinking coffee and working out the details of their plan.

"Thank you." Hans took a deep gulp. "I believe things are shaping up just the way we planned."

"Yes. Dylan can marry Max and they can begin to put forth a new race that will better the planet and survive the apocalypse."

"Jeb, may I ask a question?"

"Certainly."

"From what you have told me, Max is, very, headstrong and does not exactly...appreciate your influence in her life." Hans looked hesitantly at his friend, afraid this was a touchy subject. Jeb nodded slowly his face a set mask that reveled none of his thoughts. "Well, how are you planning on convincing her to fall for Dylan?"

"I think Dylan's personality and good looks will win her over...once Fang is removed from the picture. But, I do feel terrible about it. I know its for the best but Max and Fang, well they just seem so in love..."

"Remember Jeb! We created Dylan to match Maximum perfectly! Everything about him compliments her! And you know as well as anyone that romantic teenage relationships rarely last. She doesn't know what's best for her, that's all! Our problem is merely causing her to see eye to eye with us!"

"Merely? No. You are right to say Max has no intrest in following my orders whatsoever. In fact...sometimes it gives her great joy to the exact opposite of my advice."

"Well have you any ideas?" Hans asked impatiently, his coffee forgotten.

"No" Jeb looked down into the depths of his cup.

"Well, I have been considering, and I think I have a good plan." Hans said firmly. Jebs impenatrable mask vanished and he looked up with a mixture of hope and horrer etched across his face.

"Go on." Jeb's voice was empty as if, he felt guilty about the whole situation.

"Well we will find a way to get Dylan assimilated into the flock. Then once they trust him we must find a way to convince Fang that for the safety of Max, the rest of the flock and even the world, he must leave. Max will be crushed by her loss and will find solace in the muscular arms of Dylan."

"It looks like it could be an effective plan, even though its rather...low, to play on the emotions of young people"

"Do you want this or not Jeb? Are we trying to better the world? Or are we trying to make one of the most amazing people in the world live a life of an average teenage girl? Do you want Max to be a leader? Or always chained to Fang? You make up you mind, and when you do, we will work out the finer details."

"Yes Hans. I'll think about it."

**Hunter**

I have missed Dylan more than I can even say. I feel like i am trapped inside a box. I know there are things i could do...but would doing them be the best thing? Going after Dylan would mean sacrificing Henry and Nancy. Preserving thier lives ment losing Dylan. I knew i could hunt Dyaln down...i knew i could be with him again. I am Hunter...Queen of doing anything...except right now.

Its getting harder and harder for me to sleep at night.

All i could think about is how can i help Max...and how i could get Dylan back.

I had too find some thing to do to keep my mind off Dylan...

**Sorry this took so long...I'll try to finish the next chapter soon. I did start it allready but its rather complicated.**

**Anyway Sierra156 i just want to say that when i read you latest comments i died laughing. So thank you for making my day! **


	44. That Awkward Moment When

**HEY. Guess whos still alive! Yep. Sorry. Anyway I've no excuses for not writing since last year. **

**So just saying there is another chapter after this one with more words...i just felt like putting them seperate for the heck of it. **

**A quick briefing of this is that this chapter happens during MAX the 5th book. It occurs after Max was kidnaped and released by Mr. Chu. **

**Hunter**

This fellow Chu wants to controll Max, but Max will be Max, and controlling her is like...um..."Forcing Hunter to mind her own buiness!"...HEY...YOU in the BACK! shut up! IM THE NARRATOR!

That awkward moment when James Patterson injects his opinions into my story.

Sooooo back to the pycology of the individual, he will attempt to get a barganing tool to make her do as he wants.

At first i suspected he would go after Angel (most idiots do) or another flock member, sadly i was mistaken. He managed to kidnap Max's mom.

I got wind of it not long before it happened, but i was to far away to do anything to save her. So i tried contacting Max, maybe not my smartest move, but i felt the need to do something.

I was about to break into Max's mind when I noticed something different. Max was with Fang, they were kissing. All of Max was focusing on Fang. I knew that there was a time for breaking and entering, and a time for letting things alone. For now, Max was happy, and my information would only cause her stress.

Max was alone with Fang and I could not intrude on thier time, so I left.


	45. Nani Moku

**OK. So i recently learned that then next/final Max book is coming out later this year. Which made me want to finish my story before JP finishes his. Partially because mine won't make sense once everyone reads his; and partially because I just want to. SO. THis chapter has been in the works for a long time...I just couldn't get it to be the way I wanted it. So in the end I gave up on perfection...sorry. It also may not make perfect sense because I skipped over some parts of Max's and Hunter's lives just because they were too boring to drag out. So. I'll openly admit this chapter is not that great. Have a nice day! **

**Hunter**

I was striding quickly along a corridor of the Pentagon.

For the record I was allowed in, there was no mindbending for clearance on my part.

The building was huge and full of series people in suits and official looking clothing. I was desperately afraid of getting lost, but my face was a perfect mask. To any bystander I was the picture of suavity.

I was going to a conference room to meet with the Commodore of the Navy, and a few other important officials from both the CIA and Navy. It was an emergency meeting and they were not happy about it. I had hardly given them notice and was petitioning for a submarine. Its not every day one contacts the Navy and begs for sub, it's hard enough with weeks worth of notification. The only reason I had been accepted so early was because of my social position and my skills for ah….interceding.

Anyway. Back to the problem at hand. Navy dudes. I'm sure they're great…but the military is the military…stiff, stern, huge, distant, intimidating…well these folks were at least. BUT…keep in mind my suavity…all is well with me.

After I entered the room I noticed their intimidation skills. The way they stared at me without blinking was rather unnerving. Somewhat like a starving tiger as it hunts a…tasty looking animal. Hunter feels hunted.

"Miss Annemarie." The bald elderly man in a uniform covered in little pins and medals said icily. He didn't bother with the guy with me. It was clear he didn't approve of the meeting in general and I hadn't even started talking yet.

"Ah hello gentlemen!" I tried to smile bravely.

After a few brief and formal introductions I learned that fellow I had been speaking was the Commodore.

"Well, you're here now, so you have one hour to convince us why we should allow you to borrow one of our submarines to investigate." He looked at his watch as if to say. "I know this will suck so get it over with"

"Alright, well, I would first like to thank you for your time and start with a slideshow I discovered." We Hunters, never fully lose our suavity, even at the darkest hour. I slipped the DVD into a player which had been set up for my use.

If you were to ask how I had come across this video I would say "Hacked it from a Navy helicopter camera."

If one of these military folk were to ask I planned on saying "Youtube." And making them believe it if they didn't.

"This was filmed at 19:00 hours, at 21 degrees, thirty minuets north 157 degrees forty minutes west."

You've all heard that before, no doubt.

The video was fuzzy but the pictures were definable. The screen showed thousands of birds hovering over the water near a small fishing boat. The boat, Nani Moku was small and the crew was focusing on the odd actions of the birds.

A few seconds later something from beneath the water suddenly appeared and smashed the boat to pieces.

That particular slide ended and I glanced over at the Military Men. They all stared back at me, unfazed.

"I know this seems insignificant as to why I need a submarine. However, I would like to direct your attention to yet another slide." I gestured toward the screen, trying to look intelligent and clicked a button.

A picture of a woman appeared on the screen. Her brown eyes looked scared and her arms were behind her back. A man in a ski mask held up a newspaper to show a date, yesterday's, to be exact.

"This is Dr. Valencia Martinez, a leader in the CSM ( The Navy people speak acronym better than English, there was no need to explain that). She is being held hostage by an unknown party. However, if a may go off on a brief tangent. I would like to inform you that recently, an Asian man by the name of Mr. Chu kidnapped Maximum Ride, the mutant known for saving the not long ago, and threatened her. Mr. Chu demanded the Flock cease all contact with the CSM and join him. It is very likely that this same man has kidnapped Dr. Martinez as a lever. Anyway, now I will ask you to look closely at the picture. You will see that the people appear to be inside a window frame, much like windows built into some submarines." Several people nodded, they knew well enough what being on a submarine was like. "Now here is the very interesting part." I pushed a button that zoomed in on the picture. "This photo is now enhanced 300%. A small piece of wood happened to be slowly sinking past the porthole window. The words "Nani Moku" were just visible on the bit of wood.

"I believe that Dr. Martinez is being held underwater in the Pacific Ocean off the coast of Hawaii. Now I understand that it is not the responsibility of the U.S military to rescue one kidnapped woman. Your skepticism is perfectly logical; however keep in mind that Hawaii may be in peril.. Whatever is going on in Hawaii, it is our responsibility to protect America and its citizens."

*Much Later*

I'll be the first to admit it, I'm no great orator, but, my conference worked. And thankfully, my father didn't need to pull any strings (It would have killed my pride). I convinced them to get the move on. They put some specialists on the case. The military said they could handle it from there. I was mostly cool with it, if things went drastically wrong then i could help out...i supose, but being a public figure is hard. I mean come on, I can no longer lounge around and tell Max what to do anymore. I'm busy. I'm back in the mutant trainging buisness. At that special institute in Virginia. Its cool i guess...but you know...I feel like Professor Dumbledore. I get to train the greats...but nobody will think of me as the one that saved the world. Not to be self centered or anything...I just hope i don't end up like said Professor...

OH and p.s. The whole deal with "The Birds are Working" I had nothing to do with that. The Navy comperter people did all that. I wont bother explaining because nobody knows or really cares.

**If you're sitting there wondering how the heck the numbers balance out then let me explain. **

**Hawaii is 5 hours behind Washington D.C**

**19:00 hours means 7:00pm. This is when the bird incident happened. **

**7:00pm Hawaii is the same as 12:00am D.C (approximately).**

**All Hunter had to do was gather loads of information between 12:00am and 12:00pm set up her appointment, and figure out all the details. How this is possible is mentioned in a previous chapter. Hunter says she can't sleep so she needs to find things to occupy her brain. (That's foreshadowing) My reason for her quickness in assembling the information will have to again be the old "Hunter is amazing" thing. It gets me out of most tight squeezes. **

**So around 1-2ish Hunter would have her meeting with the Military Men.**

**Anyway. It would take about 3-5 hours for the unnamed commander in Chapter 29 to get everything ready and fly out to San Diego. **

**The meeting with the flock could happen around 8:00 at night in California. **

**So there. It all makes sense…to a degree. Throw tomatoes at me if you like, but at least you can admit that I'm great with math…as long as there is a calculator nearby. **

**So the moral of this story is…Hunter can do all things because I need her to and…..Cell phones are great for figuring out time zones all around the world! **


	46. Red Hair is Dangerous

**That last chapter was not the end, it was just a not so great chapter that i was tired of rewriting. I still have to get through the time of Max, Fang and Angel before i can end this story. **

**Dylan**

"Doctor!"

"Ah hello Dylan."

"Doctor we need to talk."

"Anytime Dylan."

"Ok. Listen. It's been awhile since the accident and I'm completely healed. I want to practice my flying or something. Sitting around is driving me crazy! I want to do things."

"Dylan I understand you want to be active, but you cannot relearn how to fly…its complicated…"

"Feel free to explain."

"Watch your attitude."

"Sorry."

"Look, Dylan in order for our plan to get Max to fall in love with you again, she needs to teach you everything. Hopefully, when she teaches you things, reliving the experience will cause her memories to resurface. Max must be the one to teach you how to fly. So-"

"Then take me to Max."

"We…can't"

"Why not?"

"Well two reasons. Number one, Max is on a mission in Hawaii to rescue her mother, who has been kidnapped—"

"Then I can go help her save her mom."

"AND reason number two is that we don't control all the variables in the situation."

"Damn variables. Max might need back up."

"Mind your temper Dylan. Be patient. And…I will set you up with activities to fill your time. But…In the meantime, I have someone very important I want you to meet. Come along."

I glared at his back as he led me away. Why was it that I always felt like a pawn in this giant, complicated, twisted, devilish, intelligent, confusing, stupid plan of his? It was like he was playing God or something.

Playing God…why did that sound so familiar…

_Frankenstein. _

A brief memory flashed across my mind…faint and too distant to grasp, but almost there.

"Ah Dylan, this is Brigid" He gestured to a lovely women with bright red hair.

"Hello Dylan" She smiled brightly. A random memory flashed through my head. "_Red hair, sir, in my opinion, is dangerous."_ PG Wodehouse. I eyed her warily, PG Wodehouse must be important if I remembered him…

"Hi Brigid." I said, but I must admit, it sounded stiff and awkward and like I didn't trust her.

"Brigid is a scientist who often works with Max, she traveled with her to Antarctica and to Hawaii. She took a short break from working with Max to come chat with you." Dr. Hans smiled as if he had some great secret up his sleeve. "Brigid is not only a spy on the flock for me, but also working hard to seduce Fang."

"Ah…I think seduce is a bit strong. I'm more of a…distraction. To prevent Max and Fang being together I was asked to innocently catch his attention and thus put a monkey wrench in their romantic relationship."

So…Wodehouse was right…Red hair can be dangerous…but not necessarily to me.

"Is it working?" I demanded.

"To a degree. However as time goes on my hold over Fang is slipping, his heart lies with Max."

"Can you make yourself prettier or something?"

"Dylan." Dr Hans muttered sharply. I suppose it's rude to tell a woman to get prettier.

"Sorry. I just love Max."

"I understand." Brigid said softly.

Then she proceeded to tell me everything she knew about Max. I wished I knew Max, but my memories were all so damaged I couldn't sort anything out.

But…I think something odd was going on because Brigid described Max as being unschooled…but sort of I remembered being immersed in all manner of education…How else would I know about Frankenstein and Wodehouse? Also, Max didn't really seem like my type. Supposedly she was my perfect match, but…part of me didn't think Max was perfect for me…


	47. Do I Need a Replacement Sidekick?

**Well...I just reread _Angel_. It was actually kind of interesting reading it after viewing the story from Hunter's side for so long. Of course it made me all the more angry when Dylan was being a lovesick idiot. And doubly annoyed with Fang for running off and making it so easy for Dylan to move in on Max. I had the urge to beat them both up. Soundly. With a telephone pole. Anyway it also made me mad at James Patterson for making his story so hard to match with mine. Of course...then i have to remember that, sadly, the world doesnt revolve around me. Anyway heres this bit. Its kinda short sorry but...James Patterson's chapters are very short also. So thats my excuse. Have a nice day! **

"Hello Dr. Gunther-Hagen, this is Hunter." I tried to sound genial.

"How did you get my cell phone number?" He replied trying to sound as cool and friendly as I did. Calmly conversing with one's enemy can be difficult for some I've heard.

"The usual way."

"And what is that?"

"The yellow pages."

"Those still exist?"

"Touché. Look Doc. I need a favor."

"Oh?"

"I need to leave the White House."

" Hunter if you—"

"I promise not to go anywhere near Dylan or anything concerning him, or your labs."

"I'm not one to trust you Hunter."

"Look you have the upper hand here; you've got tabs on Nancy and Harry. If protecting them means I stay away from Dylan then I will."

"Why are you so interested in leaving the White House? Many would love to have your life."

"I wasn't made to be a trophy or a pet. Plus, I want to see the world"

"Fair enough to the first part. But you and I both know the second part is nonsense."

"What does it matter to you? I won't bother you or anything concerning you."

"All right. If you speak to Dylan or are seen anywhere near my facilities I will have Nancy and Harry killed immediately."

I ground my teeth. "Yes sir. I understand you perfectly. And, thank you, you have been more than fair."

He made a grunting noise and hung up.

Good to know the Doctor could be reasonable. Relatively.

I had gotten what I wanted.

Something big was happening, something worse than anything Dr. Gunther-Hagen could ever dream up. A recently discovered a satellite in space. It had not been authorized by any government I knew of. It was a privet satellite. It had been cleverly disguised as part of NASA but after using my skills I learned it was a fake. However, the most confusing element was that it had no function. There was no purpose to this thing whatsoever. It was incredibly high tech and complicated. It was brilliantly engineered for certain…I couldn't begin to understand it. But I could hunt down the people behind this thing and figure out what was going on.

Or I could try and send Max a brain message telling her to go to Space and destroy it. Max hasn't been to Space yet. I'm sure if she wasn't trying to rescue her mom at the moment she would love to kick ass in Space…the Final Frontier…its one place she hasn't gone to yet.

No. My job telling Max what to do was. It was time for our paths to part…for now. There was usually too much interference for me to contact her…without using up every shred of my energy. Plus with this new voice that had somehow found a pathway into her brain…there was a danger of it worming its way into mine. I'm not a fan of that situation.

Good luck Max…I'll drop in for a visit, but conversation between us is pretty much over.

*Much later*

Well…here we are, preparing for a mission. I'm packing all my stuff into my new and improved Baby Bat mobile. I've got new weapons, new clothing, and new computers.

Now I just have to decide…Do I want/need a new sidekick?


	48. Everything is Connected

_Your mind creates your reality. If you expect nothing, you open up the universe to give you options. If you expect the worst, you usually get it. _

"That sounded perfect."

"Max will never suspect that the origin of the Voice has changed."

"Haha...No. We are too powerful for that."

"Or rather...they are."

"True...true. But we only have 7 out of the 9."

"We will be invincible once we have 8. That's how they were designed."

"Hold on...message from Max's brain."

_"Uh, Voice? Not that I'm not glad to hear you again, but this sub is already awfully crowded, and so is the inside of my head so this might not be the best time...Oh...Captain Perry is calling my name...And looking at me funny. Thank you voice for distracting me. Um...respond to the nice man._ "Sorry. What?" _Of course you haven't had any direct word about my mother. Thats the story of my life..._

"They are just talking about her mother now."

"How soon do you think we can attempt to take number 9?"

"I don't know. We have to be careful. I don't want 8 interfering."

"Hold on. I need to send Max a message."

_Everything is connected, Max. Everything affects everything else, especially in the Ocean._

"Well, now shes royally pissed."

"Its fine. At least now she has a heads up...Everything is connected...and soon she will see just how much it is."

**This chapter wont make sense for a while...but i just wanted to show that time was passing for both Hunter and Max. Plus this is a flash of the other voice in action. **


	49. QuiGonJordann

**Hunter**

Jordan.

She was my current target. Or rather, mission. Jordan was one of those people nobody but God understands. I needed Jordan's help, but getting it was a mission even Tom Cruise might balk at. As skilled as he may be…he's probably never faced a bipolar mutant with hands that have a power similar to that of a lightsaber.

Jordan could heat up her hands to several thousand degrees Celsius. Well, technically it was her finger tips. It was both cool and scary. I'd seen her melt a hole through a metal door once and had since thought of her as Qui-Gon-Jordann.

But that's beside the point.

I needed her to help me to break into an ultra high security lab settled deep in the heart of Montana.

But Jordan's saber fingers were not the only reason I picked her. Reason number two was the fact that she had no family, she attended the special school in Virginia, but she had relatives to speak of. If she disappeared, the social workers would be pissed, but no one would be heart broken.

But the real reason is Jeremy.

Jeremy is Jordan's twin brother.

She confessed to me once that they had been raised at a lab in Montana together. She told me that Jeremy had the power to read and control people's minds. His power worked for most humans, most male mutants, but very few female mutants. She said she was annoyed that even though he didn't usually understand female mutant's minds, he could read hers. But he promised never to control her. Anyway, the day they discovered she could melt through metal, they had planned their escape. They had hoped to escape before the scientists discovered Jordan's talent and put her in a container that did not contain anything she could melt through. Unfortunately, there escape was not very successful. Jeremy was caught, but when Jordan had gone back to help him, he took control of her mind and forced her to go on without him.

I think she still hates him for it. It seems backwards, she hates him for making her leave him, and for breaking his promise to her. And somehow, I think she feels like he left her. Getting her to help me was problem A. Getting her to go to Montana with me was problem B. Keeping her from trying to kill me for digging up painful problems was problem C. The rest of my plan took up problems D through next time won't you sing with me.

But we're taking Baby Steps. We'll get to Death Therapy soon enough.

"Hey Jordan." She didn't respond. This was a typical response from said mutant girl. So I sat down next to her. She attempted to punch me off the bench. But…no worries my dear fan club…I ducked out of the way just in time. It's an automatic reflex at this point.

"Wanna a cookie?" I held up a small bag or Oreos.

She snapped her arm out, grabbed the bag and melted it with her heat fingers.

"You are aware…that those were Oreos right?" I said coolly, trying to keep my voice light and joking. She stood up and began stalking off.

You really can pick 'em Hunter. I thought as I trotted after her.

"Hey Jordan do you want—"

"Leave me alone." She had whirled around and was towering above me.

Jordan was a tall girl with short strait black hair and brown eyes. She looked at me trying to look as fierce as possible.

So I punched her in the stomach.

She doubled over and yelled. A few seconds later she stood up and took up a fighting position.

I looked at her.

"Thank you for paying attention every time I tried to teach you how to fight. Fix your stance! Are you going to fight me or show off your ballet skills?" I snarled darkly at her. Jordan was in some of my classes at the Lerner School for Gifted Children. And she was determined to ignore/do the opposite of everything I said.

"Ok Mom." She growled back. "You know I could melt every thing in your body…roll it up and make it into a bouncy ball?"

"Or you could fry me like a chicken? Everybody loves fried chicken…mmhhhhmh nomnomnom."

Jordan was a vegan.

She threw her first punch.

But this girl (being me not Jordan) aint no idiot.

I had been keeping tabs on her brain.

If she could use her melty fingers power on me, I had every right use my brain power on her. Plus as much as I like to eat fried chicken…I'm not a fan of becoming fried chicken. But my wings are eagle wings…so it would be more like fried eagle. Which is pretty much illegal.

Fighting Jordan was dangerous. I could not really fight her offensively, if her finger types came in contact with any part of my body…there goes my perfect skin. I was able to block her by reading her attacks and either dodging or hitting away the sides of her arms, rather than actually touching her hands. A few seconds in…I pulled out my secret weapon.

That's right. A fire extinguisher.

After coating her in the stuff. She looked at me and started laughing.

I had won.

"Help me get this stuff off, you idiot!" She bellowed, but not in an unfriendly way. "What's the big idea coming up at me. Did you just want to prove you can beat me?"

"Nope. I wanted to prove that you can only be beaten by a select few."

"Oh you're hilarious." She said sarcastically. But we had sort have reestablished our tough love relationship. It happened every time. Jordan hated the world…hated me…then she only disliked me but thought I was cool.

"Come on lets go get some slushies. I've some stuff to talk to you about." The problem with vegans. No dairy. No dairy. DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT THAT MEANS? NO ICE CREAM. But…one has to admire her abstinence from ice cream…only a select few can do that.


	50. Old Friends

**Um...I guess the point of view here is God...but hes only giving you little splurts of information instead of the big picture. **

There were only two possible outcomes for the upcoming conversation, bad, or very bad. The latter was more likely.

Chu was very aware of his delicate situation.

He had been ordered to do two things.

1. Dump the toxic waste created by the Fell Beast into the Pacific Ocean.

2. Get Max. (Either kill her or, preferably convince her to join his team)

Job one was a complicated process that he had been effectively doing for some time. The waste was dumped and no one noticed. However recent problems had arisen. The CSM, an organization to prevent any further damage to the planet, was catching on and it was getting harder and harder to dump gunk in the ocean. So Chu had decided to kidnap Dr. Martinez, a woman with incredible influence over the organization and force her to stop. The kidnapping went fine…but not the rest of the plan.

Getting Max out of the equation didn't have much to do with dumping toxic waste into the Pacific. What they really needed was Angel.

At this point in his life…Chu had failed both assignments. Max was neither dead nor working for him.

The waste was being dumped into the ocean, but with the United States Navy hot on his heals, he had to be careful.

"Hello Sir." Chu stood straight and held his head high.

"Chu!" The man at the end of the table stood and smiled cordially. "You made it." He added with a slight sarcastic lilt in his voice.

"Yes Sir." Chu sat down in his usual seat. He nodded coolly to the others sitting around the table. He was surprised; Jeb Batchelder and Dr. Gunther-Hagen and Anne Walker were all sitting around the table. They had not been called in for any of these meetings for a long time. Batchelder was believed to be a turncoat, Gunther-Hagen never shared his scientific breakthroughs and Walker had taken a break from the sciences to get married and start a horse farm in Nebraska.

All of this was true, to a degree.

Batchelder wanted the best for his ultimate creation and child, Maximum Ride. His priorities were not with the company, but with her safety. True, he did care about the future of earth after the apocalypse, and that was why he was here.

Gunther-Hagen had recently come across a new and good experiment. It was an avianman that had been engineered to fulfill the desired tasks.

Walker well she had come because she missed the thrill of scientific discoveries. And because she wanted help creating and breeding Pegasi and unicorns. Which was clever, but frivolous.

Chu, of course, was an actual member of the organization so he didn't need a reason to be there.

**Thank you N3apple! It is confusing...I confuse myself sometimes. But it's also confusing because I'm intentionally keeping key pieces of information away from yall so I can spring them out in the end like a ninja. **


	51. Of Harrison and Florida

**Warning. This chapter is complete nonsense/drabble. But has hidden awesomeness. **

**Oh and my last chapter was number 50! I can't believe there are 50 chapters! Even though some are super short and unrelated to the overall plot (ie this one). So happy 50 (now 51) chapters of _Hunter_ everyone who bothered reading this far! You guys are great 3 **

**Have a nice whatever O'Clockedge it is where you are! **

**Dylan**

In just a few hours, Dr. God will leave….for the weekend! Including Friday!

Sorry. That's an insult to God.

Dr. Thinks he is God had gone on a business trip.

I'm sorry. I will stop insulting Dr. Hans. He's a good man. But he makes everything so complicated. He treats me like a glass doll in the hands of destructive child. He makes me feel self conscious. Which should be impossible. I'm hot, muscular, winged and I have blue eyes.

Cue drooling.

Anyway. I have the weekend to myself. As much as possible. I'm under constant surveillance but at least I won't have him talking about his plans for me and the rest of the world for hours on end.

THANK YOU GOD.

I'm going to have a blast.

I'm going to…Harry Potter World.

You see I've got nothing to do lately but work out, read books, watch movies, learn about the end of the world and have singing lessons (not my idea of fun…but I guess its good to have a well rounded life).

With all this down time on my hands…I've become a Harry Potter fan.

Well actually…I'm more of an Emma Watson fan…but…anyway.

We're also going to Disneyworld. The scientists here are hoping it will bring back memories from my first trip there with the flock.

I'm also going to the beach. I'm hoping they will let me take a surfing lesson…Someday I want to surf on those giant waves. It would be awesome!

I know I'm acting like a five year old in candy store who has just discovered the store also sells giant stuffed unicorns 50% cheaper than all other places in the universe…but I hardly do anything. My best friend is a chemically enhanced beta fish. My life revolves around how to best win back Max's heart. Don't get me wrong…I love her, but a guy has gotta live…not pine away. Please even I know that's not attractive. I need to do things.

I'm an active person.

I've got bird DNA.

Sitting around isn't something I like doing.

FLORIDA HERE I COME.

* Much Later*

I'm on a freaking plane. A plane. Going to Florida.

I looked over at Gerald. One of the Scientists accompanying me on this little venture.

"Gerald. We're going to Florida!"

"Calm down it's just another state." He responded darkly in a nasally voice. The guy was in a bad mood. He forgot that you're not allowed to take large containers of liquid through airport security. An airport officer had absconded two large bottles of sunscreen. Captain Nerd was whiter than a baby's bottom and clearly wanted to stay that way.

Gerald would not be a fun flying buddy. So I turned to the man sitting next to me. The fellow was of an average height, with brown hair, hazel eyes, a dark tan and was fairly ripped.

"My name is Dylan." I introduced myself politely. This fellow and I would be spending many long hours together. We may as well become friends.

"Harrison" He responded grufly

I told Harrison about this being my first trip to Florida and Disneyworld. (I didn't mention Harry Potter World because this guy was so hardcore Harry Potter seemed wimpy). Harrison was headed to Florida because his daughter had just had baby and he was going to visit her.

*Much later*

"Goodbye Harrison! May the force be with you!" I said as we went our separate ways upon reaching the airport. (Turns out, his daughter's husband has a large collection of pet snakes, and he is deathly afraid of them) "Hey Gerald. That guy…is awesome. You should try and be like him. It would help you get a girlfriend."

"I've got a girlfriend thank you very much."

"The robot doesn't count."

"She isn't a robot!"

"I know it is…you can stop pretending you don't know what I'm talking about."

"At least she loves me."

*facepalm.*


	52. Lost in Thought

**Hunter**

"I would like to officially welcome everyone here." A distinguished man standing at the end of a long conference table announced grandly. "I know many of you come to these meetings quite often, but there are a few new guests here today."

_Well this is bull-nonsense. He just wants our funds and brain power. _Jeb thought airily. The moron. He wants a path to Max.

Sorry, I did it again. I began the chapter by randomly dropping a quote from a random person and making sarcastic comments on it. In my defense, the greatest writer ever, P.G Wodehouse, once said "Always get to the dialogue as soon as possible. I always feel the thing to go for is speed. Nothing puts the reader off more than a big slab of prose at the start." But I suppose that's a lame excuse.

Here's the truth.

Jordan and I are driving out to Montana. She's driving…illegally, yes, but I've got things to do. She isn't too bad; the only problem is that she goes the speed limit. Which takes longer, but I've got things besides speeding to do. I mean…ALWAYS OBEY THE SPEED LIMIT KIDS! And buckle your seat belt! And don't drink and drive! Okay…moving on…. Jordon is driving and I'm eavesdropping in on conversation between some of the most dangerous scientists ever.

"Before we get down to business I need you all to relax. It has been proven that certain scientific experiments can read the minds of other life forms. If there are any scientifically enhanced beings listening in on our conversations," here the leader paused and looked straight into Jeb's eyes with a cold, mocking expression "We need to expel them. Do not worry; we have a very strong system to repel these noisy mutants. Just relax and wait for a few seconds."

_"Goodbye Hunter"_ A swirl of colors and various voices echoed through my brain and I was forced to retreat, or risk my sanity.

"Balderdash." I groaned and opened my real eyes.

"Aww Sleeping Beauty's finally awake." Jordan twittered in mock excitement. Then she slammed on the brakes and pulled over. "Your turn to drive."

"Ok." I muttered as I climbed of the car stretched for a minuet and looked at the sun sinking in the distance. I opened my wings for a brief second extending them out as far as possible. It was good to stretch them out. Jordon watched me for a second or two before muttering something about how creepy my wings were and climbed back into the car.

After we got back in the car Jordon fell asleep and I tried to understand what had just happened.

I felt like I had been hit by a herd of stampeding Oliphaunts. That's an exaggeration. It was more like a jigsaw puzzle that has been put together and then dropped back into the box. The once organized pieces fell into disarray. Yes, they were the same pieces, but the picture was so shattered that I couldn't see it anymore.

It was complete chaos in that swirl inside of Jeb's mind.

And now, every part of my brain felt fried. Kentucky fried.

*much later*

"Alright, that's enough for today, we're going to stop for the night and go to an expensive place for dinner. I want good food."

"Good plan. I'm starving."

"It's your own fault. You're too picky for a mutant."

"Shut up."

**"**Once upon a time there was a little skunk named Shella. One day her older sister said 'clean up the dinner table!' So then Shella started to sing 'You're not the boss of me You're not the boss of me! You may be the boss of you, but you're not the boss of me!' So Shella's sister went and got their mom and told her to make Shella clean up dinner. So Shella's mom said 'Shella clean up the dinner table'. So then Shella started to sing 'You're not the boss of me You're not the boss of me! You may be the boss of you, but you're not the boss of me!' Shella's mom then got her father who came and told her to clean up the table. But then Shella started to sing 'You're not the boss of me You're not the boss of me! You may be the boss of you, but you're not the boss of me!'—"

"DOES THIS STORY EVER END?" Jordan growled.

"Of course it does."

"After taking Shella to the mayor, governor, and sentator they take her to the king. Who is ever wise and says 'Shella will you please clean up the dinner table' to which the young skunkling obligingly says 'Of course your majesty!' and scampers off to do her nightly chore."

"Where did you even learn this story?"

"Harry told me once. It's supposed to help people learn to say please."

"Okay Aesop. Please do not insult my food choices."

"Fair enough."

*much later*

I was fooling around on the internet while Jordon took a shower.

During my travels through the World Wide Web I came across a rather funny quote. "The only reason some people get lost in thought is because it's unfamiliar territory."

Haha stupid people.

I continued to troll the internet some more, and didn't think about the quote until later.

The only reason some people get lost in thought is because it's unfamiliar territory.

OI!

The only reason some people get lost in thought is because it's unfamiliar territory.

Light bulb.

I never could hack into Dylan's brain because it's unfamiliar territory.

Male mutant brains are not like female mutant brains. I didn't understand the inner workings of most male mutants' brains. I had studied the brains of humans, so men with normal human brains could be hacked by me. I am female, so I can understand female brains more easily, even if they are mutant.

Earlier, when I had been in Jeb's brain it wasn't my brain that was under attack. It was his. Something or someone had gone into his head and altered the way his brain worked. The change had caused my brain to get lost.

But then…what had gone into his head and been able to jumble it up like a giant bowl of spaghetti?

**So I just want to clarify that nothing in this chapter is scientifically based. It's mostly nonsense with a dash of the obvious fact that males and females are different. Please don't quote any of this on your next psychology exam or paper cuz you'll fail. I'm just using it in my story because I can. Anyway have a swell day! **

**P.S. I've started writing another Maximum Ride story because I feel like it…the other one is not as clever or original as this one, but its going to be almost as confusing. The plot follows that of Shakespeare's play, _A Comedy of Errors,_ but is acted out in the life of regular human Maximum Ride Characters. To warn you it will be cliché; but I thought of it one day in the shower, where all good ides come from, and now I've finally begun to write it. But dont worry I'm not done with this one I don't belive in not finishing a story. Ok. Goodbye.**


	53. Achilles

**Hunter**

As I dipped my Oreo into my milk...I had that sudden horrible feeling that must have overcome Achilles' mother when she dipped him in the Styx; that realization that the one part my fingers touched would not be correctly submerged. Causing that one place to be forever imperfect.

I'm hilarious.

It was about ten in the morning. I'd missed the complimentary hotel breakfast they offer at some ungodly hour; and since I'd been craving for Oreos and milk; I just went to a nearby gas station and purchased the goods.

Jordan was still sleeping.

She and I are the type of mutants that greatly enjoy our beauty sleep. Although…hunger makes a person get up earlier than they should.

And so does an air horn.

It was mean, I'll admit it, but you should have seen her face.

She'll probably kill me, but I'll die laughing.

After a few pleasantries we gathered up our stuff and left. If you don't leave soon enough those bloody hotels will make you pay for an extra day.

But I was excited. We would be at our destination by nightfall. Of course my impatient brain wanted to get there faster, and my foot when down on the gas…a little too hard.

God only knows how fast I was going when the police cruiser started following me.

"You should have let me drive!" Jordan shouted.

"And get there next week?" I hollered back. Something about being in a small confined space makes the volume go up exponentially. I had the same problem with Dylan…

The officer strode up. His face was expressionless.

"Let me see your identification." He said sternly, but not rudely.

_"You don't need to see my identification_."

"I don't need to see your identification"

_"These aren't the droids you're looking for"_

"These aren't the droids I'm looking for"

_"I can go about my business"_

"You can go about your business"

_"Move along"_

"Move along! Move along!"

I smiled in a friendly manner towards the kind officer and began mph-ing away.

"Was that really necessary?" Jordan raised an eyebrow and looked skeptically at me.

I grinned.

Yes…Yes it was.

A few hours later I decided it was Jordan's turn to drive…I needed a break and I wanted to try and find out how Max was doing. I had been keeping rough tabs on her. Old habits die hard I suppose. I hadn't been talking to her, but generally keeping an out for her, two eyes when I could spare them. Not that it did any good, Max was in bucketloads of danger, From what I had gathered they were doing all right, the second voice did essentially what I had done…providing small bits of information to help her stay alive. After quickly sifting through Max's brain I found that the other voice had told her to listen to Angel…that advice was a bit iffy, the girl wasn't evil per say…but a tab unstable. Other voice impart were telling Max to calm down, relax and not murder any Navy officials. At least this other voice has a mild degree of intelligence.

_We resent that Hunter_. _We are brilliant._ The voice came from Max's brain. But there was no way it was Max herself…

_We have contacted before little one. _

My brain wanted to respond with something sassy or rude. But instead I left Max's brain and retreated into my own head. Mentally slamming and locking down all of my thoughts.

Not fair.

I was fighting more than one mindbender. And I had officially lost at my home court.

I wanted to say something self centered and optimistic about my skills and powers being supreme and good, to encourage my allies and strike fear into the hearts of my enemies but at this point…I'm losing.

I decided that since the other voice(s)…whatever it is, was busy monopolizes Max's brain I would visit Jeb's brain and see if I could break into it yet.

As it turned out…I could…sort of. I could weed my way through his brain, but it was distorted and filled with ideas I didn't understand. There was something about a "One Light" Something else about a "Fell Beast" and then something else about "Generation 77." I learned that the Fell Beast was some sort of machine at a lab in Montana, the lab I was going to.

But then...then I learned the real kicker…Dr. Gunther-Hagen had cooked up a plan to have Max and Dylan shipped off to Germany to breed.

Shipped off to breed.

Ohhhhh hell no.

"JORDAN!" I bellowed and she jumped, accidentally swerving the car.

"WHAT!" She bellowed back, with twice the volume I had.

"THEYREMAKINGMAXBREEDWITHDYALN" I screamed. "IM SO ANGRY"

"WHAT?"

"IM SO ANGRY."

"WHY?" (She slammed on the brakes and looked at me)

"I hate people." I muttered and opened the door to get out of the car.

"GET BACK HERE AND TELL ME WHY YOU WERE YELLING. GOLLY YOU GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK."

I ignored her and wandered over to a tree.

"HUNTER WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

One would think she had eyes. I was clearly punching the tree.

She glared at me for awhile and watched me punch the tree. "What's going on?" She finally asked gently.

That's when I started crying. I slumped against the tree and sobbed.


	54. Meet Dylan

**So this is from _Fang_, I moved out of _Max_ because even though there is a lot more voice action that I have written about I just couldn't find away to write about it without making it to redundant and boring. I wanted the story to get a move on and I still have to get through _Fang _and _Angel_. Also this is sort of an omniscient point of view. Oh and its confusing. But essentially theres a group of people monitoring the Flock and comenting on whats going on...so good luck understanding it!**

_Fang will be the first to die_.

"That's a little harsh on the kids don't you think?" Jason asked as he watched the message flash from the machine to Angel's brain.

"That's why we sent it to Angel rather than Max. Gunther-Hagen is paying good money for us to do this, but we don't want Max to die from a heart attack."

"He really wants Fang out of the picture?"

"Yes."

"I'm confused, why not just have Dylan breed with Hunter, I mean she's older than Max and did have a romantic interest in him anyway."

"Hunter can not be forced to do anything she does not want to do unless we use the eight against her. We only have seven. But the main thing is, when Dr. Hans managed to capture her awhile ago they did a few tests and they are almost positive she cannot reproduce, a design flaw for certain…but, oh well."

"Right, right….but killing off Fang? How does that accomplish our goals?"

"Look Jason, there's only one person that actually knows what's going on and that's Master B. There are many groups of people each assigned random missions that will somehow, make his plan work out. I only know that this machine is in charge of transmitting and receiving messages from various mutants and people. We have to monitor the world and make sure the seven stay alive, healthy and do not escape. Now stop asking stupid questions and monitor their conversation."

Jason muttered something along the lines of "yes sir" and their attention turned back to the screen.

"And, actually—I hate to tell you this, but Fang will be the first to die. And it will be soon." Angel said placidly.

"She's not a very tactful bugger is she?" Jason muttered to the Captain.

"No." The captain grunted. He was considering firing the talkative machine reader.

"What _exactly _do you mean by that?" Max choked out

Angel continued to act as if she knew everything. She told Max off and made a few mild jabs to Max and Fang's recent romantic entanglement. Then Max got really pissed and her temper got a tad out of control.

"Alright, get ready…send in Patrick…its time to meet Subject twenty-two…and go."

"Is everything okay?" Patrick's concerned voice filled in through the microphone that was hidden inside his mouth.

"Send in the doc and 22" the captain said flicking his finger.

"Hello" Patrick addressed the doc and 22.

"Hello and good evening." The doctor replied

"Can I help you?" asked Patrick

"He's a superb actor" Jason muttered. The captain glared at him.

"Ah yes, I am Dr. Hans Gunther-Hagen. One of my companies is doing research here—I donated the supply of vaccines your group is using."

Patrick proceeded to thank the doctor profusely and Roger explained the situation to Max.

"I heard that you have the bird children here," The doctor mentioned causally.

"Oh?" Patrick said coolly…managing to look like he was plussed, but acting nonplussed.

"Yes" the doctor said keeping his tone cheery and curious. "They've gotten such tremendous publicity. I was hoping to ask the leader of the bird children to come to breakfast with me tomorrow morning in my tent."

A few seconds later Max rose.

"That would be me."

"Sure." Angel said simultaneously.

"That little rat." Jason commented in surprise. The captain glared at him. Based on the mind readings the machine was giving them, Jason as not the only one thinking that.

"Ah, fine," Said the dc and he rubbed his hands together in excitement. "Splendid! Both of you come, then. But first, I'd like to introduce my…protégé. This is Dylan." He gestured, and subject 22 stepped forward.

"This is it." Jason chuckled with excitement.

"Jason…when I glare at you, it means shut up." The captain snapped and gave Jason another death glare.

The reaction from Max was perfect. She admired Dylan's features and then felt guilty for thinking he was so beautiful and reminded herself about how sexy Fang is. Her brain shorted out for a second and when she greeted him, her voice was raspy, which annoyed her even more.

"I was particularly hoping _you_ could meet Dylan" the doctor said and looked straight at Max. "He's been putting up with my company, and I'm sure he would benefit from meeting young people like himself."

Max made an inward mental "yeah right"

"Show them, Dylan" said the doctor.

Dylan looked self conscious but slowly took off his jacket. He was muscular and broad shouldered.

Then, Dylan extended his wings.

**Patterson, James. _Fang_. New York: Little Brown and Company, 2010. Print. Pages 32-35. **

**And Thank you ukrainianelfhorse for your exciting review! It made me happy. **

**Have a s****pectacular day! **


	55. Muggles

**Hey guys...I'm sorry its been so long, I've no excuse. Forgive me. And thank you for the nice reviews, they make me happy and want to keep writing! Even though...I'm a horrible person who takes forever to write it. Anyway have a great week!  
><strong>

**Jordan**

Hunter and I were currently staying in a fine hotel with a pool. Currently I was chilling in the pool. Hunter was back in the room pouring over her laptop, trying to think of a clever way to break into the nearby underground lab. The lab had to notch equipment and was well guarded. She wanted to break in, but she wanted to be sure she could break out. So I had a lovely swim all by myself.

When I got back to our room, Hunter was standing by the window holding the curtain aside with one finger.

"What are you looking at?" I asked her curiously.

"There is a lovely sunset outside tonight." She replied without looking at me.

"Only you would say that" I scoffed. "Come on we don't have time to look at sun..." Then I noticed the clock on a table next to one of the beds. It said 3:26. The sun doesn't set at 3:26. "What's going on?" I asked, worry seeping into my voice. Then she turned to look at me, her eyes glittering.

"Looks like we going to have a fight tonight."

* * *

><p>Once we had packed up our things, we checked out of the hotel and headed for the door.<p>

Although, I know for a fact that Hunter is a deadly fighter, she wants to avoid combat…and I do to. I don't want to kill anybody…Anyway, our plan was that she would go get the car and then drive up to the hotel door so I could jump in. The reasoning for this was that she could fly faster than either of us could run.

"I'll be right back." She said as she whipped out her wings and launched herself out the door. The woman managing the hotel desk shrieked and…I assume, fainted since there was a loud thump.

_Muggles._ Hunter's voice echoed in my head and I couldn't help grinning evilly. I could just see Hunter as she fly towards the car. As far as I could see, everything was fine. She landed and put her hand out to wrench open the door. But she never did. Hunter yelped and grabbed her head and collapsed onto the ground, sobbing, I think. I paused for a second, waiting to see if she would get up and finish her mission. But she didn't.

Time was essential here, so I rushed after her. I reached her safely and bent down to pick her up.

"Hunter come on! We don't have time for your nonsense!" I hissed.

"Jordan." A gentle voice sounded from behind me. I whipped around and turned on my hands.

"Yes?" I said, a little hysterically.

"Come with us. We will take care of your friend." It was a woman. She was sharply dressed and professional looking.

"That's very kind of you, but I think I can handle it on my own, thanks."

"She needs a doctor."

"What her? Oh no, she has mental issues, this happens all the time when she forgets to take her medication. Please don't trouble yourself about us. Really." I reassured the woman hastily.

"Come along my dear. Frank, please pick up Hunter." The woman gestured to a huge man next to her. Then I noticed we were surrounded by huge men…all with odd looking contraptions strapped to their arms.

"I said I can handle it." I snarled. No way on this good earth they were kidnapping my BFF.

"Don't make us pull out the big guns my dear." The woman said sweetly…too sweetly. "I won't _force _you to do anything if you don't _force _me to do anything_."_ I quipped, and then admired my clever comeback. The woman chuckled but didn't say anything. She just looked at me smiling. The stalemate lasted about three minuets.

And to use a rather cliché line…all hell broke lose.

Or rather a well armed helicopter hovered just above our heads and four people dropped out. They were well armed and began shooting down the army of men; who turned out to be robots. Thank goodness…

A lean girl appeared at my side. She didn't look human either. "Quick, climb up the ladder into the helicopter, Josh will get Hunter. I am Mara and I am good friends with Hunter."

So I decided to trust her.


	56. Frankenstein

**Jordan**

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting for so long." A tall woman with giant glasses emerged from behind a green door. The door led to Hunter's room where she was lying motionless and hooked up to all manner of crazy machinery. She had passed out a few days ago, if you remember, and had not woken up.

After the strangers in the helicopter had picked us up from the from the hotel parking lot they had taken us to a remote lake house. At least, that's what I thought. Although the lake house appeared to be a simple cabin built into the hillside by a lake, it was much more. The house was just the main entrance. There was an insane facility built into the hill and underground.

As it turned out, Hunter and I were not the only mutants who had been brought here. The house started a few months ago when the Flock had freed and group of mutants from a lab in New York City. The mutants soon found other older mutants and used their powers to build this little fortress. It was like the X-men. Only…not.

"What's wrong with Hunter?" I asked curiously. After a few days of wandering the immense building, meeting other mutants and eating, Mara had sought me out and told me that the Hunter's doctor, Fanny, would explain everything to me. Hunter's doctor was not only an excellent surgeon, but she was also one of the people in charge.

"She is in a self-induced comma." Fanny explained coolly and sat down. "I have a lot to explain to you."

"Well, there's no time like the present." I tried to sound cheerful, but sounded more impatient than anything.

"Alright. Where to begin…"

"At the very beginning it's a very good place to start!" Mara sang out as she glided into the room with her usual catlike gracefulness.

Fanny rolled her eyes. "Well, have you ever heard of Dr. Victor Frankenstein?"

"The monster?"

"Yes, well, contrary to common knowledge, Frankenstein is actually the name of the man who created the creature. The story of Frankenstein as told by Mary Shelly is mostly true; she just left out a few parts. While Frankenstein was working on creating his creature he created a serum, accidentally of course, and he put it in the cabinet of failures. After he died, many of his belongings were destroyed or lost—"

"Are you trying to make me believe Frankenstein was real?" I laughed.

"He was. Now don't interrupt me!" Fanny barked out in evident annoyance. "Now this serum happened to fall into the hands of a scientist, whose name is one of the biggest secrets of the scientific world." I snorted and she glared at me. "Stop scoffing and listen to me! Anyway the serum was used to create nine mutants, the scientist that discovered gave a few samples to his friends and they all worked together to create the plans for the mutants, all with mind controlling abilities. The youngest of these mutants is Angel."

"Angel! Hunter talks about her sometimes!" I interrupted again.

"Yes, now shut up. Angel was created about 7 years ago. Her mind power is strong and she can read anyone's mind as long as they are within a mile wide radius. She is also incredibly persuasive; she can convince almost anyone to do what she wants by using her mind. The next youngest is Jeremy—"

"My brother?"

"Yes him, now be quite Jordan! I swear one more word and I'll tape your moth closed!" Mara yelled.

Fanny glared at both of us. "Yes. Jeremy. He, as you know was created about 16 years ago. His power is different, he can read and control the minds most humans and male mutants; however he has trouble with female mutants. His power is strongest the closer he is to his targets, but he can go long distance with concentration. However when controlling or reading the minds of people far away, he enters a sort of trance." Before I could comment, she rushed ahead. "His power is the opposite of Hunter, who has power over most humans, female mutants and a few male mutants. She can go long distance as well, but she must also enter a deep trance and cannot focus on herself. She is nearly 19 years old. The next is Daemon, his power is the opposite of Angel. He is 26 and can read and influence people who are very far away from him, like, opposite side of the world far away."

"That's stupid." I snorted although it's hard to feel bad for a guy named Daemon, his power seemed useless.

"Mara, get the tape." Fanny said with a cheeky smile. "I'm giving you information not reasons. Before Daemon was Dreamer. Dreamer is 32. She can see and manipulate the dreams of any person in the world; however her visions are peaceful, happy and full the person with hope. She knows the desires and wants of every person. Before Dreamer was Nighmare. Nightmare was created 39 years ago. His power is similar to hers, only the dreams he gives are dark and frightening. He knows the deepest fears of every person. And the oldest one of all is Fell. He is nearly 45 and the most powerful of all. While all of the others have a counterpart, Fell has no counterpart and is twice as powerful as the others. His only weakness is that he cannot control people with extremely powerful minds. But, they all have that limitation. If a person or mutant has an exceptionally strong brain, they cannot be controlled by a single mindbender. "

"Well, that's…nice…and besides being distance relations to Hunter by tube juice this relates to me…how?"

"Somehow, they were created so that all together they could completely control every mind on this earth."

"Oh boy." I couldn't help muttering.

"Yes. However, in order to prevent too much world control they were made so that they could not control each other. In order to subdue one mind reader, eight would have to work together to defeat the loner. While sometimes the can view the thoughts of each other, or communicate with their minds, they cannot enforce their will."

"Great…great."

"Not long ago a great scientist collected seven and has somehow forced them to work together to take over the world. We only know that the have a machine called the Fell Beast, named after Fell, since he is the leader of the mindbenders. They are preparing for something big…very big. We don't know exactly what yet, but it will not involve much freewill for the general public, and probably some form of apocalypse." She paused and looked at me, judging my reaction, I suppose. I had a few questions but decided to wait a little longer before asking them. "The other night Hunter was attacked by the company of mindbenders. She felt them attack her brain and to protect herself, she receded deep within herself. She does not realize that unless Angel joins their force, they cannot harm her."

"Holy goodness."

"Yes…that about sums it up I suppose."

"Ok, but then, how is it that this mindbending force has not taken control of the Lakehouse?"

She laughed a little. "We are here because we are the greatest mutants. We have strong minds. We were able to create a material that keeps them out of this house. We have also developed a special type of helmet to help keep us from being controlled."

"When will Hunter wake up?"

"I don't know."


End file.
